We Will Always Have Twitter
by LeylaChaz
Summary: Persephaine Sin-Claire OC , has walked through the fires of hell and then some. Naturally she believes that real people, and most importantly love, doesn't exist. So does he. When they meet, they start teaching each other, just how wrong they are..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for original story lines of the fic itself, and all OC's. I do NOT know CM Punk or anyone else who is WWE related. I have nothing to do with WWE, and I am only making this for entertainment purposes. No money at all is being made from this fic. It's purely free entertainment for mature viewers. If you are not age 18 and above, please do NOT view this fiction. It is not intended for you. Parents, I love children, but I can't cater all my writings for them so please, keep up with what your children are viewing. Thank you!**

**Author Notes: So this idea popped into my head after a few things happened. I will be using my OC Persephaine Sin-Claire. (pronounced "Per-sef-anie" like you pronounce the end of Steph-aine) Just consider this me stretching out the old creative part of my imagination. At least I'm just being honest about it. Now with the possibly confusing a/n out of the way... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 1: When The World Looks Dark, And You Can't See The Light.

This had to be a cruel and completely sick joke. There is no way in hell this could actually be happening. But as she looked up at the door that he so easily closed as he walked out, while she laid broken and crying on the floor, she knew one thing... he actually just left her. For another woman. On her birthday. What kind of sick fuck does that? Apparently he was just that person, and after four years, she finally knew that she never meant anything to him. After all the good times, the bad times, the beautiful baby boy they had together, and even after she took him back when he cheated on her. Numerous times. She still meant absolutely nothing to him.

Persephaine Sin-Claire was the biggest fool in the world. Something inside of her just snapped off and died in that instant. She couldn't believe she actually got on her hands and knees, crying, begging and pleading with him to not leave her. That she loved him. Why the hell was she the one doing that, on her birthday, after he just told her he wanted another woman and not her? After all the bullshit that she put up with for over four years and this is how he repays her? What higher power saw fit to her destroy this way? Who did she piss off in a past life?

As much as she hurt, she was also becoming increasingly angry. But strangely enough, even though it hurt like hell to admit it, she oddly felt free somehow. Persephaine had no clue how that actually be, but it was there, that odd free feeling. Like for the first time in years, she could breath again. It felt liberating in one way, while in another way it didn't feel normal. Afterwards, shame washed over her in waves. What kind of person would feel free after the love of their life would leave them? A screwed up person, that's who.

Looking from the door to her hand, she spotted her blackberry. Her best friend lived a few miles up the road, and she wasn't trusting herself to be alone right now. So, with a heavy heart, she scrolled through her large amount of contacts until she settled on one. Michelle Vice. As she hit the dial button, and listened to the phone ring, she realized that it was two in morning, but before she could hang up Chellie answered.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

Persephaine broke down and cried, very loudly.

"He just left me for another woman on my birthday Chellie!" As gut wrenching sobs took control over her body.

"What? What the hell is going on Seph?" Concern evident in her voice.

"Jake, my crazy as fuck baby daddy, he just left me for another woman! On my fucking birthday the goddamn bastard!" She sobbed harder.

"Can you drive right now?" Michelle asked her seriously.

"Yea, I think so, maybe driving will help me." Persephaine sniffled.

"Then come to my house and get me, I'll stay with you as long as you need me too." Chellie said. It wasn't a polite offer, it was a demand. Chellie was fiercely loyal to her friends, but everyone knew that her temper was nothing to be trifled with. Unless you lived near an E.R.

"O...o.k." With that she hung up and sat for another minute on the floor.

Their home, no it was no longer their home, it was just his home. He made it one hundred percent clear that he expected her to move out. In that moment, Persephaine realized that this was never their home as he made her believe, this was his bachelor pad that she helped him buy. What a fucking idiot. How the hell could she have not have seen all of this coming? Everyone tried to warn her, even her own family back home, but did she ever listen to any of them? Not really. So truth be told, she sort of had it coming. It didn't make the shock any less harder to absorb, nor did it make her hurt any less. How was she going to explain this to their two year old son? Of course, she would naturally be stuck with that burden, while Jake would take off and have his fun. Heartless, cruel, bastard. Why wasn't she enough for him? Why wasn't she able to keep his love? Oh that's right, she's not as skinny as she was before she had their son, her body did not handle the pregnancy good at all. She had some stubborn weight that refused to come off of her, and the stretch marks on her stomach, no wonder he left. If she was with someone who looked like her, she would leave too. But it didn't mean that she didn't try. While she was pregnant, she walked around as much as she could, applied all sorts of lotions to her stomach, but somehow that was no match for her bad genetics in this department.

Persephaine picked herself up off the floor, walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look disgusting." She said sadly to herself.

Her usually beautiful blue eyes were blood shot, puffy and tear stained. Her face was red and swollen, and she had to get a tissue to keep her nose clean.

Afterwards, she realized that she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself right now, and go pick up Chellie. With that, she walked out of the bathroom, back into the living room, retrieving her keys and purse. She took one last look around the house, and new tears threatened to spill over. Big mistake. So she opened the same door he just used to leave her, and walked out. She walked over her 2008 Mazda 3 and climbed into the drivers side. Thank God, she never allowed herself to put Jake's name on this! The only seemingly smart thing she ever did while they were together. She had bought back in 2008 brand new right off the lot. At twenty years old. It was a big accomplishment to her.

She cranked the car on, pulled out of the driveway, flipped her lights and radio on. At that moment, a song came on that ignited a new way of life in her. A song, that described how she would carry herself from now on.

_Don't Hold Your Breath_

_You can't touch me now_  
><em>There's no feeling left<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>

_I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains_  
><em>You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games<em>  
><em>It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again<em>  
><em>Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend<em>  
><em>I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change<em>  
><em>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain<em>

_You can't touch me now_  
><em>There's no feeling left<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>

_I was worried about you but you never cared about me none_  
><em>You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone<em>  
><em>I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough<em>  
><em>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff<em>

_You can't touch me now_  
><em>There's no feeling left<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>

_Move on don't look back_  
><em>I jumped off a train running off the tracks<em>  
><em>Love is gone face the facts<em>  
><em>A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black<em>

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>

_You can't touch me now_  
><em>There's no feeling left<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>

_You can't touch me now_  
><em>There's no feeling left<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Don't hold your breath<em>

A month later, Persephaine was settled into her new place that she was sharing with her best friends Chellie, and Alyssa. She was starting to date again, infact, she just went through another breakup, only this one happened via email. Were these guys serious? But this one was a slight blow to her ego, seeing how this guy was a multi-millionaire CEO of a biofuels company, and this one left her for (insert a drumroll here please) another woman! How awesome is that? Not.

She was getting really fucking tired of this, and her friends were too. They had no idea why these guys kept doing this bullshit to her. So in an attempt to make Persephaine feel better and also, to get her to stop downing herself, Alyssa started to workout routines with her. In less than a two months, Persephaine lost over twenty pounds, and in four months, she lost another fifteen more. She found that she absolutely loved walking now. And she loved the rewards that her body gave her for it. Alyssa started getting her into tanning as well. Persephaine was naturally weary of tanning, seeing how she was a fair complected woman, but needless to say, it made her more desirable. She noticed that guys were stopping in stores and other places, and staring at her with smiles. Something that hadn't happened since before she got pregnant with her son. Needless she felt great about herself. The tanning even helped to fade the stretch marks on her tummy, so she had a new confidence that was out of this world.

One afternoon, while her son was off with his father, who oddly enough got dumped by that woman he left her for, she got online to talk to her twitter people. Her two best friends on twitter, were of course already online. Sarah and Greg.

_xPersephainexSinClairex:__Guess__ who __has __an __entire __weekend __to __herself? __Yup __Yup!_

Within minutes, Sarah was the first to reply to her.

_Sarahlvsleon: Yay! What's the plans girl? Please tell me you're gonna have a drink for me where I'm stuck this weekend?_

Persephaine laughed, leave it to Sarah!

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Sarahlvsleon That sux! Okie dokie, one drink for Sarah even though she's all the way in the UK, check! Lol :)_

Soon Greg jumped in the conversation

_razarsharp: xPersephainexSinClairex So what are you doing this weekend? ;)_

She laughed when she received his reply, Greg was her best guy friend and lived in a town about a half an hour away from her, they knew each other way before twitter. She was the one that got him hooked into it.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: razarsharp not too much, more than likely going to Waterville this weekend. ;)_

That was code for her going to the club, something Greg knew by heart.

_razarsharp: xPersephainexSinClairex You know WWE is coming to town in a few weeks right? _

Her jaw dropped. Was he kidding her? She loved WWE, grew up watching it as a kid. But lately, the past several years haven't been the same. The PG rating was killing it, and herself, Sarah, and Greg spent a ton of time on twitter talking about it. Even send tweets to their favorite superstars about it. The most popular one they spent time talking to (or trying to at least,) was CM Punk. So far, Greg was the only one who ever received a response from him. Which made Sarah and Persephaine jealous. Sarah because she was absolutely in love with her dear future husband Punkers, and Persephaine because she was the one who introduced him to CM Punk's twitter account in the first place. Fucking Greg, his head was bigger than the blow-up GoodYear mascot she saw out front of her local tire store for over two miserable weeks! She still wanted to smack him for that one.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: razarsharp Are you effin serious? Bye y'all! I'm gonna go get my ticket!_

Sarah responded immediately.

_Sarahlvsleon: xPersephainexSinClariex LUCKY BITCH! Not fair! :( Will you take CMPunk pics for me? :) Please!_

She laughed, of course she would. Because something neither Sarah and Greg knew, she thought Sarah was on to something about Punk, he was gorgeous after all. But that was a secret she would take to her fucking grave if she could help it.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Sarahlvsleon Of course girl! I wouldn't miss that for the world for you! :) Bye!_

With that, she signed off, and went to the arena in town to buy her ticket. Luckily, there was one last ticket left that was ring-side. She couldn't believe her luck, so she bought it and smiled.

She would see her favorite superstars live and in person.

And she would finally get that one up over Greg.

Life was starting to look pretty sweet indeed.

**Ok, please read, rate and review! Twitter names were made up expect for a couple (Sarah's and CM Punk's are real) but Persephaine's and Greg's are obviously fake lol. Sarah is a personal friend of mine and I have used her in this fic with her permission. The song I used in this chapter is called, "Don't Hold Your Breath," by: Nicole Scherzinger. All legal rights belong expressly to Nicole and her labels. No Copyright infringement was intended, and it was used for entertainment purposes only. No money is made for making this fic, it is purely free entertainment for all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Authors Note: A big thank you to dreamin'big for the review that she left! Thank you! And if you want to receive a thank you for your review, please be kind and leave one! And before I post a new chapter, I will shout you out! The show experience I am writing about for my OC Persephine, a few of the things happened to me. Including the smile and wink (you'll have to read the chapter to understand what I'm talking about,) but not everything. Some things have been altered and changed to fit the story, but the outfit, people's reaction to the said outfit, the Barbizon mention (because I did go there and graduate), the smile and wink, and the constant looking in the direction of Persephine did happen. Everything else, obviously made up lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Surprises

The next weeks flew by, as Persephaine continued her daily two to three mile walks, and she shopped around until she found the perfect outfit. As the weekend drew near, she absolutely stoked, and couldn't hide her excitement from anyone. Even Sarah and Greg were happy for her. Alyssa and Chellie started having problems with each other to the point that Chellie moved out. So Persephaine needed the release from the problems at home. She was starting to look around for places for just herself and her son, but hated the fact that she was going to be living alone. She loved having her girls live with her, it made the nights without her son pass by with out her missing him too terribly much and being stuck feeling lonely.

In the meantime, she was on twitter, sharing her excitement with her over three hundred followers. When suddenly, CM Punk himself, tweeted about being in her state. She smiled, and began to think about how amazing it was that she was finally going to her first live WWE event ever. She couldn't imagine a better way to spend a night out. Hot sweaty guys, beating the hell out of each other in a ring. Yup, that's enough to get any female fan out of her house and down to an arena. But she wasn't a fan strictly for that reason, she actually loved to watch the matches, the promos, and everything in between that went into it. She saw that Sarah was already responding to Punk, like always, only this time telling him that Persephine would be there. She laughed and shook her head. Like CM Punk himself would even notice her in a crowd of a few thousand anyway. As if! But still, it's always nice for a girl to dream.

Finally the night of the show was upon her and she was nervous. She showered, changed into her outfit which consisted of a black glittery thick strapped top which had silver strap holders with rhinestones in it. A pair of dark blue dressy jeans and her black stelletoes. With a nice gray and black plaid short dress coat to top it off. Once she finished her make up, which was her basic foundation with eye liner, mascara, and blush, she topped it off with a light coat of lip gloss and she was out the door. When she arrived, people were stopping and staring at her as she walked by, even clearing a way for her as she was in line to get in. One couple stopped and asked her if she worked with the WWE, to which she laughed and let them know she was only a fan. They smiled kindly at her and told her she looked great. One perk to losing weight after losing a guy, you suddenly have the urge to look great every where you go. It's one of those, "look at what your missing now bitch," moments she supposed.

She handed her ticket to the sweet older black woman at the front of the line, and walked inside.

As she walked in, she noticed some WWE event employees who were standing by a matel toys display with a mini ring inside and some toy wrestlers. Fascinated, Persephine stepped forward and looked at the display. Smiling, she asked the event employee some questions about the toys and asked the proper ages for children who wanted to play with the toys. In that moment, she had the perfect gift idea for her son, who enjoyed watching WWE almost as much as she did. She soon had the feeling of being watched and began to look around, as she looked to her left, she noticed a WWE event photographer staring at her with his camera posed for a picture. He quickly lowered his camera and stuck his hand out to her.

"Sorry about that, the name is Lance. Would you mind if I took a few photos with you at the display, and checking it out? We might be able to use it online, or in print for advertising purposes." He said with a dashing smile. Lance was handsome. Standing almost six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair, and a smile that could light up the room. Suddenly Persephine felt envious of the diva's who may have worked with him. How could she say no?

"Sure, anything to help out the people who work for the company I have loved since I was a child." She laughed. She turned back to lady, and started talking with her again. Then she pretended to peer into the glass casing again so Lance could get a few more photos, afterwards she turned to Lance and let her snap a couple more pictures with her standing beside the case.

"Thanks, I think I've got more than enough now! You're a natural infront of a camera, you know." He said smiling at her.

"Ahh, see that's because back when I was a teenager, I trained and graduated from one of the highest ranking modeling schools in the country. Barbizon." She smiled back.

"You're a Barbizon girl? My sister, Rebecca, went there. She loved it. Been modeling ever since too."

"I learned very quickly, while modeling can open doors for you, I didn't like it. It's too cut throat. Props to your sister because she's better than me, I would kick a bitch's ass if she tried messing with me while I'm working."

"Rebecca already has! She's build a very professional and sturdy reputation in the modeling industry." He laughed.

Lance was definitely an alright kind of guy. She could actually see herself hanging out with someone like him on a daily basis. Plus it didn't hurt that he looked like the athletic boy next door.

"Well, thanks for taking some pics of me. That was flattering. I'll see you around." She said.

"Definitely. And you're welcome. You're very beautiful. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Persephine Sin-Claire. I know, very unusual name!" She laughed as she walked away.

Lance stared after as she walked off with a huge grin on his face. He suddenly noticed Tiffany, the girl whom Persephine was talking to about the toys was staring at him with a smirk of her own.

"What?" He asked.

"Lance, really? A fan. She's pretty, but even she's out of your league." Tiffany laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said looking away from her to where Persephine walked off to.

"Sure, and I'm The Virgin Mary." She said giggling at him.

Once inside on the main arena floor, Persephine found her seat, when all of a sudden, she heard her name being shouted. She quickly looked in the area she heard it shouted from and saw two of her guy friends Charlie and Alex approaching her. She jumped up from her front row seat and ran over to them, hugging them both.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here! What the hell? Can't let a bitch know anything?" She said laughing.

"Say girl, you looking fine tonight!" Charlie said in his country ghetto accent that only he could pull off.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't start Charlie, never gonna happen!" She laughed.

"Yeah I know, I'm not Darren!" He teased.

She smacked him playfully on his shoulder and laughed.

"Dude, that was then, this is now!"

"So Seph, who are you here with?" Alex asked her.

"Nobody, I came by myself. If I would have known that y'all were coming, I could have made arrangements to come with you!" She playfully scolded them.

Soon the lights flickered, signally that the show would be starting within a couple minutes.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head back to my seat! Ihop after the show?" She asked.

"Definitely! See you there!" Alex answered as him and Charlie walked off.

She made it back to her seat, just in time for announcer Justin to stand in the ring and start off the show. Excitement was filling up her entire body and she smiled like a kid on christmas morning. Soon the national anthem was over, and the show was starting. Persephine took plenty of pictures on her blackberry, and cheered and booed her heart out. She loved being able to mark out! This was the best part of being a fan!

Finally, the moment arrived. As CM Punk's music hit, her excitement amplified within her by a thousand. She couldn't believe she was actually going to see the man behind the tweets, live and in person. Soon he walked out from behind the curtain with Mason Ryan by his side, and dressed in his New Nexus gear. And she cheered from a sea full of boos. She felt she was the only person in the whole arena who was cheering, but she promised Sarah and Greg she would, so she kept cheering. Mentally kicking herself in the ass for not bring a clever sign for Nexus, she cheered louder than ever to make up for it. Making sure to stand up in her seat while she was cheering, she could see him perfectly from up there. She stopped cheering long enough to just soak in the moment. In that moment, himself and Mason turned to the right side of the ring, the opposite side from where she was located, and in a split second everything seemed to slow down. Everyone around her seemed to be booing and shit talking in slow motion as he turned from where he was at, across the ring and between the ropes, and looked over at her. The second their eyes locked, hazel meeting blue for the first time, something seemed to spark. You read about it in cheesy romance novels or see it in horrible smutty movies all the time. Never expecting it to actually happen to you, because in your mind, those things don't exist. But for some reason when his eyes met hers, it was like an instant, invisible connection was made. He smirked at her and winked, before turning back and proceeding to walking around the ring. Egging people on with their boos and shit talking. She smiled, and flipped on the camcorder on her phone. She would be damned if she couldn't relive this night over and over again if she could help it! Finally he made it to her side of the ring, and looked at her again. Smirk plastered on his face and locking eyes with her again. Persephine had never in her life before this moment, been able to hold eye contact with anyone. But now, she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from some reason, and while it scared her, it also excited her. His smile was different, it wasn't the usual evil smirk he gave to the fans, there was something completely different about it, that she couldn't pin point.

His hand brushed hers as he was turning to pass by her, not a word spoken between them. The second he did, a spark zapped them both. Fucking static electricity. She yelped as she drew her hand to her chest as he did the same thing. Both looking at each other once more, feeling that weird connection again. Mason turned to see what was going on when Punk then turned, and hoped into the ring.

CM Punk ran through his promo, and sent Mason in the back, trying to prove the point that he could win his triple threat match between John Cena and The Miz all on his own. As he started to take off his shirt, John Cena's music hit and Persephine couldn't help but cheer for him as well. She always thought John was a great loyal wrestler, plus he was hot. After a about 15 seconds of cheering, she turned her attention back to the man in the ring. He was looking right at her again. This time, teasing the fans beside her as they went from just booing him, to begging for his Nexus shirt.

_'They__ have __got__ to __be __kidding__ me!__You're __gonna__ boo __the __guy __and __expect__ him __to __give __you __his __shirt?'_ She mentally laughed out loud at the thought.

"Oh so now you want my shirt? You ready? Get ready for it!" He said taunted them with malice.

Persephine instantly knew, these fans were about to be let down, and not in a good way.

He looked over at her and threw her his shirt a second later. She amazingly caught it, and he winked at her again. The fans beside her threw her dirty looks as two of the girls that were with them called her a, "ring rat." Persephine laughed.

"No you dirty skanks, I've been a fan of his for a long ass time. He actually deserves to be at bigger level than he's at. It's not my fault he likes class in his fans and not trash! Unlike you whores, I'm not here trying to pick up a wrestler and get pregnant! Sorry bitches!" She laughed again as the girls huffed and mumbled things about her to each other.

She didn't realize until she turned back around that CM Punk had been watching the altercation the whole time. He looked at her with shock and started laughing. Apparently, she was a little spitfire. That was a nice development indeed.

She blushed, and quickly averted her eyes away from his. He looked away, and continued to walk around the ring, taunting fans and warming up. After The Miz made his way to the ring, Punk walked over back to the side of the ring she was at. He climbed on the turn buckle and sat at the top, surveying the crowd. He seemed at peace. He closed his eyes taking in the moment, before opening them back up and settling them on her again.

She looked at him and pointed to the ring. He looked at what she was pointing at, and smirked.

"Watch this!" He mouthed.

As the bell rang signaling the start of the match, he landed a kick to the back of John Cena's head. She gasped, and was hooked into the match from there.

About ten minutes into the match, Punk, Miz and Cena were all laid out on the mat panting heavily and weren't moving too much as the ref started his ten count. Persephine was screaming for Punk to get up and pin one of them. If she could say anything about Punk, he kept her engrossed in a match when others would have bored her to death. He looked over at her from the mat. He looked tired and rightfully so, he had be going hard the entire match until now. Finally, Miz resurface and pinned Cena for the win. She didn't hide her disappointment as she started booing Miz very loudly. Punk rolled out of the ring as Miz picked up the mic and started talking his bull to the crowd. As he made his way up the ramp, he looked back at her one last time and smirked.

She winked at him and smiled.

Finally it was the end of the show and she made her way outside. A lot of the fans were crowded around in the back and waving the stars off, snapping pictures and so forth. The police who were monitoring the event were having trouble keeping the fans at bay and out of the way of the superstars and divas who were driving away.

Suddenly, a four door sedan was trying to make it's way out, another superstar obviously, when some really stupid fan decided that sending her small child out infront of the car would get the superstar to stop. Only this person didn't see the child because they were trying to answer a phone call on their cell. With no seconds to spare, Persephine kicked off her heels, ran across the driveway and dove infront of the car. She managed to get herself and the child out of harms way just in time as she fell on top of the little boy on the ground. The car screeched to a stop as police rushed over to her and the child. Including a couple of superstars who saw the incident happen. The mother of the child screamed, and picked up her little boy.

CM Punk hopped out of his car, looking frantic.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy lady? You could have just gotten seriously hurt!" He said to her.

"Are you fucking serious? I just saved you from killing a child! Speaking of which, officers you need to have a talk with this woman over here, because she sent her little boy out infront of that car to try to stop it! She could have gotten that baby killed!" Persephine said through gritted teeth as Kofi Kingston, and John Cena helped her up. She was covered in cold mud, but she was so angry she couldn't feel it. All she felt was rage. Rage at the mother, and now rage at Punk who accused her of being crazy.

"She's telling the truth officer, we watched that lady do it!" A fan nearby yelled out.

Punk who stood there listening, walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to fans doing crazy and stupid shit to get attention all the time. I shouldn't have said that. Thank you." He said with sincerity showing in his eyes. She instantly calmed down when he looked her in the eyes again. Kofi and John looked between them and backed off.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the help up. Sorry I'm meeting you looking all muddy now." She said as she shook her head. Her outfit was ruined. Awesome.

"Hell no girl! You still look hot! I'd do ya!" Kofi said with a laugh.

John and Persephine laughed. They asked her if she was ok or if she needed medical attention, but she brushed them off. Telling them that she was fine. John told her to stay where she was, while Kofi went off with him. Perplexed, she turned back to Punk.

"It's fine Punk. Don't worry about it. Truth is, I can understand why you think that first." She said looking at him.

"Phil, I think you've more than earned the right to call me by my name after saving two lives tonight. I can't thank you enough. Are you positive you aren't hurt?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you anyway. Well now that I've made a spectacle of myself, I think I'll be going now." She laughed. She looked over and saw the officers talking to the lady who was denying the accusations, and her rage flared to life all over again. Phil must have noticed this because he looked at her, and out of the blue he stepped infront of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders hugging her to him. Something that shocked the hell out of her, because it was common knowledge that Punk was never this nice to his fans. Autographs and pics, sometimes. Hugs, not so much. She trembled for a few seconds longer before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him back. She smelled his cologne as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's fine, calm down. I know, I think that lady should have the shit knocked out of her too, but the cops will handle her." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

He held for another minute before letting her go when John and Kofi came back with Lance in tow. He also was caring a bunch of merchandise with him.

"You're beautiful and a hero too? What the hell girl! You can do it all!" Lance joked with her.

"I did what any mother would have done." She answered honestly.

"You're a mom?" Cena asked looking shocked.

"Yep, have been since 2008. I love my son more than life itself. I love kids. And not in a scary Micheal Jackson kind of way either!" They all laughed in unison with her.

"Well, here's a bunch of my merchandise, and Kofi threw in a couple of things too.

We'll autograph them for you too before you leave." John smiled at her.

"Thanks guys, but it's unnecessary. Seriously, it's ok."

Lance snapped away on his camera at the three of them as Phil stood there with a smirk on his face. He could strangely tell that she was embarrassed by all of the attention.

Finally he snapped a pic of all three of them together, her, John and Kofi.

As John and Kofi wished her a safe and good night, Punk walked back over to her. Little did they know that Lance was still there, with his trusty camera still on hand.

"Well tonight has certainly been exciting." She blushed.

"You're not kidding about that!" He exclaimed.

"Well I should probably go. Nine times out of ten, my heels are probably gone by now!" She was gonna be pissed again if they were.

"Holy shit! I didn't even notice that you were barefoot! Your feet are probably cold." He laughed

"They are, but I'm a New England chick. So of course, it's not anything I'm not used to." She smiled.

"How did you get here to Louisiana?" He asked puzzled.

"Ahh, well that's a long story better saved for another day." She evaded.

"Well, I guess I better do the whole gentleman thing." He smirked at her. She looked at him quizzically not understanding what he was meaning by that.

He suddenly picked her up and she yelped, he took her completely off guard.

"What the hell are you doing Phil?" She asked as fans started pointing at them and snapping pictures.

"Something I have wanted to always do but never had a reason to until now. Making girls cry has been a perfected art. Carrying them like a knight in shinning armor, something that I've never really done until now. Count yourself lucky. I would" He smirked at her and told her smugly. She rolled her eyes.

Someone yelled out that they had her shoes, and he yelled for them to give them to him. After he grabbed her heels, he asked her where her car was. She told him, and once they got there, he set her down on her hood and handed her shoes back to her.

"Thank you. Even though it wasn't necessary." She laughed.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." He said as she hopped off her hood. He hugged her again, and turned to leave.

It was only when she opened her car door, that she heard him yell out to her.

"It was nice to meet you Persephine!" He laughed at her dropped jaw.

"Don't look so shocked, I always see what you people tweet to me on twitter!" He said as continued back to his car.

She smiled a minute later and was about to climb in her car when Lance ran up to her.

"Hey, here's my number. Text me when you get a chance, and send me your email address so I can send you something!" He said as he handed her a piece of paper and ran off.

She climbed into her car, and drove away.

**Sorry this was sooo long! But you know what to do! Read, Rate and Review! Next chapter is coming very very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Authors Notes: A big huge thank you goes out to the following people: dreamin'BIG, xGoToSleepx, & last but not least Skywhisper for their awesome reviews and amazing feedback. Big thanks to dreamin'BIG for her amazing feed back to my brand new fic manipulation cover that I did for this story. It was my first time doing that, and needless to say when I received the email telling me how amazing she thought it was, I was floored! So thanks! **

**As for the fic cover, please refer to my profile for the link. I would love to hear what you guys think of my manipulation work. Please keep in mind, I had to tweak the model's eye a bit, and I don't think that it came out quite the way I was planning, but I'm still VERY happy with the overall result of my first time doing it. Leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story and it's brand new cover after you finish reading, and I promise I will shout you out at the beginning of the next chapter! Now let the show continue!**

Chapter 3: Dirt Sheets Are A Bitch.

Smug Bastard.

Seriously, he was the epitome of the term, "smug bastard." He knew who she was the whole fucking time! The smirks, the winks, the hugs, even carrying her to her goddamn car! It was shocking to say the least.

As Persephaine laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling the next morning, she was happy, and yet still wanting to slap that look off his face from last night. The events in her head, were replaying themselves over and over again. She looked over at the chair in her room and on top of all the merchandise that John and Kofi gave her for saving that little boy, sat CM Punk's personal Nexus shirt that he gave her. She had to admit, he looked amazing in that shirt when he came out in it last night. The way it would fit just right across his chest and arms. Not that she would ever tell him that though. His ego didn't need any more inflating!

Devilishly handsome, smug bastard.

She smiled.

Nope, she would take that thought to her grave.

She looked from his shirt, to her phone, where she saw the red light on it blinking. Once she got up, and reached for the phone, she had to sit down in shock. Over 37 missed calls and voicemails, along with over 50 text messages. What the hell was going on that needed her urgent attention?

At that moment, Alyssa saw it completely sane and fit for her to damn near burst down Persephaine's bedroom door.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Alyssa asked with a look of shock on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Persephaine asked confused.

"Something happened. People have been blowing my phone up all morning asking me if you're ok!"

"I just noticed that my phone had a shit load of missed calls and texts. But I don't really know what everyone is calling about." She answered back looking between Alyssa and her blackberry.

"Well get dressed, you're coming with me to the store real quick, so you can fill me in on everything that happened." Alyssa informed her. Sometimes, being polite was not her forte'.

After they were dressed and in her car, she proceeded to tell Alyssa about meeting Lance, and watching the matches, and how much fun she had seeing everything live. They both arrived at the store and as they walked in, people were doing double takes of Persephaine, and openly stopping and staring at her. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls, as Alyssa proceeded into the store, confused and getting worried that her best friend was now a run away fugitive some how. Persephaine walked down the chips section, and tried her best not to get irked at people for staring at her. What the hell was everyone's problem any way? Did she have a booger on her face or something? A rip in the ass of her jeans? People were pretty rude to just openly stare at her and not say anything about why they were doing it at least. Just then, she heard Alyssa scream from the front counter of the store. Running over to her friend, she saw Alyssa look up from the newspaper she was holding, to Persephaine, with pure shock on her face.

"I think I know why every one and their momma's are blowing up our phones!" She exclaimed as she held up the newspaper for Persephaine to examine.

There she was on the front page of The Town Talk, being carried away by none other than CM Punk himself.

"Oh shit!" She whispered as she stalked over to her friend and snatched the paper out of her hand.

The caption on the top of the paper was sticking out in bold letters for all to see, "Local Woman Saves Child & Wrestling Star From Certain Disaster!"

"What the fuck! Seriously? They had nothing better to do than to print this shit? Oh my God!" She whispered harshly.

"What the hell did you do last night? Because from the looks of this picture, I'd say you have one really hot famous guy's complete attention!" Alyssa said smirking at her.

"Just buy the paper, and buy these chips for me too. I'll be waiting out in the car. Now I get why everyone is staring, and trust me I don't feel like indulging people today!" With that, she stormed out of the store and waited for Alyssa inside of her car.

What the hell was she going to do? How was she going to explain this to her ex? He would want to know every detail, and then he would still accuse her of being a whore. Fuck him. He was the least of her problems right now. How the hell did this end up as front page material any fucking way? The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that this shit was probably all over the web right now. Which meant one thing, not only was she going to be hounded for answers by people, so was Punk. That's not good. He was only helping her out, and now people were going to turn it around into a romantic thing maybe. Hell, even that picture screamed romantic undertones, when that wasn't even the actual case. She pulled out her blackberry, and logged in online. The surest way to tell if she was right, was to check her follower numbers on twitter. Low and behold, she jumped from three hundred followers, to over one hundred and fifty thousand.

Nope, not good at all.

She didn't dare want to look in her Direct Messages inbox, but knew that it was inevitable. When she opened her inbox, she was suddenly thankful for the fact that you had to be following people back in order for them to Direct Message you. But she did realize a new and out of the ordinary development. CM Punk, sent her a message. Which meant, he was now following her.

"Hey just to let you know, I already know about the reports, and no I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be. Stop getting mad. I can see it."

"Smug bastard." She mumbled to herself. He was good. Score two for Punk, zero for Persephaine.

Just then she decided to tweet her new followers.

_'Might__ as __well__ get__ it__ out__ of__ the __way __now...'_ She concluded to herself.

_xPersephainexSinClairex I have no words for all of this attention. Jesus Christ is this for real?"_

She sent out her tweet and was overwhelmed by all the immediate responses she received. Poor Punk, now she finally understood how he felt.

Persephaine suddenly remembered that she had Lance's number still, so she decided to text him.

_'Hey Lance, it's Persephaine. You asked for my email last night, it's persephaine (dot) sinclarie (at) fakemail (dot) com and I want you and everyone else you work with to know how sorry I am about all of this publicity. This is NOT what I was looking for last night when I did what I had to do to help that little boy and Punk. I'm so embarrassed by all of this attention. :( Advice?'_

With in a few minutes, Lance responded back to her.

_'Persephaine it's ok! Stop worrying. You worry way too much. We all know you aren't some attention seeking whore lol it's all good. :) I'm going to send you some photos I took last night at the show, I think you're going to be really surprised. Also, just as a heads up, WWE wants to use some of the pictures on their website, and contact you for permissions, can I give them your number?'_

She was floored. They wanted to use pictures of her on their website? What kind of alternate reality did she step into? She decided to text him back.

_'Sure __that's __understandable,__ so__ that's__ fine.__ Give__ them__ my__ number.'_

He responded back another few minutes later.

_'Now, I need to warn you about something... Persephaine, WWE wants to interview you about what happened and possibly use your story as a part of some WWE Universe & Superstars Safety First publicity thing. It's to raise awareness about WWE's stand to protect it's talent and fans... I don't really have the full details but I'm warning you now so you can at least be prepared. I'm sorry if this upsets you because of how embarrassed you are already for all the attention you're getting.'_

It was official, this was not going away anytime soon. Of course someone would want to milk her for the publicity. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but she never imagined that this was the way she would be introduced to the WWE Universe. She was in college right now trying to study for her Bachelors in Communication Studies to become a member of the creative team one day. Or even possibly become an on air backstage "journalist," but she knew that the latter of the two was a little far fetched. This was not how she wanted to break into a career with the company, she wanted to do it on her own merit. Her own hard work, dedication, and so forth. Nothing more, nothing less. Why was the universe being so complicated towards her right now?

_'Ok,__ thanks __for__ the __heads __up __Lance. __I__ promise __I'll __play__ nice __when __they __call __so__ you__ and__ Punk __can__ stop__ worrying.__ I __know __that__ smug__ bastard __already __knows __what's going on__. __Tell __him__ I__ promise__ I'll__ keep __my __temper __in__ check.__ Lol__ :)'_ She sent back to him.

_'Actually__ the __crew__ and__ several __of__ the __talent__ stopped__ over__ at__ an __Arby's__ so __we__ can__ grab__ something__ to__ eat, __he's __here. __And__ yes,__ I'm__ gonna __go__ tell __him __right__ now__ so __I__ can __get__ the__ satisfaction__ of __seeing __his__ face __when __he__ realizes__ that__ someone__ isn't__ afraid__ of__ calling __him __a __'smug__ bastard,'__ lmao__ ;)'_ Lance laughed as he sent his reply back to Persephaine.

She panicked.

_'Shit! __Lance__ don't__ you__ fucking__ dare! __It__ was __a__ joke!__ If__ you__ tell__ him__ I__ swear __to __God __I'll__ ring__ your__ fucking__ neck__ next __time__ I__ ever__ see__ you__ again!'_ She texted back to him as fast as she could.

_'Lmfao __too__ late! __His __facial __expression__ was __priceless!__ He__ asked __me __for__ your __number __by__ the__ way...'_ Lance eluded.

_'You__ didn't...__ You__ wouldn't__ dare...'_ She was suddenly very nervous that he actually might have.

A second later, her phone dinged signaling a new text from someone.

_'__ "__Smug __Bastard,__" __huh? __;)__ Yeah,__ Lance__ told__ me.__ Busted.'_ She froze as soon as she read the text.

She went back and decided to reply back to Lance real quick.

_'They __will__ never__ be __able __to __find__ your __body. __Ever.'_ Lance suddenly gulped as he read the text she just sent him. He knew he was in some deep shit as soon as he opened the text.

Satisfied, she went and texted Punk back.

_'Oh__ we __both__ know __you're __not__ actually__ offended, __so__ stop__ pretending. __Besides, __now__ I__ have __you're__ cell__ number...__ be__ careful.__ What's __to __stop __me__ from__ letting __it__ slip __on__ oh__ say...__ twitter?__ ;) __lol'_ She sent with an evil grin.

Alyssa finally made it back to the car in a huff.

"Let's get the fuck out of here! People were stopping me in the store and asking me a million questions about you! Nosey ass people!" She told Persephaine angrily.

_'You __wouldn't __do __that. __Besides,__ you__ love __me. __[Insert __smirk __here]' _Punk texted to her.

_'I__ think __someone __is __a __little __over __confident __in __themselves...__ and__ I__ don't __love __you. __I __hate __you,__ completely __and__ fully __hate __you.__ So __much. __Can't__ you__ tell?__ :)'_ Smiling, she pressed sent.

"I'm sorry Lyss. Are you ok?" She asked her friend as she opened up her news paper while Alyssa drove back home.

Her phone beeped again, letting her know Punk responded back to her. Or Lance did to beg for his life. Either way, she was sure she was about to be entertained.

_'Oh__ yeah, __it's __completely__ obvious __how __much __you __hate __me.__ Especially__ last__ night,__ when __you__ would__ nuzzle__ your __head __into__ my __chest__ when__ever __I__ hugged__ you.__ Hahahaha'_ She blushed furiously. This is what she meant by smug bastard.

"Why are you so beat red over there? Who are you texting?" Alyssa asked her curiously.

"Just a really cocky person who thinks that he knows everything!" She answered looking away from her friend, embarrassed.

_'I__ have __not__ one __clue__ what __you're __talking __about.__ The __tip__ of__ my__ nose__ was __cold,__ and __you__ were __warm.'_ She lamely sent back to him.

_'Bwhahahahaha!__ I__ just __laughed__ way __too __hard__ at __this!__ I __smell__ bullshit!__ Hahaha __;)__ Well__ I__ gotta __get __back__ on__ the__ road,__ I'll__ text__ you __later__ Persephaine.__ :)'_ She saw his reply, and smiled.

_'Have __fun, __and__ safe __travels. __:)'_ She sent back and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

Once they arrived back home, Persephaine decided to jump online and see what exactly the dirt sheets were reporting. Knowing them, they either had all of her information by now, including her address, or they had a lot of misinformation about her and what happened last night. She swore if she saw one entry about her and Punk being some sort of couple or one night stand, she was going to curse some one completely out. And report them for poor, inappropriate journalism tactics.

Most of the sites were actually pretty accurate in their reporting of what had happened and wished Persephaine well and thanked her for what she had done. A few sites weren't as nice and accused her of setting this whole thing up so she could get her fifteen minutes of fame. She rolled her eyes at those sites. But the one thing they all had in common, was that they gave out her Twitter screen name. That didn't settle too well with her. But Twitter is an open forum, so it's not like she could complain about an invasion of privacy. A couple of the sites were even reporting on how they noticed that CM Punk was now following her on Twitter, and were speculating on what that could mean. Most assumed that it was a thank you thing, one or two of them suspected it had a romantic element to it and even used the pictures of them hugging and him carrying her to her car to support their, "case." Dumbasses.

Finally after reading a few more sites, she shut down her computer and went to take a nap. Her son would be coming home soon, and that meant she would have to deal with Jake. She sighed. Maybe he hadn't heard about what happened. Jake never was the type to stay up on current events in the news. But she knew her luck, was never that good. Closing her eyes, she settled in and welcomed the open bliss of dreamless sleep, where she could escape the craziness of press, fans, and Jake. Couldn't she just stay like this forever? She wished, reality was taking crazy turns and her biggest concern was for her son. She was praying that all of this wouldn't have a bad effect on him. She suddenly realized, she was more scared of what could happen because of all of this more than ever now. For her son, and herself.

With that she drifted off to sleep...

**Ok you know what to do! Go to my profile, you'll find the link to my created manipulation for this fic, and leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and the manip! New chapter will be up really soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!

Author's Notes: A big thank you to dreamin'BIG for another great review! I swear if it were not for her, I would lose faith that anyone ever reads this! Lol :) And for all of you lurkers, don't be shy, drop a review! I always love looking forward to reviews the next day after I post, so be kind and leave one!

Also, I have made another manipulation for the fic! Check out my profile for the link to the manip banner that I made! It includes a quote that Persephaine will say to Punkers in a future chapter. So keep checking in, I'm always coming up with creative stuff for you guys! Now on with the show!

Chapter 4: Figuring Out Why Fear Is In Control.

Persephaine awoke from her nap about two hours later to someone pounding on her front door. Alyssa, must have been gone or fast asleep in her room, because if she would have heard that, she would have killed who ever that person was! Quickly, she climbed out of her bed, and soon made her way out of her room and to the front door. Peaking out of her peep hole, she soon realized the reason why there was such a persistent pounding on the door.

"Jake, I have neighbors!" She said as she opened the door, and took her son from his fathers arms.

"Maybe if you would answer the damn door the first time I knocked, I wouldn't have to pound on it!" He snipped back at her.

She just rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he ever just be nice and normal to her? Did he really hate her that damn much? Because she didn't have the first clue why. Not after everything she put up with out of him all of these years.

"Why are you in such a snappy mood Jake? Got turned down from another little girl again?" Persephaine snapped back at him with a fake smile on her face. She honestly did not want to do this in front of her three year old son, but she would be damned if he put her down in front of him either.

He just scowled at her.

"From what I've been hearing it's not me who's been trying to whore around!" He said back sounding amused.

"Watch your mouth in front of our son, and you will especially watch how you talk to me, the mother of your child, in front of our son!" She said as she took her small child to his room, to lay him down while he napped. After laying him down on his bed, and closing his door, she walked back to the living room where Jake was waiting. Fuck, he knew about last night. Damn it all to hell and back.

"What's this bullshit about me supposedly whoring around?" Persephaine asked glaring daggers into Jake's eye sockets.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me Seph?" He asked with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that! You lost that privilege a long time ago. Now quit fucking around and explain to me how I'm the whore." She seethed out from gritted teeth.

"I'm talking about you and that horrible wrestler CM Punk. I saw the damn pictures in the paper!" Jake said back to her. He was up to something, and she had a bad feeling about where he was trying to go with it.

"Maybe if you had read the paper, you would know. Oh that's right! I forgot, you can't read unless it's some bitch in heat texting you!" She said snidely.

"So why him? Even I have to admit, I never thought you would fuck him to try to get back at me. But honestly, it not only made me laugh, I had to feel good about it. To know, that you would go that far to get back at little old me! Ha! It's great!" He laughed at her, as he sat on her couch.

"You're really too stupid to insult. Did you know that?" She asked him. Amazed at his complete and utter stupidity.

"No sweetheart, you're the stupid one if you didn't think I wouldn't see past this obvious attempt to try to get back at me." Jake said in response to her.

"Jake, I didn't fuck him you dipshit. I saved him from almost running over a little boy because of some stupid mother sending that little boy in front of his car. Learn how to keep up with the news and you would know this already." She answered back, pinching the bridge of her nose. A sure sign that she was annoyed.

"Well, whether that's true or not, who knows? But if he has any sense of decency, he won't. He can do much better." He replied back.

"What the fuck are you doing? What are you trying to prove? How much of a shitty woman I am? Well congratulations Jake, thanks to you, your family and your friends, I have absolutely no self confidence left. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because if it is, I know my fucking place already and I'm sick of you always feeling the need to remind me and keep me down. Now I think it's time for you to get the fuck out of my house." She snapped emotionally and stomped over to her front door, holding it open for him.

Jake just looked at her from the couch and laughed.

"Still a drama queen huh Persephaine?"

"Get. Out." She said once more, letting her anger start to come through.

"I have a right to know that you aren't whoring around and exposing my son to your ways." Jake replied lazily.

"That's it! I've had it! You want to talk about whore? Bitch, you are the LAST person on the planet to talk about whoring around! I have been out with two guys on two dates since you broke up with me for another woman on MY birthday several months ago! You've been out with a lot more people than I have! I haven't fucked around since you left me! Why? Because of the simple fact that I put being a mother first over my more carnal needs unlike one of us sitting in this room! If we didn't have a son, I could have if I wanted to, but I'm not a slut so I don't! What the fuck does it really matter to you though? Because Jake I'm an ex. It shouldn't matter what I do or who I'm doing it with as long as I don't let that interfere with my motherly responsibilities! Unlike YOU, I don't bring my fuck buddies around my son! You're introducing him to a new bitch every damn week! Do you really think that's healthy for our son? No it's not! It's going to confuse him if you keep pulling that bullshit!" Persephaine finally exploded on him. She had enough. Not this time, no more holding it in because him and his family made her scared of them. She never used to be like this. She was one of the strongest people that she knew. She hated herself for what she allowed them to turn her into. A weak, submissive person. Clearly, she was going to have to work on this.

"He's gonna have to get used to the fact that his mommy got replaced!" Jake snapped back with venom in his voice.

"Jake you know why you're an ex to me? You're an ex-ample of what I shouldn't ever date in the future. You can't turn a man whore into a monogamous husband!" She said grabbing him up off her couch by the collar of his shirt and walking him to her door.

"Hey get your hands off me before I take you to court over parental abuse!" He threatened.

She tossed him outside of her door.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, you sick son of a bitch!" With that, she slammed the door in his face. Within moments, she could hear him slamming shut his car door, and tearing off out of her driveway and down the street.

She slid to the floor and cried. Praying that her son slept through that argument. She hated herself, she really did. She felt like every move she made she had to clear through every one else first. Like she just couldn't breathe on her own if they could have a say so in it. Why her? She just didn't get it. Why was she the one having to live her life this way. There was no end to this in sight. Not until Jake moved on with some other woman. Even then, both him and his family might try to pull some of their controlling stunts on her. She was positive of it. She regretted ever getting together with him. But as soon as she thought that, she instantly felt bad. If she didn't get with that insufferable ass, she wouldn't have her beautiful little boy, who by far, was the only person keeping her sane any more. Her own family, thought the worst of her thanks to Jake and his family. It was partially the reason why she never went back home any more. She couldn't take their looks of disappointment in her. Especially from her father. That was the worst. Her stepmother, just pretended to be ignorant of everything. Something she was happy for.

All of her life, people have tried to control her free spirit and thoughts. It was like people couldn't stand it that she was actually smart, and capable. She understood when her parents tried to control her actions at times when she was younger, that was a parent's duty. But as she got older, it was like they just couldn't relate to her any more. Sure enough, fights ensued and the day before her eighteenth birthday, her father kicked her out. They didn't patch up from that until a few months later after she proved to him that she could live out on her own. At that point, she was with her controlling ex fiance' Dale. Dale was a sweetheart when they first got together, but then after they moved in together, he changed. She was only allowed to work and go home to him. She couldn't see her friends, go to school and finish her education, nothing. She eventually had to drop out of high school, and go get her GED instead. Something she always felt shame over. Seeing how she was in her senior year of high school when this happened. She soon realized he was only going to get worse and dumped his ass. He chased after her that night with a twelve gauge shot gun, and she ran and hid for her life. Once she made it to safety, she called her best guy friend, who practically almost killed Dale that night. She never filed a police report on him, but after that night, he left her alone and moved out. In hind sight, she ended up getting together with a boy she knew from high school. He was very good to her, and did anything for her. She stupidly left him for Jake and moved to Louisiana, because she thought she was holding him back, and she also thought she was head over heels in love with Jake. Which in all fairness, she was. She was still so innocent back then, Persephaine realized. If she only knew then what she knows now. Ever since then, things in her life have gone from bad to absolute worse. Five years later, she barely had anything to show for herself except for her son, her car, and college. That's it. She felt like a failure. Persephaine was completely terrified of doing anything with her life. She knew that if she tried, the people around her would make sure that she failed. Or at least would make her look bad enough to make it so she couldn't move on with her life. What was she missing here? Why couldn't she just be free and have the right to move on in her life?

At that moment her phone dinged, signaling a new text message had been received.

"_Hey __beautiful,__ I'm __in__ Houston,__ want __to __call__ me?__" _It was Punk. Of all people, he had to have the worst timing. She didn't mean that in a mean why, she meant as in he wanted her to call after she just got through crying and having a mental break down. Why was he being so nice to her? She was only a fan for Christ's sake!

She quickly dried her tears, sniffled a few times to clear her airways, and then dialed his number.

"Hey! I was wondering if I caught you at a bad time!" He answered her call with a light laugh in his voice.

"No, had somethings to deal with but, I'm free now. What's up?" She answered back smoothly.

"Well, I got a call from creative. How would you like to come down here to Houston for RAW?" He asked her.

"Um, no offense, but I don't think I can do that." She said back hesitantly.

"Why not? Is it that mommy and daddy won't let you? I mean, you are younger than me." He laughed.

She laughed at him.

"No, it's just that I have my son. I don't think I could find an appropriate babysitter in time. He just came back from spending the weekend with his father." She answered honestly.

"Bring him with!" He suggested.

"Yeah right! No way in hell! I don't want him exposed to everything that's going on, I love the company, but not that much Punkers." She said back.

"Naw, I was only kidding any way. Besides, WWE wants to meet with you for that interview, and while they love kids, I'm not sure they would appreciate having one of their already short handed techies playing babysitter!" He laughed at her.

"Exactly. So as nice as that sounds, I don't think so." She said back sadly.

"Persephaine, stop being a lazy ass, and call your friends and family. Get your ass out here. That's me being nice about it." He shot back at her seriously.

It startled her for a moment.

"Way to beat around the bush." She shot back.

"You know I don't beat around any bushes." He told her. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do. But no promises. This should have been more in advance instead of two days before hand." She said sternly.

"Blah, blah, blah. Why are you still talking to me and not finding little dude a babysitter and getting your ass out here to chill with us? You're young, fucking live a little. And stop using the, 'I'm a mom so I can't do shit,' excuse. I'm starting to second guess my judgment on you." He told her.

"Phil, bite me." She said back with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me back with some better news within the next few hours. That way I can tell them to book your travel arrangements. Bye." He laughed at her.

"Bye." She said and hung up.

"High strung, devilishly handsome, smug bastard is more like it." She said to herself.

With that she got on the phone and started calling around to find a babysitter.

An hour later, Alyssa had agreed to babysit Persephaine's son for her so she could go and get everything done in Houston. Alyssa was super excited, once Persephaine explained all of the story to her. Her son Joshua woke up and walked out to the living room. She picked him up and cradled him to her shoulder. She loved cuddling with him, especially when he just woke up. Those were always the best. Soon, he wanted his aunty Al though, and went straight over to Alyssa. Persephaine, stepped outside to call Punk back and let him know what was going on.

"You better have some good news, or I swear I'm hanging up on you. I will continue to hang up on you until you finally do have some news I want to hear." Punk said with a laugh.

"If you would shut it for a moment, then you would be really happy to hear that I can come out there." She said with a smirk.

"Feisty! I like! Alright, I'll let them know after we get off the phone what's going on." Phil told her, happy that he got his way.

"Ok, anything I should know or be aware of before I get there?" She asked.

"Um, not really. You'll be hanging out with me most of the time, even though Cena and Kofi have been bugging me about you. So I'm sure you can hang with them too. You'll be backstage while the show is going on. You'll also have a ring side seat too in case you get bored in the back and want to watch the show." He said.

"No T.V appearances! I'm happy!" She laughed out loud.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that just yet. If I know them, they are going to want to shoot something with you backstage hanging out, and probably do a RAW interview with Josh. So I wouldn't count that out. Sorry beautiful." Punk smirked.

"Stop calling me beautiful, before I have to kick your ass." She warned him.

"Pift, like that'll happen. I still like the feisty spirit though! It looks good on you!" He shot back at her.

"Punkers, if I didn't know any better I would say you're a world class flirt." She laughed at him.

"Nope, just an equal opportunity guy to all lovely beauties such as yourself." He said back in fake seriousness.

"Yeah right, save your bullshit for the birds who don't have the first clue about you. I'm sure the WWE universe is full of them, waiting at your beck and call." She laughed at him.

"I'm hurt. I really am."

"Stop lying. It's not your strong suit, Mr. Brutally Honest."

"Alright beautiful, I'll see you tonight when you fly in. Bye." He said with a smile.

"Bye Punkers." She smiled.

"Yup, you like him." Alyssa said with a smirk

"Holy shit! Scaring people now huh?" Persephaine jumped back.

Alyssa laughed at her.

"Yup. _'Punkers, __if__ I__ didn't__ know__ any__ better__ I__ would__ say__ you're __a__ world__ class __flirt!'_" Alyssa mocked her.

Persephaine turned as red as a tomato.

"I did not sound like that." She denied.

"Yes you did! I was cute! You can tell you like him. If he can't tell, then he's either blind or an idiot. Maybe both."

"I don't like him like that. I like him as a friend. He's easy to talk to. I get him on some level. He's outside of the people I deal with everyday around here, and that's refreshing. So no, I'm not trying to date him. Last I heard, he had a girlfriend anyway. Beth Phoenix or something like that. So no, I'm not about that, and besides, you know I don't dare date any way." Persephaine said lamely. She was grasping at anything here and Alyssa could tell. She wasn't about to let her get away that easy.

"Girl, live a little. Fuck Jake, he can't take away Josh from you because you decide to move on! Stop being so scared and live your life. Don't you see? This happened for a reason! This is God's way of trying to push you into living your life finally. No more excuses, you either take it or leave it. But I'm positive, if you don't take this chance, you won't ever get another one like it again." Alyssa warned her.

"Wow, it's scary how much you and Punk sound so much a like sometimes. Never tell him I said that, okay?" She laughed.

"I promise."

With that, both girls went back inside to help her pack, with Josh's help of course. About two hours later, she was at the airport, info in hand and checking in to fly out.

As she looked back at Alyssa and Joshua, she felt sad to be leaving her son. Granted it was only two days, but still. So she blew him a kiss as she turned back away and headed through the terminal. Now her nerves were settling in. She was going to see RAW live. Backstage.

She was also going to be interviewed on live T.V. Oh Jesus, how was she going to do this and not curse on live T.V!

The last thing she thought as she boarded her flight though, was that she was going to see _him_ again.

Oh Jesus indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to dreamin'BIG and AngelsDestiny22 for their reviews and feedback! If you haven't seen it already, head over to my profile, and check out my fic manipulation cover for this story, along with a new banner I created yesterday as well! You can either leave your feedback in the reviews or PM them to me! **

**All lurkers, I love the fact that you keep coming back, but I would LOVE it if you left a little review too! All reviews are welcome! So go ahead, and leave one. Don't be shy! :) Now on with the next chapter! Woo Woo Woo! *Having a Zack moment***

Chapter 5: Houston, We Have A Problem (Part 1 of 2)

The city lights were in glorious view as Persephaine's plane landed. It seemed the butterflies in her stomach just couldn't get any worse, little did she know, she was completely wrong. As soon as the captain turned off the seat belt signs and people started to get off of the plane, Persephaine dug through her purse to drag out her itinerary. She had no idea where she was suppose to go, and she supposed she might have to rent a car, and track down the hotel. After taking the paper out, she stood up, reached in the overhead bin, and retrieved the rest of her carry on stuff.

Walking out and down the ramp, she looked around for a sign to point her in the direction of luggage pick-up. After spotting it, she headed in the direction of where the arrows were pointing her, and soon arrived at glass doors leading out of the terminal. Once she stepped out, and on the escalators, she received quite the shock. Standing there grinning at her was someone she did not expect to see. Kofi Kingston. She smiled and raced down the rest of the steps. When she reached the bottom, she ran and jumped into Kofi's arms.

"Holy shit! What are you doing here man?" Persephaine laughed as they hugged.

"Ah, I couldn't let you be stranded at the airport now could I?" He replied back smiling at her.

A few people stopped and open stared at them, before a little girl approached them and sweetly asked Kofi if he was the real Kofi Kingston from WWE. He smiled sweetly at the little girl and told her that he indeed was the one and only. She and her mother asked to take pictures with him, which he kindly accepted. Persephaine offered to take the photos for them, and once they were finished, they walked over to get the rest of her luggage.

After taking her bags for her, much to Persephaine's protests, Kofi took them in the opposite direction of the car rental area. Noticing this, she cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Um, I still need to get a rental there big man!" She said laughing at his expression.

"No you don't." He smirked at her.

"Ok, and how do you propose we get to the hotel?" She asked in her natural smart ass tone, with a matching smirk of her own.

"Come outside and see for yourself." He simply said as he continued outside.

Once Persephaine stepped outside, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. There was Punk, standing outside of the car with a black hoodie and a pair of snug fitting jeans on, with his Doc Martins.

"I should have known." She said throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes, you really should have. Dum-dum." He smirked at her. Kofi just laughed at her, and popped open the trunk to their rental.

She flipped him off, and he pretended to be hurt as he looked at her.

"That's not nice you know. How are you gonna flip off the guy giving you a ride to your hotel?" he playfully asked her.

"Like this." She answered back and flipping him off again. He just smirked at her and shook his head.

"Come on trouble, climb in and let's get the fuck out of here." He said to her.

She went for the back seat passenger door and he proceeded to stop her.

"Kofi!" He yelled out, holding eye contact with her as she looked at him bewildered.

"Yeah!" Kofi yelled back.

"Persephaine gets shotgun!" He told him as he pushed her door shut, and pointed her to the front door instead.

"Gotchya!" He answered back with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at him but got in the front seat any way.

"Someone is spoiled." She smirked at him.

"You have no idea!" Kofi said with a wink.

"Hey Kofi!" Punk yelled out from his side of the car. Kofi looked up to see Punk flipping him off this time. Persephaine laughed at the guys before climbing into her seat.

On the way to the hotel, the ride was pretty uneventful with the exception of the guys asking her how was her flight and how her son handled the fact that she was going to be away for a couple of days. She missed him so much already. Truth be told, she was not only nervous about being away from him for those couple of days, but also what her ex and his family were going to say about her just up and leaving like this. She felt like a horrible mom for doing it already, she didn't want their shit on top of it, but she was doing what she knew she needed to. Trying to get this whole commotion settled down, for her son's sake. But she wasn't about to share that with them, not yet at least.

Persephaine pulled out her cell phone and called Alyssa to let her know she was alright and ask how Joshua was doing.

"Hey Al, I've made it and in one piece! How's my son doing?" She asked, nervous that he may have threw a tantrum after she left.

"He cried a little at first, but he's completely fine now. Infact, he's asleep already." She said back.

"Well that's good news. I feel horrible about up and leaving him on you like this. I'm sorry Al." She said back sadly.

"None of that shit! I mean it! You enjoy yourself and enjoy all of this attention you're getting! Besides, I'm dying to know does that Punk guy look as good in real life as he did in that photo with you on the front page?" She asked excitedly.

"Um... you want to say hi to him?" Persephaine asked in hopes that she would get the hint that she was right next to him and couldn't answer her question at the moment. Suddenly Punk took her phone without warning.

"Al is it? Hey what's up?" He answered her best friend and roommate.

The next thing she knew, she could hear Alyssa talking very fast to Punk and Punk was laughing at her. She looked at Kofi who was jamming out to his iPod. Nope, not gonna get any help from him. Damn it. Only God knows what the hell she could be saying to him. Shit.

"Really now? Why's that?" Punk said as he eyed Persephaine with a smile.

Uh oh. What the hell was she saying to him? All she knew was that she was going to kill Alyssa as soon as she got her hands on her again. Fucking sell-out.

"Well I promise I will make sure she thoroughly enjoys herself while she's out here. She won't go home disappointed. Well, she looks ready to murder me so, I'm gonna hand the phone back to her. Nice to talk to you Al. Bye." He said as he winked at her.

As soon as he handed the phone back to her, she smiled at him and turned her attention out the window.

"Happy now?" She asked Al.

"Very. He likes you, I can tell. He obviously doesn't know it yet, but he likes you." She said in a very smug tone.

"Smartass. Knock it off. I know what you're doing. I'm a big girl and I'll be fine on my own." Persephaine said to make it seem like Alyssa asking Punk, to make her relax and enjoy herself, was what she was chastising Alyssa about. In reality, she was chastising her about playing match maker. She knew exactly what Alyssa was up to.

"Oh hell no! This is way too much fun! Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I were a pain in your ass at times?" She asked her.

"A better friend!" She laughed back at her.

"Bitch." Alyssa snapped back playfully.

"You know it! Well look, I got to go. If little man wakes up, or starts crying and giving you a hard time, call me. If I can't calm him down, I will hop the first flight back home. Got it?" She asked sternly. When it came to Joshua, she didn't play around.

"I got it. But please do yourself a favor and enjoy yourself. You never get to relax, and you deserve this mini vacation away from here. Forget about Jake, and his family. Concentrate on you honey, you really need to relax."

"Yes mother," Persephaine answered her back, "are you through yet?"

"Yup! Now bye hoe!" Al laughed at her.

"Bye slut!" She laughed back and hung up.

Phil looked over at her, and smiled. He was thinking about what Alyssa said to him over the phone. How she asked him to make sure that she didn't have a nervous breakdown and enjoyed herself. He understood that Persephaine was a little high strung, and definitely carried herself as an over stressed person. He understood that more than most people did. You try traveling most days out of the year, and see if that doesn't take it's toll on your body and mental health. Exactly. Plus dealing with some real losers (whether they were fans or people he worked with) while on the road, and you have a recipe for being overworked and over stressed.

"What's up?" Persephaine asked him as she studied his face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how tired I am, but yet I already know I won't be able to sleep. Life of an insomniac I guess." He told her.

"You're partially lying. I can tell." She shot back.

"Damn! She's pretty good man!" Kofi said. Apparently he had took out his ear buds and was paying attention to them. She blushed.

"Fans. They think they know everything there is to know about me. Truth is, you really have no idea." He said. Whether it was to her or Kofi, she was unsure about that.

"I don't assume, but you are a little bit more readable than you think you are. Well to someone with a 124 IQ at least." Persephaine said back.

Feisty to the fullest, he realized. Kofi just laughed at them.

They arrived at the hotel in that moment, and were soon exiting the car. She couldn't get out of that car soon enough. There was a tension that was starting to form in the car and she didn't like it. That was not how she was picturing this getting started off with. She went to the trunk to collect her things, at which point, both Punk and Kofi shooed her off and told her that they had it under control. When they walked into the lobby, Persephaine told the lady her name and that she might have a reservation set up with them. Sure enough, the lady pulled her up in their system and handed her a room key.

"Sixth floor, room 626. It's on your right side, six doors down from the elevator." The receptionist kindly told her. After which, Punk and Kofi walked her to her room.

After they stepped off the elevator, she turned to her right and walked to down to the sixth door. Once she heard the lock click open in the door, she stepped inside with both guys hot on her heels.

"Not too bad actually. I wasn't expecting this!" She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The big guys tend to make us shell out for this because of how much they pay us, but they're actually spoiling you!" Punk teased.

"Of course they are. They don't want to leave a bad impression. You know this." She said to him with a smirk.

"Well, I put your bags next to the bed, I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll see you guys in the morning." Kofi said as he hugged her again, and left from the room.

Persephaine took off her jacket and flopped on her bed.

"AH! It's so soft!" She expressed out loud.

"Well, while you're getting acquainted with your bed, I'm gonna go back to my room as well." At this she sat up and got off the bed.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day." She said walking him to her door.

"It's fine, I get it. Trust me. Well, I will swing by in the morning, we have a long day ahead of us." He warned her.

She opened her door and turned to him as he walked out. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Good night Persephaine."

"Good night Phil." She smiled at him.

As he reached out to hug her, they got zapped. Fucking static electricity again! She had jump back just as he did and they looked at eachother again.

"Again? Seriously?" She asked holding her hand that got zapped.

"You have got to stop doing that." He laughed at her.

"Me! I didn't grab any one for a hug! That would be you!" She laughed back at him jokingly.

He grabbed her again, this time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled amazing. Same cologne as last time. Simply divine and masculine. He smiled.

"Persephaine, you're doing it again." He whispered.

"Shut it. You're ruining the moment." She whispered back, as he chuckled at her.

Once she let go less than a minute later, she was blushing furiously, and turned to walk back inside her room. He smiled at her and proceeded to his own room.

Persephaine collapsed on her bed and threw her hands over her face. This couldn't be happening. She then pulled out her laptop from her bag, and connected up online. When she logged into her Twitter account, she decided to update her status.

_xPersephainexSinClairex sitting in my hotel room, such an overwhelming day! I'm not sure I can even wrap my head around it! _

Responses started to pour in by the hundreds, it was shocking. So since she had this many people following her, she might as well respond to people. She could probably use this to her advantage.

_FutureDivaAshley: xPersephainexSinClairex Was that whole thing a set up when you met Punk?_

_xPersephainexSinClairex: FutureDivaAshley this will be the first and last time I ever entertain this question: NO I did no such thing. _

She sighed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, she answered it honestly. Move on to other questions.

_Roadie4Life: xPersephainexSinClairex How long have you been a WWE fan?_

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Roadie4Life I have been a WWE fan since I was a small child. I'm 24 now, I've been a fan for at least 19-20 years._

_CMPunk: xPersephainexSinClairex is your phone on right now?_

_xPersephainexSinClairex: CMPunk yeah it is. It's in my handbag right now. Why?_

_CMPunk: xPersephainexSinClairex That would explain why. DumDum. Go get your phone._

Persephaine laughed at him. She went over to the bathroom where she left her handbag, grabbed her blackberry out of it and smiled when she saw she missed two texts from him.

"_Still__ up__ I__ see,__ decided__ to __occupy __your __new__ fan __base __on __twitter?__ How __are __you__ handling __having__ my__ army __of__ followers __behind__ you? ;)__" _That was the first one.

"_Ignoring __me __now__ too? __:(__ Fine,__ your __ass__ can't __ignore __me __on__ twitter...__" _She smirked at his last text, and decided to tweet him back.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: CMPunk I see what you meant. Btw, I'm feeling a little blown away by "The Army," but it's not bad ;)_

_CMPunk: xPersephainexSinClairex are you seriously going to do this via Twitter? DumDum._

_xPersephainexSinClairex: CMPunk if you call me "DumDum" one more time, I promise you're gonna regret it. Dork. _

_CMPunk: xPersephainexSinClairex Challenge Accepted. DumDum._

He sent back to her grinning his ass off.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: CMPunk that's fine. Game on. Just know, I can wait forever for the right moment, just a heads up. Dork._

_CMPunk: xPersephainexSinClairex Blah blah blah, all talk, no action. DumDum._

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Alright everyone, all things aside, I'm about to hit the pool and go for a swim so I can sleep good tonight. Night! :)_

With that, she signed off, and ran to the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. It was only when she reached her suit case, did she realize Alyssa had other plans at the last minute when Persephaine's back was turned.

"That bitch!" She breathed out in shock, as she held up her two piece bikini she bought last year and never wore, because she felt like an ugly cow in it. It was pure white, with hot pink string ties. The string ties also had pink glitter on them. It was very simple and sexy at the same time. Persephaine also realized that Alyssa left her a little note.

"_If you have found this, I know you hate me right now! But, just try it on! It's not like anyone at the hotel is going to personally know who you are any way! Remember what I said, live a little! Chicken shit! :)_

_Love ya, Al"_

Fuck it, every one was sleeping, including Kofi, Punk and John. Why not? No one would ever see her in it.

So she went to the bathroom and changed into her bikini. Checking herself in the mirror, it hadn't hit her until that moment, just how much weight she had lost. With her tan, she actually didn't look too bad in it. Kind of shocking, but in a very nice way. After throwing on a black tank top, and her black short-shorts, with her flip flops she walked out. On her way down to the pool, she started to feel very nervous again.

Brushing it off, she finally reached the pool and put her towel, phone and room key on a near by table. Luckily, this was an indoor heated pool, or else she would be freezing cold right now! Carefully, looking around and evaluating her surroundings, once she realized she was in the clear, she took off her clothes. Left standing in only her bikini, she walked around to the deepest end of the pool. Her favorite thing to do was find the deepest part of the water, and diving in head first. That's exactly what she proceeded to do.

After she resurfaced, and wiped her hair back out of her face, she continued to swim laps around the pool. It was only when she heard a loud splash, very close to her, that she realized that she was not alone. Looking over to where she heard the splash in question, she saw no one. She thought that was really strange seeing how she could have sworn she felt the splash as well. Suddenly, without warning, she felt someone grab her from behind. Persephaine let out a scream, which was only silenced, by a tattooed hand on her mouth. Once she stopped freaking out, she looked up to realize that it was actually Punk and he was laughing at her.

"You fucking asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" She said panting.

"I know! It was pretty fucking funny actually." He said smirking at her.

She punched him in his arm.

"Dork." She said as broke free of him and continued going about her laps around the pool some more.

He smiled at her and climbed out of the pool to watch her, and relaxed over in one of the pool chairs nearby.

"So are you going to swim all night, or are you actually going to finally talk to me. I'm surprised you haven't tried to take up more of my time already." He said looking at her swimming form.

She paused in her laps.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked him seriously.

"Why did you do it? Not many people I know, would have had the balls to run out in front of a moving car to save someone. And I know some good people." He said, holding eye contact with her the whole time.

"I told you this already, I'm a mother. I did what any mother would have done." She answered him.

"No, you see I don't believe that Persephaine. Not a lot of people would have done that. Let's be honest here, when it comes to danger, a lot of people's 'Fight or Flight,' part would kick into 'Flight.' So why did you do it?" He asked her again.

"Motherly instinct, is one part of it. The other part, I don't know. I just felt compelled. Don't ask me why, I just couldn't sit back and do nothing Phil. I had to act. It was like someone was screaming at me to move my ass and get over there before it was too late." She said, not knowing if he would understand what she meant.

"You have a natural fight response. So why are you so scared of letting go and just being yourself?"

Persephaine had enough.

"Ok, here's a better question. Why are you so interested? I'm not a goddamn pet project, nor am I your charity case. You don't know the first thing about me, nor I about you. So don't sit here, talking to me, like you know me or my story. Because rest assured, you absolutely do not." She snapped at him. She was highly offended and upset that he would talk to her like he knew her personally. They just met not too long ago, after she saved him from killing a child by accident. That didn't mean he knew her personally.

His eyes darkened immediately.

"Maybe I'm interested because I see a sad and pathetic girl infront of me who is completely lost and out of touch with herself. And that's a shame because I think she's an awesome person who doesn't get phased by bullshit too easy. You're right, you're not a goddamn pet project or charity case, I'm actually trying to see you as a person outside of a fan. But if you don't want me to, then please let me know, and I promise I can stop. As for your life story, you're right, I don't know it. But you do have a very close friend back home who does, and it's obvious she worries about you. She worries that you're so lost because of everything you go through, that you don't know how to let go and live in the moment anymore. But I want to know you, and I'm here actually trying. Not because I feel some stupid obligation to, but because I really want to. If you're gonna just keep using the bitch tactic though, I won't bother, because I don't need the same bullshit from you, that I can get from any other person." He snapped back at her.

While he was on his tirade, she had made her way out of the pool, and stood in front of him. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to what he told her about Alyssa.

"What did she tell you?" Persephaine said defeated and turning away from him. She sat on a near by chair next to him.

"Does it really matter?"

"Obviously it does, if it has you asking me questions."

"Fair enough. She worries about you. Said that you were overstressed, overwhelmed, and overworked. Nothing ever seems to make you happy any more, except when you talk to me." He smiled at her. She blushed again.

"Don't flatter yourself. My son does make me happier than anything on this planet." She laughed at him.

"Yeah, that's obvious. But what about outside of him? What makes you happy?" He asked sitting beside of her.

She studied him for a few moments. She couldn't believe she was going to trust him with this. She didn't even trust her own family and friends with this because she knew they wouldn't care. Oh well, it's either take the plunge now, or never.

"Writing, I can get lost in another world. It's what keeps me going. Knowing that when I'm done with college, and I can finally go for my dream... it's the only thing I have left." She answered honestly.

"What's your dream?" He whispered beside her.

"To work for this company in the creative department. That's what I want. That or a backstage interviewer." She whispered back with a small laugh.

He smiled at her. She finally opened up to him.

"You know what I want Persephaine?" He told her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"To quit. And I will in July." He whispered to her.

She turned to him. Absolutely and utterly floored.

He looked her square in the eyes. He was not kidding, or joking.

Houston, we have a problem...


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to dreamin'BIG and Aoi Nami-chan for their awesome reviews! So, with that in mind, and to much popular demand lol, on with the show! **

Chapter 6: Houston, We Have A Problem (Part 2 of 2)

She sat there rooted in her chair. Was he serious? Where did this come from?

"Are you serious?" She whispered back to him.

"As a heart attack." He said looking her in the eye.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could manage to ask him. What were all of his loyal fans going to think about this? She was one of them for crying out loud!

"Truth is, I'm burnt out. Plus I'm tired of all of the bullshit. You guys on twitter, are a huge part of the reason that I see this. A lot of the things that you guys are telling me, makes sense. Don't tell them I said that though." He said with a smirk.

"So you've decided to just leave? Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense!" She said back becoming angry and standing up.

"Alright, so you're pissed. Why?" He asked sitting back in his chair.

"I understand that this is ultimately your decision, I get that. But damn, I never expected you to be a quitter Phil. Not you." She said as she slid her shorts on over her bottoms, and tying her hair back into a wet bun.

"Where do you get off saying that?" He snapped at her with his eyes narrowed on her.

"Because that's what you're really doing at the end of the day! Quitting! You're not making the change that you know this place desperately needs! Have you ever thought about why people like me reach out to people like you on a place like Twitter? It's because we know that you have a passion for this business that not many of your co-workers do! We know that YOU have the power to make the changes within! It's like you're the fucking voice of the voiceless for crying out loud!" She snapped back at him.

"You guys sure as shit don't need me for that! If you and the rest of the people want a goddamn change, then make it happen! What the fuck do you guys need me for?" He asked her jumping up from his chair, and standing in front of her. She didn't realize until this moment, just how much taller he was to her smaller 5'8' frame.

"Of course, you wouldn't get it. You know for someone who likes to claim he's so goddamn smart, you sure can be fucking dense sometimes! We reach out to you because you see what we see! No bullshit, just the brutal honesty that the fans are tired of the same shit being shoved down our throats! Standing beside you, is like being struck by lighting! It's marvelous, and scary as hell, all at the same time. We see this! We see that spark in you that we once saw back in the day. Back from guys like Austin, Taker, Mike fucking Foley, and countless others. You're not a goddamn sell-out like The Rock, and you're not constantly shoved down our throats like Cena! Why the hell do you think people boo him? We're tired of his five plus years face run! We're dying for the heel to come out! We're dying for that change just like you are! You just need a reason to ignite that fire, and then you'll be unstoppable." She said as she held eye contact with him.

He held eye contact with her for a moment longer before turning from her and collecting his shirt and towel. He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes for another moment. Persephaine felt like she was holding her breathe. The look in his hazel eyes, was a look that she would never forget.

"You're going to be one hell of a person in creative one day Persephaine. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." He said cryptically. Then he turned and walked out of the pool area and left her standing alone.

She sighed. He was angry at her, and as much as it bothered her, she would never sugar coat the truth for him. Ever.

Sadly, collecting the rest of her things, she walked out of the pool area, and made her way back to her room. Once in her room, she took at hot shower, brushed her teeth and collapsed into bed. As much as she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. So she tossed and turned, thinking of Punk, and everything that keeps transpiring between them. She wasn't lying when she told him that standing next to him was like lighting. He just had to see what she and everyone else around him saw. Something amazing.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She quickly got up and threw her hair in a messy bun. When she opened the door, there was Kofi and John. She sort of felt let down, but she perked up when John practically rushed her for a big hug. Hugging him back and smiling, she had to let him know that she needed to breathe. Laughing he put her down and apologized.<p>

"Have you guys seen Punk yet this morning?" She asked timidly.

Both John and Kofi looked at eachother then back to her. Ok, so they have, and it wasn't good.

"He says he's not feeling well, so he's in his room." Kofi answered.

"What room number is he in?" Persephaine asked.

"Um, I don't thi-" John was cut off.

"What room number?" She asked again, leaving no room for arguments.

"630, down the hall." Kofi answered her.

With that she walked out of her room, but stopped short and turned back.

"Room key Kofi," she asked holding her hand out to him.

"It's scary, how you know things." Kofi told her, handing her the room key.

"Stay here, both of you." She told them and set off for Punk's room.

Sliding the key into the lock and watching it unlock for her, she opened the door and walked into the room.

"You're seriously going to avoid me now?" She asked him as she looked at him sitting up on his bed and watching T.V.

"Damn it, I'm never letting Kofi have a spare key again." He said with a sigh and turned off the T.V.

"So because I wouldn't sugar coat the truth, you're going to avoid me."

"Persephaine, don't start. I just woke up and personally I don't feel like hearing any bullshit this morning." He snapped at her.

Wrong move. With a fire blazing in her eyes, she walked over to his bed and yanked him out of it.

"What the fuck? Have you lost your fucking mind!" He yelled at her.

"Maybe. Now get your ass dressed and meet me in the lobby, we have some shit we're gonna get straight today. No more of this avoiding bullshit. Today, you and are going to go for a little trip. Alone." She told him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her, with a matching look in his eyes.

"Ok, that's your choice, but trust me when I say, you might want to heed my advice." She said with a smirk.

"Really now, and why is that?" He challenged.

"You don't hate me Phil, you're just pissed that I was right." She told him.

"Right now, I don't particularly like you very much." He snipped at her.

"Really now? Want to bet on that?" She asked him challenging him back.

"I'm willing to put anything you want on that." He shot back.

Suddenly, she moved over to him. Once she stood in front of him she pushed him down on his bed, and while he was sitting up on his bed, she climbed on his lap. Punk was shocked, what was she doing?

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Stop. Just stop it. I can't stand it when you're like this. I'm never going to sugar coat things for you. I can't, no matter how much I want to..." She whispered in his ear.

He eventually gave in and hugged her back. She smiled. Putting her head back into the crook of his neck, she kept smiling. She then sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered back to her.

They locked eyes and kept the hold for what seemed like forever. Suddenly she felt something poking at her from between her legs. Shooting straight up and out of his arms, she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She stammered.

He just laughed at her.

"Well in all fairness, I did tell you that I just woke up!" He said between laughs.

"Make that _thing_ behave!" She said keeping her head turned. She was mortified. Apparently, she didn't think her whole, "climb on top of CM Punk," plan through.

He laughed at her and walked over to his bathroom while her back was turned. Once he was safely inside, he shouted to her that the coast was clear.

"I'm going to go get dressed, please make sure that thing is on a leash before you meet me in the lobby!" She shouted back to him, before leaving his room. The last thing she heard from him, was a hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>Once back in her room, John and Kofi looked at her, and saw how red she was.<p>

"Is he pissed?" John asked.

"Nope." She said as she shook her head.

Suddenly she reach her suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

John and Kofi just looked at each other, not having the first clue what her deal was.

"Punk and I have plans, so if you guys want, we can catch up later this afternoon?" She asked them through her shut bathroom door.

Suddenly, Kofi smiled at John.

"Sure, we can catch up with you guys before RAW tonight." He told her, while pulling John out of the room with him. Poor John, he was so confused he didn't know which way was up or down.

Once she heard the door close, she sighed. She couldn't lie, he had turned her on. The way she just took control, climbed on him and they way his anger just dissolved as he held her to him. She had no idea where it came from, or what possessed her to just do that. But what really struck her, was how much in that moment, before his "pet" decided to make an appearance, that she really wanted him to kiss her. It was odd, because he had the same exact look in his eyes as well. The way his arms fit around her, how his hands gripped her hips... Persephaine quickly shook herself out of where her thoughts were going.

"Stop it! You're not one of those sluts who just jumps in bed with a guy just because he's famous! Or hot, and sexy, and has a really kissable lips... UGH! Seriously! You've got to be kidding me!" She scolded herself. Quickly shaking herself out of her thoughts, that would no doubt get her in trouble, she quickly started getting dressed and putting her makeup on. Once she was done, she grabbed her handbag, blackberry, and room key.

Looking up from her phone when she stepped off the elevator, she saw him standing there leaning against the wall smirking at her. She couldn't help but turn a deep shade of red before walking over to him.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Sure, now where are we going?" He asked her.

"I was actually thinking of going to a few places today." She said as she pulled out an itinerary, and holding it up.

"Really?" He said laughing at her.

"What?" She asked him, wondering why he was laughing at her.

He took the itinerary out of her hands and tossed it into the trash can beside the elevator doors.

"Hey! I needed that! It had all of the activities I had planned for us today on there!" She said in shock.

"Screw your plans. Today, we're just going to do." He said smiling at her.

She threw him a glare as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her outside. Once he reached his rental, he unlocked the doors and they both climbed in.

"Okay Mr. I Wanna Throw Away Persephaine's Itinerary Of Plans For The Day, where are we going?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where ever the road takes us." He answered back.

A little while later, they arrived at a zoo. Shocked, Persephaine stepped out of the rental, and walked over to Punk.

"The zoo? I'm shocked." She told him.

"I know. Let's go!" He said walking beside her.

After getting inside, they walked around the fish tanks looking and pointing at different types of fish. Persephaine loved the Coy fish, and even got to throw some feed at them. Punk decided to take a couple of pictures of this, especially when they splashed at her.

A little while later, they were at the gators and she smiled as she went over to the animal keeper who was allowing people to take pictures with the babies. She took a picture with herself and the baby alligator, and tried her hardest to get Punk to take a picture with the animal as well.

"No way in hell. I'll leave that to you beautiful!" He said with a smirk.

"Chicken shit." She mumbled at him. He took off after her as she ran away from him. When she reached the snake pit, she quickly stopped and stared in wonder at the snakes behind the glass.

"Yay it's snakes! Not. These things give me the damn creeps." He said with a shudder.

"I think they're beautiful. So misunderstood." She said as she peered into the glass at a King Cobra.

"Those things are not beautiful. You're beautiful. The snakes? Not so much." He said from beside her.

"Whatever." She said smiling and rolling her eyes at him.

Once they left the snake pit, they completely skipped over the spiders and went to where the monkey were located. Take a few pictures together with the monkey's, they moved on to the African Safari exhibit.

"Oh wow, an albino tiger!" Persephaine said as she took pictures of the tiger. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him, while snapping pictures.

"Yeah she's perfect." He told her looking right at her.

"Of course she is! She's different than the rest of them." Persephaine said as she continued to snap away on her camera. Little did she know that Punk was snapping a picture of her on his iPhone. At the last second before he snapped the photo of her, she looked up and over at him. The sunlight caught her just right as he tapped the camera to take the picture.

"Punk! You're suppose to be snapping pictures of them! Not me! Dork." She said smiling.

He just laughed at her and took her hand, leading her towards the lions. She smiled at the lioness who was tending to her young cubs.

"You remind me of her." He told her.

"How so?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Because it's obvious to anyone who knows you, you have a strong motherly love and instinct, but you have a heart and temperament of a lion." He told her as he looked at the lions as the made their way around their habitat. She smiled at him and looked back at the lions as well.

At the end of the trail through the zoo, the last thing they saw were swans.

"That's a lovely way to end the whole thing." Persephaine said as she snapped a few photos of the swans.

"Why's that?" He asked her, not catching on to what she meant.

"Besides humans, swans are one of the only other creatures in the world, that practice monogamy. It's like they believe in soul mates. It's beautiful. That's why I kind of get mad at people when they say there is no such thing as real, ever lasting love. Swans obviously believe that. When their mates die or are taken from them, they fall into a deep depression, some even die from being separated with their mates. I think that's a beautiful way to end the experience in the zoo." She told him.

To say he was blown away was the understatement of the year. She was highly intelligent. He smiled at her as she snapped more pictures and then walked out the door and back outside.

They stopped and grabbed a light lunch at a near by cafe' and talked about everything together. He told her what made him decide to be a professional wrestler, and she told him about what put her on her path to college.

"So what about Josh? Where is his father?" Punk asked her.

"Ahh, Jake... well, to be honest, Jake is around for his son. But we can't stand each other. It's hard. There was a time when he was the sweetest person in the world to me. Swept me off my feet and then some. I guess I should have known when he proposed to me." She said with a laugh.

"Wait, how did he propose to you?" He asked her confused.

"Do I really need to spell it out?" She said giving him a look.

After a minute or so, he finally grasped what she meant.

"He asked you to marry him after sex? What a dumbass!" Punk said laughing.

"At the time, I was young and stupid. I thought he was being romantic about it." She said shaking her head.

"No it sounds like he tried to rip that from a movie, and you being the dumdum that you are, fell for it!" He said as he continued to laugh at her.

"Ha-Ha. Like I said, young and stupid. But after I got pregnant and had our son, which he begged me for by the way, he changed. He stopped being there for me. Suddenly, it was all about other women." She said sadly.

"And you stayed? Why?"

"I loved him, and as stupid as it was, I thought that he would change. He would realize that I stuck with him through everything and that he would realize I was that one. I was an idiot. He finally left me on my birthday several months ago for another woman. He kicked me out of the house, that I helped pay for to by the way, and moved her right in. Two weeks after I moved out, mind you." She replied sadly.

"That's cold." He said in shock.

"That's Jake. He only wants me around when he wants me around. Other than that, when ever he meets a new woman, he starts pushing me away. Finally, I just gave up. I can't make him or anyone else for that matter love me. So I don't try any more. I would rather be alone than ever go through the pain of getting my heart ripped to shreds again. Fuck that shit." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her, but he didn't fully believe her. Not after the way she talked about those swans a little while ago. But he let it be. He knew how it was, he was the kind to avoid commitments, so it is what it is.

* * *

><p>After they were done, they made their way back to the hotel so they could grab some of their things, and go to the arena for RAW. Once they got there, Persephaine was whisked away for wardrobe and make up. Having no idea what the hell was going on, she just went with the flow. All the while, smiling and thinking about her time with Phil earlier that day. He really did make her relax and have a great time with him. He was very smart, even if he was a smart ass, but that was just a part of who he was. She felt lucky to have seen this hidden part of him.<p>

"Persephaine Sin-Claire!" A voice boomed behind her.

Turning in her chair, she saw the chairman himself. Her eyes widened, and she went to get up from her chair before being shoved back down by the stylist.

"Hello sir! I would get up and shake your hand, but she won't let me." Persephaine said, pointing to the stylist.

"I'm working on her hair right now sir, so she needs to stay sitting down." The stylist told him.

"It's fine, and you may call me Vince. I read about what you did, and a few of my talent told me about as well. That was a really brave thing you did that night." He told her smiling.

"I'm a mother, I did what any mom would do." She answered him honestly.

"I'm glad you came out here, after we do your segments on RAW, we're going to do an interview with you for the WWE website. What do you think about that?" He asked her.

"I'm nervous about the segments, what did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Well, I'll have Micheal Cole bring you out to the ring to introduce you to the people, and to do an interview with him. Now keep in mind, he will be in character, so yes he might get a little intense on you. Do you think you could play off that?" The Chairman asked her looking serious.

"Oh you bet I can! Ha! I can't stand his character on the shows, so trust me, I'll have your crowd eating out of the palm of my hand. And I won't swear, well not censor worthy at least." She laughed at him.

Vince smiled at her.

"That's great, he'll bring out Punk so you guys can have a, "first meeting," since that night."

"That'll work. But I can tell that there is something more you're not telling me." She said seriously.

"Well Punk is a heel right now. So we have an idea or two on what can happen. So as soon as you're done in here, I need you to make your way to my temporary office I have set up here, so we can decide which option will be the best for you both." He said.

"No problem, as long as he's not going to put me in the GTS, I'll be fine with the options you want to throw my way. That would be way too obvious." She said.

"Scratch that idea then." He mumbled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Persephaine, and please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask any one of my staff members or myself personally." He said with a smile.

"Thank you once again sir... I mean Vince." She said as she turned red.

After she was done in wardrobe and makeup, she went to go track down Vince's temporary office. Once there, she knocked on the door and walked inside. There sat Punk, ready to go in his New Nexus shirt and trunks with his star boots. Vince sat behind a desk and three other people were sitting in the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked.

"Nope, you're just in time actually." Vince smiled at her.

She sat down in the only seat left, which was beside Punk, and looked at the chairman.

"So some members of my creative team came up with a few ideas. You already shot down the GTS idea."

"I can't believe you would even suggest that I do that on a female, much less a female with no wrestling experience." Phil piped in.

"It was just a suggestion Phil." He snapped at him.

"As I was saying, since you shot that idea down, we have two more." He said looking at her and smiling again.

"Ok, what are we looking at here?" She asked. Now she was starting to get nervous.

"He can either come out there and talk crap to you about everything, or.." He paused.

"Or what?" She asked looking from him to Punk. Punk kept looking away from her. This is not going in a good direction at all.

"He can just walk out there, kiss you, and leave you in the ring and walk back to the backstage area. If that's the case, we're going to put you in a couple of backstage segments with him, where it will happen again." Vince told her.

It was at this point, her jaw hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers!**

**Authors Notes: A big thank you to TheFanficAvenger and dreamin'BIG for their reviews. Even if TheFanficAvenger was flaming, it's cool, it actually made me laugh. I always like flames, they help me make some killer smores. By the way, let me be clear on something, Jake does not abuse Joshua at all in this story. I do not condone any sort of child abuse what so ever in any fics. Jake just puts Persephaine through hell. Poor girl... Any who, on with the show!**

Chapter 7: When We Collide, We Crash In A Perfect And Lethal Way.

"Those are the only options?" Persephaine asked dumbstruck by this news.

"Those are the only ones, unless you have something else in mind, which I would be open to hear." Vince told her.

She looked over at Punk, who had finally looked over at her.

"What do you think?" Her mouth suddenly dry, as flashes of earlier that morning were tearing through her mind.

He smirked at her, that sexy, panty dropping smirk. Uh oh... stupid move.

"Nevermind!" She answered for him right off the bat. Scared of what he would say. He pouted and turned back to Vince. Who was watching the interaction between the two. This was an interesting development indeed.

"Ok, give me a minute to think here." She stood from her seat and began to pace around the room.

"Persephaine is currently in college to hopefully get hired on here one day in the creative department." Punk told Vince.

"Punk! What the hell?" She asked him, shocked and embarrassed that he would tell Vince this!

"Really now?" Vince perked up at this. "Well, Persephaine, consider this your test. I'm interested in hearing what you may come up with, along with more ideas." He told her smiling.

She was absolutely stunned to say the very least.

"You and I will talk about you and your big mouth later." She said to Punk.

"Consider that payback for not letting me answer your question earlier." He smirked at her and told her in his smartass tone. She rolled her eyes at him.

After a few minutes of pacing and mumbling to herself, she finally came up with an option.

"Ok, without taking anything away from your creative department already, I'm just adding a spice to this." She said looking at Vince warily. Punk perked up at this, he had been dying to hear some of her ideas. Now she was finally going to make a little progress in the change department. Time to take the leap and either fly or crash and burn.

"Ok, the second option is out. It's unrealistic. Punk and I have already been joking publicly on Twitter between eachother. So like I said, that makes the second option void." She said as she took a deep breath, all the while, watching Vince's expressions.

"Why is it no one in my creative department has informed me about this? Or even applied it to the ideas that are presented?" He snapped at the other three people in the room.

"Sir, we don't know why this wasn't thought of before, but we will get to the bottom of this and make sure it doesn't happen again." One woman offered up to the chairman.

"Make damn sure it doesn't Mary Ann." He warned her. "Please continue Persephaine." He told her with a smile.

"That leaves the third option. But instead of him just going to the ring and laying one on me, why not give him something snappy and creative to say after he does it?" She offered.

"Like what?" Punk asked her.

"Last time I checked, creative doesn't write your lines or promos for you. You have a nice little talent for it all by yourself. But for arguments sake, it has to be like a back handed compliment after your little, 'Thank You,' display. Maybe something along the lines of, not going for the everyday fan, that sort of thing gets people a reputation..." She said to him.

"I see where you're going with this, and that's not too bad, it sticks to my heel character. Plus everyone knows we're smartasses to eachother publicly." Punk said to her smiling.

"Trust me, it's not that I don't think their idea is too horribly bad, because I don't..." She said shaking her head out of where she was going with that. "It's just that it needs to have an unexpected effect on the fans." She told them while looking at the wall to her left.

"Alright, what else?" Vince asked her.

"After which, I will slap him for his insult, then when Micheal Cole starts spouting off at the mouth for me even daring to touch one of the celebrated members of the talent, I will slap the hell out of him before exiting the ring. Which Punk will be watching me with his smirk the whole time." She said.

Vince and Punk soaked in for a moment before both of them smiled at her.

"That's brilliant!" Punk said to her.

"It is pretty good. I'm happy with that. Now what about the back stage segments?" The chairman asked her.

"Well, before I go out there, have a segment with Punk, and have the New Nexus guys ask him about what he thinks about me coming tonight. Punk will need to elude to something big, like he has a surprise for me when he sees me again. Then after our in ring segment, when I get to the back, I can be steaming mad and on my cell phone talking to someone and explaining why I did what I did. During which time Punk, who has been looking for me since I got out of the ring, finally finds me. You might want to split the cameras while this is going on. Have me talking on the phone first, then have a camera cut from me to Punk stalking around the backstage area looking for me. Keep doing it two more times, once he finds me, I'll hang up from my phone call and look at Punk, who is sporting a nice pink cheek from my slap earlier. He'll say something smartass to me, I will do the same, which we start arguing, and he finally asks me why I deemed it necessary to slap him. When I explain it to him, he'll back me into the wall, and tell me that I reacted, I enjoyed it. Which time I'll deny it, and he'll pin me against the wall and he'll do it again. When he does, after a minute of giving into it, I'll shove him away from him, and let him know he's wrong about me, then I'll run off. And that covers your mandatory backstage kiss scene as well correct?" She asked.

Finally it was Vince and Punk's turns to look stunned. Now she was nervous, she just knew that in any moment, she was about to be laughed out of this very office. She cringed, expecting the worst.

"That is..." Punk said floored.

"Amazing." Vince finished.

Persephaine stood there floored. They liked it? They really liked it! She smiled.

"Persephaine, come and see me after the show, I want to bounce more ideas off of you if that's ok?" Vince said, before barking orders to his creative staff members to get the script and have it done in less than an hour an a half. Which they went racing for the door.

"I was going to say, buzz worthy. Persephaine, the internet is going to light up after this airs. Are you sure you can do this?" Punk asked her, worried she might not be ready for this.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Consider it an experiment." She told him with a smile.

"Well you two go practice that argument scene with my camera crew. So that way Persephaine you know what to expect." Vince told them.

"Alright, ladies first." Punk said holding open the door for her.

Once they were outside of his office, Persephaine turned to Punk.

"Are you sure this isn't too stupid. I trust your opinion. I'm starting to think of you as a friend, and a close one at that, so are you sure?" She asked him, uncertainty showing in her blue eyes.

"I think it's great. You're going to do great things when you finally get here full time." Phil told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and taking her to where they were going to shoot the scene.

"Yeah, but you won't be here." She whispered to him.

"Stop thinking about that please." He asked her, feeling bad about it.

"Sorry." She weakly offered him.

"It's fine, just enjoy the time you do get with me!" He answered her smugly.

"By the way, you look absolutely, sinfully, angelic tonight." He told her holding her out for him fully see. She was wearing a black one shoulder sleeve dress, with ribbon tie, black, platformed heel shoes.

She blushed at his obvious flirting.

"Thanks you big old flirt." She said laughing.

"You're welcome. It's not going to be hard to kiss you, you know. It's not everyday they offer up beautiful girls for me to kiss on national television." He said smirking at her.

"About what I said in the office, you know I was trying to explain it in a way that didn't offend you right?" She stammered.

"Yup, sure." He said smiling.

"Hey you guys, we need you to practice the end part of the scene. Punk start from where you tell Persephaine you think she enjoyed the kiss." The director told them. They were on the backstage office set.

"Alright places, and action!" He yelled out.

"You know what I think? I think you enjoyed it Persephaine. You're only lying to yourself and everyone else if you tell me you didn't. The way your arms went around my neck, the way you fit so close to me, the way you responded to my kiss. Persephaine, I could have you if I really wanted to. Is that what you want? A challenge? A chase? Because it's not wise to start the game if you have no intention of finishing it." He said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"You sound like a damn stalker right now! You have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't enjoy being told that I was basically a high end ring rat! How dare you? I'm nothing like that, and that is certainly not why I saved you and that little boy that night Punk." She said as she started to lose the heat of the argument out of her eyes and voice and it was being replaced by the heat and spark of something else. She was fighting a losing battle, but she would never give in first.

"May be I shouldn't have said that." He said suddenly lifting her up against the wall, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. "Maybe I should have told you, that ever since that night I first locked eyes with you, I have wanted nothing more than to get you to myself. Is that so bad Persephaine? Is it so bad, that for one night I want you all to myself? I can see it in your eyes, you want it too. Like I said, don't start a game you can't finish beautiful." He said as he went kiss her, but before he could...

"CUT! That was perfect! Do that same thing again later on, and we'll have it!" Vince said as he watched from behind the camera crew.

Punk set Persephaine down, who was blushing like crazy. Punk seemed to look a little pink in the cheeks as well. Vince noticed the amazing chemistry from both of them right of the bat, back in his office. Yeah, he was positive he was making the right decision after watching this.

"Mary-Ann, make a story line for Persephaine and Punk. I'm gonna ask her to stay a little while longer. The fans are going to eat this up." He said to her, as he turned and walked off.

Persephaine and Punk walked back to his dressing room together. She sat on the couch, and stared at her phone. She had NO idea what to say to him. That had to be the hottest thing she had ever done with a guy. Even if it was scripted and fake. Too bad, she thought to herself. Punk sighed from the chair he was sitting at in front of his mirror.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, never once breaking eye contact with her blackberry.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" He asked her with a smirk.

She perked up and looked at him.

"Phil, I'm fine." She assured him.

"This is why I asked if you were sure you could handle this." He told her.

"It wasn't too bad, just definitely not something I'm used to obviously." She replied back to him. Her attention was refocused back on her blackberry.

"It kind of has that effect on all of us the first time. I've been lucky not to have had a kissing scene with any of the Diva's. I had that storyline about Kelly Kelly and Mike Knox, but it was a lot easier on myself and Kelly Kelly because there was no kiss scene between us." He said with a smile.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all. I mean, what if I screw this up beyond belief?" She finally admitted to him, looking up from her phone.

He laughed at her and got up to go sit next to her on the couch.

"Seph, we all get nervous. I would be lying if I said I didn't still get some jitters, but I get a thrill out of it. I love the rush, and I use it as a weapon out there. How do you honestly feel about all of this?"

"Like I'm going to throw up. I'm scared shitless to be completely honest." She told him.

"Well a little advice, listen to some music, get yourself pumped up. That's what I do when I need it." He advised her.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm probably just being silly." She said with a small smile. With that, she took out her ear buds and plugged them into her phone's headset jack.

"Well, I'm gonna head out there, the show should be starting in a few. Unwind, until they come to get you. Remember to relax, you're going to do great and get everyone talking." He said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Thanks Punkers." She said warmly to him.

"No problem, and the next time you see me, be ready." He said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Dork." She said laughing as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

After scrolling through her songs on her memory card, she settled on some Flo Rida. His songs always put her in a good and energetic mood, so she chose the Flo Rida playlist and let it play. She laid back on the couch, and closed her eyes, clearing her mind of everything. All of the pressures, everything going on in her personal life, the WWE, Phil, her friends and her family, disappeared as she heard the first notes of, "Elevator," start. Pumped up indeed, she smiled to herself. She sat there this way for must have felt like forever, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, it was a techie letting her know she was up in five minutes and that he was there to show her were to go. Taking her earbuds out and getting up from the couch, she walked over to Punk's bag and slid her phone in it. She was going to need to run back and grab it when she was done out in the ring. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time and fixing herself, she finally followed the tech guy out and down to position. Her hands were starting to sweat by the time she reached to entrance area. She could hear Micheal Cole talking out in the ring, and saying how he had the honor to interview the only real fan in the WWE Universe. Of course she could hear all of the boos that he received for this. She laughed, and suddenly didn't feel so nervous any more. Punk was right, all it takes was something to just get you pumped up. Slapping the taste out of Micheal Cole's mouth was definitely that something!

Suddenly she heard him introduce her, and the fans started cheering. The audio people decided to let her go out to the RAW intro theme. She smiled, she loved Nickelback anyway. Finally after taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the curtain and on to the famous top of the ramp. She looked around her to see numerous flashes going off from cameras, and to see even a few fans had signs for her. "Persephaine is our WWE Universe Champ!" "Marry Me Persephaine!" to name a couple. It made her smile that much more! Finally deciding to do something she always wanted to do, she walked to both sides of the top ramp and waved to the fans on both sides and blowing them kisses, before walking down the ramp and to the ring. She slapped hands with fans on the barricades, before climbing the steel steps and making her way into the ring. She noticed that they put the red carpet cover over the mat of the ring, and had three chairs set up along with a table with three glasses and a pitcher of water between the first and second chair. Micheal Cole went to shake her hand, which she did. It would be rude not too, and her daddy raised her better than that. She was wondering if her family was watching this back home in New England. He lead her over to the chairs and sat down. Before she sat down though, she gave Cole the hold on signal, and ran over to the turn buckles, she climbed to the second one and held her right hand up in her signature devils horns before pointing at the fans. Much like Kelly Kelly would. The fans ate it up and were cheering her on. She couldn't believe she was actually here!

"She looks great out there," Vince said to his VP of Talent Relations.

"That she does Vince. She would make a very good addition to the RAW roster." He assured the chairman.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Vince said as they watched on their television from backstage.

Back in the ring, Persephaine climbed down from the turn buckle, and walked back over to her seat. She grabbed a microphone and looked at Cole with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm a fan just like every one else, and I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!" She said laughing. The fans cheered at this. Even the guys were whistling at her. Which made her blush.

"No problem Miss Sin-Claire! It's understandable." He told her smiling.

"So, how are you feeling tonight Persephaine?" He asked her taking a sip of water from his glass.

"Overwhelmed. But let me say something Cole before we get started, if that's okay with you." She said to him.

"By all means!" He told her.

"I overheard what you said to these people out here and at home tonight before I came out here. I don't agree with you saying that I'm the 'only real' fan in the WWE Universe. These people are all deserving fans, who deserve to shine in their own right. If it were not for these people Micheal, who I'm no better than, you would not have a job right now." She told him looking him in the eyes. The fans exploded in agreement with their cheers.

He smirked and decided to back track.

"Persephaine, it was not an insult to you at all! But you have to admit, you are a way better standard of fan than these people! Look at you, and look at them. You came here dressed to impress, these people came here looking like they just threw on any old thing in their closet! And don't get me started on the fans at home! They're probably in their P.j's as we speak!" He yelled out for every one to hear.

"Micheal, where do you get off telling these people what they can and can't wear? I mean, let's face it, if it weren't for these circumstances, I would probably be one of those fans either in blue jeans and a nice tee shirt, or at home in my damn P.j's! These fans, have more than earned the right to wear what they want, when they come here. I don't see one fan that is over or under dressed here! Another thing, I will only say this one more time, so listen very closely. I am no better than anyone of them. This is my WWE Universe family you are talking crap about, and I do take high offense to that. These fans are the best in the world. We have a bond that is tighter than any gang, or family out there. If you don't believe me, just take a look at the fans who are always on Twitter. They are supportive of one another, and will tear any none believer of the WWE, a new one before we put up with any bull crap out of anyone. Micheal, you might want to tread carefully here. My WWE Universe family doesn't play around with people who just pop off at the mouth to us. Especially when there is no reason for it. We are loyal to our favorite superstars and diva's, and we are loyal to each other. We are a family! Plain and simple." She explained to him once more.

He looked stunned at the reaction of the crowd who cheered and began to chant, "Persephaine! Persephaine!"

"Can we agree to disagree on this Persephaine? I'm not really here to get into politics with you." He asked looking nervous.

"Just don't insult my family in front of me, and yes. We will agree to disagree. Insult them again though, and you won't like me anymore Micheal." She warned him.

"Damn she's getting them to eat out of the palm of her hand!" Punk said to Kofi, as they were watching from a monitor in the back. Kofi smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"So Persephaine, in your words, what happened that night?" Micheal Cole asked her, changing the subject.

"Well, it was after a RAW house show, and every one was either making their way to the back, wishing off the Superstars and Diva's, or to their own cars. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman sending her child out in front of an oncoming car that was not slowing down. I think she thought, that would get whoever was in the car to stop so maybe she could get an autograph or something. Without hesitation, I took off my shoes, and ran after the little boy. I managed to dive in front of the car, grab the boy and jump to safety on the other side of the driveway, before he was accidentally hit." She told them, as the fans started to cheer for her again.

"When did you find out that it was the New Nexus leader CM Punk himself, that was driving that very same car?" He questioned.

"Right after we landed on the ground. He stopped the car, and climbed out. It was funny, because at first he thought I was just another stupid fan trying to get attention. He didn't realize what had happened, until I explained it to him. After that, his tone changed. He seemed very thankful for what I did." She simply answered.

"Well if these pictures are anything to go by. I would say, you might be right!" Cole said, pointing towards the screen.

Persephaine looked at the giant screen, and blushed. She quickly looked away from the screen and spoke again.

"Okay, let me explain something here. There is nothing romantic going on in these pictures. Infact, there is nothing romantic going on between Punk and I at all. I'm positive he would not view me, a fan, in that way! He simply realized that I was angry at the mother of that child for what she had done, which is why he hugged me. He was stopping me for snatching that woman up and getting a real reason to go to jail that night. Then he realized I had kicked off my heels when I ran over to prevent everything from happening. Which is why he then, carried me to my car. Nothing more than that people! I swear it." She told every one.

"Persephaine, how do you explain this?" He pointed to the screen again. This time, it was a photo that Lance must of taken while the show was going on that night. It was of CM Punk standing in front of her, when their hands first touched, you could actually see the spark of static electricity in the photo. It was beautifully shot.

"He has seen me earlier that night because I was in the front row at the house show Micheal. Why are you trying to make this more than what it was? It was a fan meeting a superstar moment. Nothing more. He threw me his shirt that night too. It doesn't mean anything. Cena throws his shirt out into the crowd before every match. Does that mean that fan is messing around with him? No. It does not." She said.

"That look in both of your eyes, and the looks you both gave each other after the show, do not suggest what you are saying Miss Sin-Claire. So why don't we find out from the man himself. From what I've been told, you guys haven't seen each other since that night. So, with out any further interruptions, ladies and gentlemen, CM Punk!" Micheal announced.

The arena broke out into a mixture of reactions, half cheers, and the other half boos.

The familiar guitar riff of Killswitch Engage, tore through the arena. Her heart began hammering in her chest.

This was it, there was no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Authors Notes: A big thanks to dreamin'BIG for her review! Now on with the part she's been waiting for! Haha! **

Chapter 8: The Beginning Of Something Out Of This World.

She was rooted in her spot. He finally came into view at the top of the ramp. Nervously, she followed Micheal Cole's lead, and stood up from her seat. This was it. The moment she was so scared over.

Punk stood at the top of the ramp for a moment, all the while, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She knew this, and felt that indescribable spark again. Persephaine felt it every time he looked at her. Suddenly, just like last time, everything seemed to slow down again. As he started making his way towards her, she felt the world slip away again. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing his New Nexus shirt, armband, and a pair of jeans. He looked edible. Once he made it to the bottom of the ramp, the fans, who were still mixed with their reactions to him, started either cheering or booing louder. He walked over to the steel steps, climbed on top of the turnbuckle, and looked at Persephaine the whole time. Finally, he jumped into the ring, and Cole tried to shake his hand. Punk looked at him like he was completely stupid before taking Micheal's microphone. He then turned his attention back to Persephaine.

"I never got to say thank you that night." He said as he put the microphone in the last chair, walked up to her, grabbed her face and finally kissed her.

His kiss was unlike any other that she had ever experienced before. His lips melted perfectly to hers, and his lip ring felt divine. The fans were eating it up as more and more of them began to cheer, and send whistles to them. After a few seconds of shock passed, Persephaine's eyes began to flutter shut. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body relaxed and molded into his arms. She was kissing him back, without a care in the world. She couldn't hear the fans anymore, nor did she care. This amazing, sinful, delightful, magical. He finally had to pull back from her, which she knew and accepted. They locked eyes for a moment, feeling that connection only grow stronger. He leaned his forehead into hers, and lightly whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, do what has to be done." She whispered back, almost breathlessly. He smirked.

Micheal Cole came up to the pair, trying to squeeze his way between them.

"Persephaine, are you still going to keep lying to myself and the rest of the WWE Universe and say that nothing romantic is going on with yourself and the Straight Edge Superstar?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Micheal, to be fair, she wasn't lying. Nor was she expecting me to do that either." Punk answered for them. Never taking his eyes off of the smiling and shocked Persephaine.

"Then what the hell was that about?" He pointed at them both.

"Persephaine is a fan, it's the ultimate fan dream to have this happen. Isn't that right Persephaine?" Punk said to her in his calculating, heel persona way. Her face immediately, changed. Gone was the look of shock and happiness from a few seconds ago, it was replaced by shock of another kind, the embarrassing kind.

"What?" Persephaine asked him dangerously.

"Well, let's face it. I'm a bit of a legend around here with the ladies in the back obviously. I'm not a bad looking guy at all, you are definitely one of the most beautiful fan girls this place has seen in a good while. I'm sure you're more excited from that one kiss, than anyone else would be. You're not the average fan beautiful, which is great because, guys like me would get a reputation for this sort of thing if we weren't careful." He told her with a smirk.

"Punk, if you're trying to say something, your best bet would be to just spit it out." She said in a low, lethal tone.

Fans everywhere knew this was about to turn really ugly, really fast.

"What I'm saying is Persephaine, you're better than the average ring rat that most places have to offer. You're a higher class of what I like to call, 'The Real Fan Experience,' and I would love to get to know you on a more personal level after we go off the air tonight." He brazenly told her. Brushing a strand of hair from her face.

The fans booed him beyond belief. To everyone in the arena, he had just disrespected the woman who helped him, and that wasn't right. A fire had lit up in her eyes, and she smiled a very dangerous and lethal smile.

"One night with me huh?" She asked him, as he nodded his response and telling her, 'Just one night.'

With that, she slapped him so hard he fell to the mat, clutching his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, you egotistical son of a bitch! I'm not a whore. I'm not a slut. I am certainly, not a damn ring rat! I thought you were different, I thought you had what it takes to be the future of this company, I can see now, that I was completely wrong. You're disgusting. A vile waste of precious human resources, and most certainly a waste of space. You're not even fit to breath the same air as me. Come near me again, and I'll beat the living hell out of you. Get it? Got it? Good." She said as she held eye contact with the stunned superstar.

"How dare you! You can't touch a superstar of his caliber like that! To slap a superstar! It's scandalous! An outrage! You better hope he doesn't sue you! You better hope the WWE doesn't-" Micheal Cole was immediately cut off by Persephaine slapping him so hard that he fell to the mat, knocked out cold. The fans exploded in their approval over this and screamed their hearts out.

She climbed out of the ring, and walked up the ramp, watching Punk the whole time. She was pissed. He watched her with a smirk and was yelling out to her.

"Game on beautiful. You want a chase, then you'll get a chase." He said to her as he sat in the ring and watched her. He had no microphone in his hand, but knew that she could hear him just fine. His hand kept checking on his cheek, as she walked out of the main arena floor and behind the curtain. It was at this time, they cut to commercial.

"How's the online responses looking Mary-Ann?" Vince asked one of his senior writers.

"Sir, the reactions are all over the place. People are eating this up. Speculating over this, and their twitter accounts, and every thing in between. They all agree, that kiss was amazing though. Infact, some are calling it one of the best kisses in WWE history." She told him smiling. This just made her job a hell of a lot easier.

"If they think that's good, then they are going to go nuts over what happens next in the segment. She's going to be the hottest storyline we have had in ages. I just have a major feeling about this girl. She's going to change and reshape everything." He told Mary-Ann.

"Sir, I just got off the phone with the company attorney's. They are drafting up her contract as we speak." His VP of talent relations said as he walked into Vince's temporary office.

"Excellent. Keep this to yourselves, I have major plans for our little Persephaine. She's going to make us very rich ladies and gentlemen. Very rich indeed." He said smiling to both people in the room.

Persephaine raced back to the dressing room, and grabbed her phone from Punk's bag, where she left it. After wards, she walked back out into the hallway, and made her way to the fake backstage office that had been set up. She saw the director, who immediately put her in the spot he needed her, and told her to go ahead and get started talking on the phone.

Meanwhile, a camera crew was already following Punk around the backstage area, as he continued his hunt for Persephaine. He pretended to look in almost every open door, and started to finally openly shout out her name. Once she heard him, she looked angry and it showed in the tone of her voice.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing! To think, I was not only a loyal fan of his, but that he's a total jerk! I feel like such a fool! Why is this happening to me?" She told, 'her friend,' over her cell phone.

Finally, he stormed into the office where she was at and stared at her. She made an excuse, and got off the phone immediately.

"Do you get off on slapping guys? Is it some sort of dominatrix kind of thing that I should know about?" Punk asked her as he tenderly touched his cheek.

"Where the hell do you get off on your bullcrap Punk? I ought to slap the hell out of you for even thinking you could talk to me ever again!" She snapped back.

From there, they got face to face, and started yelling at each other again.

"Can you be anymore of a bitch? Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute when you're all worked up and mad, but-" He was cut off by her going to slap him again. This time, he expected it, and grabbed her hand when it was at the half way point to his face.

"Not this time beautiful. You know, you've really got to stop doing that, and calm your nasty little temper down." He smirked at her.

"Get away from me. Now." She practically growled at him.

"No, I don't want to, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to either. Especially with the way you responded to me in the ring. You enjoyed what I did out there, you loved it. The way you kissed me back, the way your arms wrapped themselves around my neck. The way your body molded against mine, effortlessly." He whispered that last word to her.

"You're wrong." She said with venom.

"Am I? Do you need to see a play back? Because I'm certain, anyone in our tech department will be happy to help with that. Personally, I know you enjoyed it. I know because I felt it, I felt how you willing and responding you were. Perspehaine, you can keep trying to lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. What is it that you want exactly? A game? The thrill of a chase? Don't you know that it's unwise to start a game you can't finish beautiful?" He said taking steps towards her, backing her into the wall that was right behind her. He had a dangerous and sexy look in his eyes.

"You sound like you've lost your damn mind! I don't really appreciate being told that I'm a high class version of a ring rat! That's not why I helped you and that little boy that night Punk! So no, I don't want you. I could never want someone as egotistical, conniving, or cold and calculating like you." She said, her voice wavering. She was losing the heat of the argument and it was slowly being replaced by the heat and spark of something else entirely. Her chest was heaving in a very tantalizing manner, and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." He said grabbing her by her hips and lifting her up against the wall. Forcing her to wrap her legs around him. "Maybe I should have just came out and told you, that I've wanted you since I first saw you that night. Maybe I should have told you, that your eyes are more than inviting, they are they're down right intoxicating. I warned you Persephaine, never start a game if you can't finish it." He said smashing his lips into her own. She was shocked, and tried to push him away at first, before he nipped at her bottom lip, causing her eyes to slip closed, and for her to fully kiss him back. After about 10 seconds, her eyes snapped back open and she began to fight her way out of his arms. Shoving him off, and wiping his kiss from her lips.

"You're wrong about me Punk. Just remember that." She said as she fled the room, with him watching after her in shock.

Once the camera crew signaled that it was a wrap. Punk immediately took off to find Persephaine.

She was back in the dressing room, getting ready to head back to the hotel. He knew something was up the second he walked in and saw her scrabbling around to get out of there.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine, just really tired, and wanting to get some sleep before I have to fly out tomorrow morning." She said as she picked up her Prada bag.

"You're doing it again." He said.

"What?" She asked as she continued to get ready to leave.

"That avoiding thing that you do when you are really uncomfortable." He smirked at her.

"I'm fine Phil, honestly." She said to him looking at him.

"None of that craziness that we just had to do for the sake of entertainment, made you feel uncomfortable in the least?" He questioned her.

She stopped running around and sat down.

"Of course it did. But it is what it is. I'm just confused on why this route? Why me?" She told him.

"I have to admit, the way they played that out, you would have to come back. It's practically a new story line. But you weren't the only one who felt uncomfortable with that. That's not how I am." He told her sternly.

"I know that couldn't have been easy on you. I'm sorry." She told him, looking at him in the eyes for the first time since the promos.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. I didn't know until we got here tonight, that they would do this. You didn't have to do it you know."

"And tell my possible future boss no? Um, I'm good. I would actually like to get hired on here when I finally can put in the application." She told him laughing.

"So you would rather do something you're not comfortable with to secure your place, than stand up against something you're not comfortable in doing?" He asked her.

"No, that's not what I was saying. But even you have to admit, if I want a possible job in the creative department, it's not the brightest idea to piss off a future boss." She told him firmly.

"No it's not, but neither is sucking up to him either." Phil said removing himself from the couch.

"What's your problem?" Persephaine asked him feeling a little defensive.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing." He snipped at her.

"Great. I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't! Fucking amazing!" She said standing up and making her way to the door.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" He asked her.

"Exactly as I said it! Damn Phil, you need to make up your fucking mind about me. Either you like me and want to be friends, or you don't. But I don't need your shit every time I do something you may not like. If you've forgotten already, I shot down a few of your bosses ideas earlier. Which is what lead us to that point!" She snapped back at him.

He sat back down.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Look, are you needed any more tonight?" She asked him.

"Not really, I have to taunt Cena next week. But nothing major. I can leave now if you want." He responded back.

"Then let's go. I'm over this, and I really just want to snuggle in my bed and watch a movie. I miss my son, and my mood is getting sour over it." She told him.

He collected his things, and followed her out of the dressing room. Once they made it to his rental, they rode back to the hotel together. After making their way inside and to the elevators, they pushed the proper floor button and moved up. When they exited, they made their way to her door.

"You want to come in and hang out. I have plenty of Pepsi, I swear it. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can agree movies suck alone." She said with a friendly smile.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

They hung out in her room for hours, watching movies, and pigging out. They were both happy that the awkwardness from earlier events had passed. Both of them were currently laying in her bed, watching, "Full Metal Jacket." After 2 movies, and a belly fully of pizza and Pepsi, Persephaine passed right out watching the movie. Noticing this, Punk smiled and removed her from his chest, laid her head on her pillow, and covered her up. He settled in to finish the movie, before deciding he would go back to his room when it was over.

Funny thing about that was, he ended up falling asleep as well. Conflicted about Persephaine, and his job.

The next morning they awoke to her alarm clock going off. She had to be at the airport in two hours. After trying to roll over, and realizing that she was being held firmly, she saw a tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. Smiling, she rolled over to face Punk, and snuggled her face into his chest. How was it, that this man could smell good even after sleeping? The smell of that cologne was fucking intoxicating! Closing her eyes and letting her smile grow even wider, she didn't quite realize that Punk himself was already awake. He was pretending to still be asleep, and was trying not to laugh at Persephaine's open affection for his chest. Although, having her this close, was definitely not a bad thing. He smirked. At this, she had a feeling that he might be awake. Lifting her head up, she looked up at him.

"Good morning, faker." She laughed.

"Good morning, person who constantly hugs me to only smell me." He said back to her.

"Fuck you." She said smiling

"That sounds like a nice and tempting idea..." He started to say before she cut him off with a poke to the stomach. He laughed at her.

"Yeah. Right." She replied back, unwrapping herself from him, against her own will.

"Get your ass back over here Seph." He told her, out of the blue.

Her eyes shot open, as she looked back at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, fearing she may have misheard what he said.

"I said, 'get your ass back over here,' I don't think I stuttered." He laughed at her.

"We have to get ready to go to the airport Phil." She told him honestly, and nervously.

He got up from his spot, crawled over to her, and grabbed her around the waist. Carefully, he picked her up and hauled her over into the bed with him. She laughed at him.

"I'm sorry about last night. I do like you, and I do want to be your friend." He whispered to her.

She smiled at him.

"All that, just to tell me that? Mr. Dramatic!" She laughed at him softly.

He smiled at her, she looked beautiful first thing in the morning. Her eyes, were amazing, changing from ocean blue to grey.

"Well, I'm a jack of all trades, what can I say?" He replied in a smartass way. He did this, before he did something that he would regret.

She was almost certain that he was about to kiss her. Of course not though, another opportunity missed! Then again, he probably wasn't into her like she was with him, and just kissing him would be a huge mistake. She would rather hide the fact that she really liked him, and be his friend, than risk it and ruin everything! But those lips, the way the felt against hers last night, were awe-inspiring! The way she was sneaking glances at his lips, didn't go unnoticed by him. He smirked at her, she was such an open book, and he firmly believed that she was not aware of it. That lip ring of his was melting her self control into a puddle of nothingness. If she didn't get away from him and now, she would cross a line that she knew she was not allowed to cross.

"Yeah, yeah. You're boring me now." She said with a small laugh, and starting to sit up.

"Really now?" He said, challenging her.

"Yes really!" She laughed at him, not daring to look at him as she tried to get up.

Suddenly, he yanked her back down on the bed again, this time pinning her down and tickling her mercilessly. She began to laugh and try to fight him off. With him on top of her, between her legs and pinning her down, she didn't think about this as she began to buck against him. Trying to throw him off of her. She was beginning to squeal as he began to tickle her sides and her stomach. His hand brushed across her stomach and down her leg as he began to tickle her, where ever he could reach. She felt soft beneath his hands.

He continued his assault on her for a few moments longer, before she managed to capture both of his hands and raise them above her head. They laughed at each other a moment longer, before realizing just how close they really were. His face was just inches away from hers, and their eyes were luring each other in again. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his face to hers and pecked her softly on the lips. Shocked, but comprehending what he had done, she smiled at him before kissing him back, softly.

"I'm sorry," she said. Quickly realizing that he may not have wanted her to do that.

He just smirked at her.

"Don't be, I'm not." He said this time, kissing her again. As he kissed her, her grip on his hands, softened. He smirked and brought his hands down to her sides. She kissed him back, but wasn't pushing her luck about it. Suddenly she let out a shriek as he started tickling her again!

"You ass!" She laughed.

"You know it!" He told her.

"Oooooohhh! I'm so telling Zack you're stealing his material!" She teased him with a smile.

He had stopped tickling her and let her get up.

"Whatever!" He smiled.

"Alright, we've got to get the hell out of here if we're going to catch our flights on time!" She told him sadly.

"I know! Okay, I'm gonna head back to my room, and I guess I'll meet you down stairs in the lobby." He told her, walking to the door.

"Alright, see you down there in a few!" She told him as she turned around to pack up her laptop.

Without warning, she was suddenly whipped around, lifted up, and pressed firmly against the wall. Thoroughly being kissed, and enjoying every moment of it. Punk nipped at her bottom lip, and she gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. In that moment, she lost all bearings and kissed him back with everything she had. Her moan of approval, gave him all the encouragement that he needed to know, as his lips left her mouth, and started to lick, nip, and kiss her neck. He lifted his head to her ear, as she held on to his broad shoulders.

"Persephaine, we have to stop." He whispered, and just as he told her this, her tongue hit a very sensitive spot on his neck. He ended up practically growling out loud, slamming her back into the wall, and latching on to her neck. Her passionate cry, did not go unnoticed by him.

"Oh shit!" She whimpered breathlessly.

This seemed to be enough to snap him out of his daze. He had no idea what just happened, but he locked eyes with Persephaine, and his resolve was getting tested again. Her eyes were literally smoking with uninhibited lust. Suddenly he didn't give a damn about them catching their flights on time, as he slammed the door shut the rest of the way, and he swept her over on to the bed. Kissing her full on, before laying her down, and sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. He leaned back down over her, kissing her again. Her hands roamed over his arms, back, shoulders and chest. She began tracing his chest tattoo, while kissing him. Soon his hands were under her shirt. That was enough to snap her out of her lust filled daze.

"Stop!" She said sounding worried.

He immediately sat up and looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we can't." She started to say, "We have a um, flight to catch." She said lamely.

"Persephaine, if you can't tell, I'm not exactly worried about my flight. We can re-book them." He said to her.

"Phil, I can't. I care about you, and I don't want to risk losing you. God! I hate myself for this. You don't know just how bad I want to, the almighty lord above knows how much I really want to, but what are we really doing?" She said to him seriously.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew she was right. They could kill this friendship before it really began. He was in no way, ready for a commitment, and he knew that she wasn't either. But he wanted her in his life, he couldn't see him without her there anymore. She had somehow, gotten past that fan barrier and made it into his life as a friend. A friend that was beautiful, kissable, and someone he just could not see himself without. It was in that moment, he realized, that when it comes to her, he wanted to be selfish. He did not want to share her. This could be bring on trouble, if he wasn't careful.

He moved over, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"You're right. As much as I would love to, you are right, there's a huge chance we could kill the friendship before it even really starts." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, tears threatening to fall.

"Will you stop doing that. You have nothing to be sorry over. Please, stop that. Don't cry." He told her.

"What about this?" She asked him.

"Well, we can't deny that there is some kind of chemistry here. If there wasn't, we wouldn't have gotten as far with it as we have." He said pointing to his shirt on the floor, and the bed they currently sat on.

"Every time I'm around you, I feel a connection, a spark. I can't describe it. It's just there." She told him.

"I know, I feel it too." He agreed.

"When you touch me, hug me, or even kiss me. It's like I'm on fire, and I just want to be consumed by you. I can't help it. And I know, you must get that quite a bit from a lot of your female fans, but I'm not shitting you when I tell you this. If we can't control it, we're going to fuck up and ruin our friendship." Persephaine told him honestly.

"You're right." He told her looking her in the eyes.

"So what do we do?" She asked him.

"We go on, like this never happened. Don't take that as me saying I regret this either, because I don't! I mean, if we really want a normal friendship, we have to forget that this ever happened. I'm going back to Chicago for the rest of the week. You're going back to Louisiana. Let's use that time apart, to get our heads back on straight. Besides, we still have to get to the bottom of this story line with the company." He offered.

"No awkwardness. That's my only demand. If this subject should ever come up again, then at that time, we need to really talk about it. No avoiding it." She simply said.

"You have my word." He said standing up, and collecting his shirt. After he put it back on, he turned to her.

"One more thing before we enter into this agreement." He said to her, catching her full attention.

He leaned down and kissed her once more. Slow, passionate, deliberate, and steamy. She went weak in the knees and he caught her by the waist. Slipping his tongue in between her lips, he kissed her so amazingly, that she was left breathless. Cupping her hands on his face, she kissed him back just as passionately. She felt herself growing more intimately excited, especially when her tongue would seem to touch his lip or tongue rings. His hands were inching their way up her sides, and brushed the swell of her breasts lightly, eliciting an deep moan from her. Finally, he reached her shoulders and he broke the kiss.

Leaning his forehead onto hers, he started to whisper to her.

"I'm not going to promise you a lie. I refuse to. This won't be the last time that this happens. We both know this, and only saying different is telling ourselves a lie. But it won't happen again, until the time is right. I'll meet you down stairs." With that, he left her standing in her hotel room, and walked out the door.

Throwing herself on her bed, she screamed into the pillows as loud as she could.

"I'm a fucking idiot! Ugh!"


	9. Chapter 9

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to dreamin'BIG, especially for that screaming like a twilight fan girl reference! I genuinely laughed my ass of at picturing you doing that! More thank you's go out to xGoToSleepx, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, and MiserLou for their great reviews, that keep me smiling! Keep them coming guys! Now on with the show! And one more thing, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this and plan to upload it today or tomorrow! Keep checking back, it's now getting down to really good stuff, and we still have quite a ways to go!**

Chapter 9: Realizing The Difference Between Here And There.

Persephaine sat quietly in her seat, for the remainder of her flight back home. To say she was in shock, was an understatement of epic proportions. All she could think of, was everything that had transpired. She called Alyssa, after what happened in her room, and checked on her son. Knowing that he missed her, brought her out of her shock. Joshua, was her only saving grace, so she decided to try and concentrate on him for the rest of her flight. It wasn't working out too damn well. Every five minutes, her thoughts would shift to _him_. Persephaine could only imagine what the dirt sheets were coming up with about what they had done on RAW the previous day.

Soon her flight landed back in New Orleans, and she got off the plane. As she was walking out of the terminal, she was met with a sight that ended up hitting her like the force of a mack truck. Jake was standing there, with Alyssa and Joshua. Silently, she gave Alyssa a look that told her she appreciated the lack of a heads up. Alyssa looked genuinely sorry, and like it couldn't have been helped. Walking over to them, she hugged her son, who raised his arms to her with a smile on his face.

"Mommy!" The little boy said with delight as she held him close.

"Mommy's home Josh! I've missed you so much! I love you!" She whispered to him, keeping her eyes closed to soak in the moment.

"We need to talk Persephaine. Let's go get your things. I asked Alyssa to drop Josh off at my mother's house." Jake told her.

"Actually, I would rather spend time with my son whom I haven't seen in two days. We can talk about what ever issues you may have after wards." She told him, walking away towards the luggage claim.

"No it can't wait. I'm not wanting to do this here, or in front of our son. Your best bet, would be to get your bags and come with me." He told her firmly.

She knew at that point, something was seriously wrong.

So with a heavy heart, she handed her son back to Alyssa, and nodded to her to go ahead and take Josh to Jake's mother's house. Josh started crying the second his mother let him go.

"Noooo, I want mommy!" He wailed at his aunty as they walked out the sliding doors. She just looked on with a sad look, before grabbing her bags.

Once they were outside and in his car, he drove them to her house to talk.

After setting her luggage in her room, she walked back into the living room to see that Jake was holding some papers in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked him, eyeballing the papers with a sinking feeling.

"They're custody papers. Persephaine, after you took off like that without notifying me, that was grounds for neglect." Jake said not daring to look at her.

"Like hell it was! I made sure that our son was in proper care before I left, and I left proper instructions for her incase a situation were to arise. Along with a return time and date. That was NOT neglect!" She snapped. Persephaine's body felt like it was on fire with how angry she was feeling.

"You can't just up and take off Persephaine! You have a responsibility!" Jake snapped back at her.

"Like the responsibilities you walked away from? You wouldn't even see Josh as much as you do if it weren't for me begging you to over three fourths of the time!" She yelled at him. She couldn't believe this!

"You didn't clear you leaving our son behind through me." He simply told her.

"I didn't just run off to Houston with him, without your permission either! I don't get you Jake, first you barely want anything to do with him, and now you want custody? I don't even ask you for any kind of help for him, and yet you want to do this to me?" She was floored. Just when she thought he couldn't sink any lower! The nerve of him!

"That's another thing, I'm asking for child support in the papers as well. He's your son, and it's only right that you support him. As long as you send support, I have no problem letting you have supervised visits with him. As long as you don't bring your new boyfriend around. I don't want him any where near our son." Jake told her.

That was the moment it dawned on her. He was doing this to get revenge over Phil. Stupid son of a bitch, her and Phil were only friends. He had nothing to do with Persephaine other than friendship, and he certainly had nothing to do with Josh.

"This is revenge, isn't it?" She asked him dangerously.

"This has nothing to do with that tattooed freak that you've been chasing after! This has to do with you, abandoning your son, just to chase this guy's ass around!" He harshly told her.

Persephaine felt like she had just been slapped.

"Jake, I didn't go to Houston to chase him. I went there to get this mess sorted out. Not over a guy. I'm not stupid." She told him softly.

"Whatever, save that bullshit for court, because if you don't sign this that's where we will go." He told her.

"Jake just because we have a child together, doesn't mean that you can control me. We are over. You made that clear, on my birthday. I'm free to move on with my life now. As long as I am a responsible mother to our son, which I was, then you have no case." She told him calmly.

"I have more of a case than you think. Alyssa said she is going to testify against you for this." He told her with an evil smirk.

"What?" She asked him in shock.

"Alyssa doesn't mind watching Josh, but she isn't a built in babysitter since you guys live together. She was kind of mad when you left, and talked to me about it." He told her.

Just then, Alyssa walked through the door.

"So you're going to try to help him get my son taken away from me huh?" Persephaine accused her. She didn't care who she lashed out at now. Someone was going to pay for this bullshit betrayal.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked shocked.

"I told her what you told me at the airport." Jake simply said.

"I never said I was going to testify against Persephaine Jake!" She yelled at him.

"No, but you will now. Especially, after you told me about feeling like she uses you as a built in babysitter!" He informed her.

"Like hell I will. I never said I felt like a built in babysitter by the way, I told you that I know your son better than you do because I watch him more than you ever do!" She snapped.

"No, you didn't just say that Alyssa, you said a little more than that. What's wrong? Don't have the balls to own up to your best friend and tell her what you told me? How about the fact that, right after you guys moved in together with Chellie, that you were going to report her to Child Services?" Jake said to Alyssa.

"What the fuck?" Persephaine all but shouted.

"Jake, you can go fuck yourself. I'm not testifying against her. She's has changed a lot since leaving you in the dust. I've realized now, that she was so used to having you around, that she had to adjust into doing this on her own! She's not only adjusted, she's raising your son, beautifully. Did you know that your son is potty training now thanks to both her and I? He's almost done!" She said getting in his face.

"Cute Alyssa, very cute. Now you want to be friends with her, when she was gone though, you wanted nothing to do with her." Jake said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Leave us Alyssa. You and I will talk later." Persephaine told her friend and roommate.

Alyssa stared in Jake's eyes a few seconds longer, before turning and storming out of the room.

"Don't let her lie to you Persephaine, I know exactly what she said at the airport while we were waiting for you." Jake warned her.

"Jake, I didn't neglect or abandon our son. You have no grounds for this. You have got to stop thinking that you can control me anymore. WE ARE DONE! I can't tell you what to do, and you can't tell me what to do. How am I suppose to move on with my life, if I have to clear everything I want to do, through you first? How am I suppose to go to work, how am I suppose to possibly move if I choose to, how am I suppose to date? Because the way you are talking, I'm not suppose to do any of those things!" She told him harshly. In all reality though, that's exactly how he was making her feel. Like she wasn't allowed to live her life and move on, and it wasn't right. She had a right to be as happy as she could make herself, without him.

"You need to stop concentrating so much on trying to do you. You're being selfish." He told her, the sound of his voice, sounded like a mixture of being hurt and angry.

"Excuse me? Selfish? How am I being selfish by wanting to move on in my life without you? How am I being selfish, by trying to make myself a happier person for my son? Is it maybe selfish to you, because you're not a part of it, and I'm not letting you run my life any more?" She asked him viciously.

Jake sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Persephaine, why aren't you still trying to get me back anymore?" Jake asked her out of the blue.

Shocked, she stood there, not knowing how to approach the subject.

"So that's what this is about? You're angry because I'm not begging you back like I used to?" She asked, shocked at him.

"I don't get it anymore. There was a time where you couldn't live with out me. Since you've met that tattooed freak though, you've changed. I don't like it." He told her looking at the floor.

"First of all, CM Punk has nothing to do with this. He has NOTHING to do with either you or I. I, began to change, before I ever met him. Or did you miss the memo when I started taking better care of myself, and stopped acting so mopey over you? Stop blaming someone else for what you caused. He's a friend. Nothing more. That shit you saw on RAW, was just that, bullshit. It was a story line, thought up by creative." She said as she sat in the chair across from him.

Jake laughed at her.

"You really are oblivious aren't you? It was one of the cute little qualities that drew me to you in the first place." Jake told her with a smile.

"Jake, please. We don't need to rehash the past." She said looking away from him. Persephaine was really not wanting to have this conversation.

"No! Seriously, hear me out! The way you two would look at each other. Even from across an arena full of people. He locked eyes with you, on his way to the ring. It was like there was no other person in that entire place but you and him. That's not something that can be faked or covered, no matter how much he tries. Yea, he had to be a dick to you on television, but even I could tell, that he didn't mean it! Don't even get me started on the look in your eyes! I've told you for years, that you're an open book, you just refuse to believe me. It's why I call you delusional!" He said laughing at her.

"There is nothing there! I just want to be his friend. That's it!" Ok, maybe a slight lie, but he didn't need to know that, she reasoned.

"Liar. You're telling me, you felt nothing when you guys had to make out on live T.V? Nothing at all? I call bullshit! I know that look you gave him, because you used to give it to me." Jake told her with a smirk.

"It's called acting. The best way to do that, is to just be and react naturally Jake. He doesn't like me like that, he's only just met me!" She said standing up, and making her way over to her purse. She pulled out her phone, to find she had a few missed text message. Probably from Punk and Lance, seeing if she made it home ok.

"Trust me, he likes you. A lot, if how he looks at you means anything." Jake told her.

"Why do you even care Jake?" She snapped. Truth be told, this conversation was starting to annoy her. Why was this even conversation material between them any way? Wasn't that considered inappropriate between ex's?

"I care because I want what's best for our son. Which is you being an honest person to him and most importantly, yourself." Jake told her sadly.

"He's only a toddler. I don't go flaunting guys under his nose because I don't believe in doing that. Besides, there isn't anyone to flaunt under his nose to begin with!"

"When are you going to wake up and realize that you are a perfect catch? I'm just now realizing how bad I messed up. I'm only now realizing just how bad I hurt you and screwed you up in the process." He said, tearing up the custody papers he was holding.

"We've got to stop doing this to each other Jake. It's never going to end well, or solve anything. The only people we keep hurting is ourselves. Most importantly, Josh. I can't stand to know that he's going to grow up knowing all of the insults we've hurled at each other in front of him." Persephaine said with tears in her eyes.

"We really have messed up with him the most, haven't we?" He asked her, and for the first time, he looked truly ashamed.

"I wouldn't say we've messed him up, but we haven't given him the best start that he could have in life." She told him honestly.

"I'm sorry Persephaine. I just don't know what I'm suppose to do with out you there in my life. But, I guess I'm going to learn how from now on." He told her, holding eye contact.

"We'll see, but I do appreciate the apology. So are you serious about not going to court any more? Or is that a bluff?" She asked him seriously.

"I think we can settle on joint custody." He told her.

"I agree." She said with a sad smile.

Persephaine walked him to the door, and opened it for him.

"By the way, my mom wants to keep Josh for the next week. So if you want to spend time with him, call her and make arrangements." Jake said with a smile.

"You know, I still stand behind what I've been saying since I've had Josh."

"What's that?"

"It's not you I have to worry about going after me for custody over Josh. It's her!" She laughed.

"That's true!" He said as he walked out the door, and to his car.

Persephaine, looked at him one last time, before shutting the door. She made her way over to her room, sat on her bed, and just cried for the rest of the night. Crying over everything that happened with Jake, crying about how she was going to move forward with her son, and even grieving over Jake. For the first time in years, she was finally letting go. As much as it hurt, it also felt good to finally reach that closure.

After waking up early the next morning, she looked at her phone, to see that her texts had nearly tripled.

_'Girl__ what's __going __on?__ I've__ been __trying __to __text__ you__ since__ you__ left!__ Are __you __okay?__ Text __me__ back__ asap!'_ That was from Lance. She sighed. Of course he was worried. Since they ran into each other in Houston, and he didn't have time to talk or catch up, he felt bad. She knew it. She wasn't mad about it, he had a job to do.

_'I'm__ fine__ man! __Stop __worrying. __Had __some __shit__ go __down__ when __I__ got__ home, __but __I'll __call __and__ explain__ it__ later.__ That's __why __it's __taken __me__ so__ long__ to__ respond.__ Once __again, __I __repeat,__ I'm __fine!__'_ She texted back to him.

_'I __made__ it__ back __to __chi-town. __Figured__ I__ would__ let__ you __know,__ incase __you __were__ worried__ about __my __plane__ crashing __and __you __couldn't__ touch__ my __lips __ever__ again! __:p'_ Punk teased in his text to her.

_'You're__ a __dork.__ Besides,__ you're __lips __are __ok, __it's __your __arms __that __I__ would__ really __miss __the __most. __Every__thing __else__ is __expendable...__ ;)'_ She teased back. Yup, they were suppose to stay on the, 'friendship,' page but so far this flirting has yet to stop. She sighed, smiling.

With that, she put her blackberry down, and went to the bathroom to splash her face. She could hear her phone ding with a new message. She smiled. Twenty bucks says it's Punk, she thought to herself.

_'So __you're __saying__ that__ you__ only__ like__ me __for__ my__ arms?__ There__ is __some thing__ seriously__ wrong__ with__ you.__ They __aren't__ even__ that __big!'_ He texted back to her.

_'What __can __I__ say,__ I__ think __they __are __the __perfect__ size,__ and__ those__ tats__ are __just__ sexy.__ Like__ I__ said,__ the__ rest __is __expendable__ to __me.__ Lol__ ;)'_ She sent back with a smirk.

She didn't have to wait back for his reply.

_'So __you __think __tats __are__ sexy__ huh?' _She smiled when she read this.

_'Only __on __certain __guys.__ Some __guys __just__ look __like __dumbasses __with __them.__ Seriously,__ have__ you__ seen__ Wade__ Barrett's __giant __ink __blot__ on__ his__ arm?__ Eww!'_ She sent back with a shudder.

Punk just laughed as he read that.

_'HAHAHAHA__ I've __been__ saying__ that__ forever __now!__ Glad__ to __see__ someone __else__ besides __me__ thinks __the __same__ thing!__ So __do__ you __really __only __like__ me__ for __my__ "__sexy __tatted__ up __arms,__"__?'_ He asked her.

_'Ok, __maybe __I__ lied.__ While__ I __love __your __arms,__ I__ really __like __your__ eyes__ too.__ Hazel.__ With __the __ability __to__ drag__ you __in.__ Can __either __make __you__ believe __anything,__ or__ can __completely __mislead__ you __anywhere.__ Not __that __I__ mind. __Something__ many __of __your__ fan__ girls __will__ agree__ with __me__ on. __[Insert __cheeky__ grin __here]'_ She sent back laughing.

_'Okay, now I'm really convinced that there is something wrong with your ass! My eyes? Seriously? They are constantly bloodshot, or have the most horrible bags under them because of my constant insomnia!' _

She laughed at him.

_'It __adds __character__ and__ charm.__ Yes,__ you __do __need__ to__ sleep __more.__ But __when __you __have__ slept,__ and__ it__ shows, __your__ eyes __are __actually__ very__ nice __to __look __at.'_ She texted back to him.

_'You __want__ to __know __what__ I__ would__ miss __most__ about__ you?'_ Her eyes almost popped out of her head, reading that text.

_'Humor __me,__ oh __Mr.__ Best __In __The__ World.' _She giggled as she sent her reply to him.

_'You.__ Every thing __about__ you.__ There's__ not __one __thing__ I __would __miss__ more.__ Except __for __maybe __one__ thing.'_ He sent back with an evil smirk of his own.

She busted out laughing at his cheesy text.

_'And what would that be? ;)'_

_'The __way__ every __expression__ you__ feel, __filters __across__ your __face.__ You're__ such __an __open __book!' _He laughed at her.

"That smug bastard!" She exclaimed!

'_I__ am __not!__ You __just__ wish __that__ I __was!__ Maybe__ then __you__ would __actually __know __what__ I'm__ thinking __half__ the __time!'_

Punk laughed at her. She really was clueless sometimes!

_'Persephaine, think about it. Why would I just kiss you that morning in the hotel room, if I didn't think it was going to be ok with you? The look on your face, was practically begging for it! ;)' _

_'You __know, __if__ Randy__ Orton __wasn't__ married,__ and__ he__ was__ single, __I__ would __completely __forget __about__ you__ in __a__ second __due __to __that __remark. __Haha __:p'_ She sent back smugly.

_'Really now? Hmmmm, I guess I should just stop talking to you then...'_

_'But__ alas,__ he's __married,__ and__ you're __not.__ So__ here__ we__ are!__ So__ stop__ bitching,__ we__ both __know__ you__ love__ the __attention.'_ She sent back laughing

Punk rolled his eyes at her text.

_'Only from you girl, if it were any other fan, I swear to Jeebus this shit would not be going down like this. I only tolerate your bullshit because I actually like you. ;)' _

She smiled at his text.

_'All bullshit aside, I like you too Punkers. :)' _

He smiled at her text.

_'So __what __are__ your __plans__ this __week?' _He sent to her.

_'Hmmmm...__ that's __a__ great __question. __Because __my __son's __grandmother__ has __kidnapped__ my __son__ for__ the__ entire __week.__ I__ hate__ this,__ how __did__ I__ go __from __being__ with __him __all__ the __time,__ to __barely __seeing __him?'_ She replied back sadly.

_'Go kidnap him back! He's your son!' _

_'I'm__ thinking __about__ kidnapping__ him __back __for__ an__ entire__ day,__ and__ taking __him__ every__ where __he __wants__ to __go.__ That's __if __he'll__ let__ me.__ You__ don't__ understand,__ when__ it__ comes __to__ his __grandmother, __he__ will__ fight__ me __tooth __and__ nail__ to__ stay __at__ her __house!__ It's__ bad,__ I__ don't__ think __I've __ever__ seen __one__ child__ who __loves __being__ at __grandma's __house__ more__ than __him!'_ She wrote back smiling.

_'You'd be surprised, my best friend's son loves being at his grandparents house too. It's like kids know that the grandparents house is the place to be. Cookies, getting spoiled... The life of kids!'_

_'No shit! So if he veto's my idea, it looks like it'll just be me, at home with nothing to do for the week! I'm not looking forward to that!' _

_'I live for that! I can't wait to get home and be lazy after all the traveling I do! Don't get me wrong, I love what I do for a living, but I love my time at home even more.'_

_'I don't blame you. Seriously, I don't know how you do it. I love to travel, I think it's amazing to see all these places and learn new ways of life. But as much as you guys travel, it's a wonder you all haven't flipped your lids yet! Lol!' _

_'That's why I can't wait for July. I'll have a much deserved break.'_

_'I really wish you would reconsider. Maybe you could throw in a vacation clause in your contract!'_

_'Um,__ no.__ There's __a__lot __that__ you__ don't__ know__ about__ that's__ going__ on.__ That __place__ needs__ change. __Badly. __I __don't__ think __I __can__ make __that __happen. __I'm __just__ one __guy.'_He texted back to her.

_'You__ don't __give__ yourself __enough __credit.__ I'll__ tell__ you__ what, __would__ you __reconsider __if__ I __could __prove__ to __you__ that __it's__ possible?'_ She sent back, holding her breath.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally responded back.

_'Possibly. I'm not going to make any promises. What did you have in mind?'_

_'Have you ever heard of the term called 'Hostage Negotiations?' It can be VERY effective. Interested now?'_

_'Very.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Thank you's go out to dreamin'BIG, xGoToSleepx, and captainbartholomew you all have been awesome about not only keeping up with the story, but sending in amazing reviews! So thank you! Keep in mind that the story about the executive producer, actually did happen to a buddy of mine. He was a producer for WWE, and this actually happened to him. Which he was unfairly let go of because of it. The name was changed for obvious reasons. **

**I also wanted to let you know, I have started another story as well, "Discovering Eliza," so be kind, check it out and leave a review!  
><strong>

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 10: Foundations

Persephaine, had not only managed to commandeer her son back from his grandmother for a day, but she managed to relax after sending him back to her as well. After the text conversation she had with Phil, which ultimately led to them talking for two hours on the phone, he was actually considering what she had to say. It was excited to say the least, and if this plan didn't work out for him, at least he could say he tried. She finally started convincing him, just how much power he did have, if the fans on his twitter account were any indication. So it was pretty much out of the ordinary, that she received a call from WWE headquarters, that Thursday.

"Hello, is this Persephaine Sin-Claire?" The lady on the other end asked her.

"This is. May I ask who's calling?" She answered.

"Hi Miss. Sin-Claire, this is Amanda from WWE. I was calling to let you know that your presence is requested here at our head offices for a meeting. The meeting will be taking place on Friday morning, and the chairman himself, has requested the meeting with you. Would you like to or even be able to make it?" Amanda informed her.

Her eyes about bugged out of her head. This could be one of two things. Either it was about that story line from last week, or he knew about Punk. She was really praying that it wasn't about the latter.

"I would, but what's with the last second phone call? No offense lady, but I'm not as successful as your talent and board members. Last minute flights for us regular people, cost a fortune. I'm not complaining. Just letting you know." She told her honestly.

"Oh no ma'am, we know that, that's why we have arrangements that can be made. The chairman himself, would meet you at the airport of your choosing, via his private jet." Amanda laughed.

If she could have fainted, she would have. A private fucking jet? We're these people for real?

"Oh, um, alright. Should I just call and make hotel arrangements, or..." Persephaine started to ask.

"No ma'am that's all been taken care of. So can I get your information so that way we can get the chairman on his way to meet with you?"

So Persephaine told her the information that the woman had requested, and hung up. She was to receive another phone call within the hour. With that being said...

"Well hello beautiful. Needed to hear my voice again today? I'm gonna start charging your ass pretty soon here." Phil smirked into the phone.

"Very funny, smartass. Want to hear something even more funny?" She smirked back.

"And what's that?" He teased her.

"Vince is on his way to pick me up, in his _private_ jet. He wants a meeting with me at headquarters." She shot back.

"What about?" Phil said back.

"The hell if I know. You didn't tell anyone about our conversation from earlier did you?" She asked him.

"Just my buddy Scott."

"Scott?"

"I'm sorry, I mean Colt."

"Ah, Cabana." She said as realization dawned upon her.

"The one and only!"

"Alright, then it's probably about the story line."

"I don't know... you'll have to wait and see. It's got to be something more than that, if Vince is wanting to personally meet with you." He warned.

"I don't know. I'm nervous. I'm way out of my element here Phil." She told him seriously.

"That's how I like you. Way out of your element." He smirked.

"Cute. Really cute."

"Aww thanks beautiful!" He teased.

"Fuck you. You're not gonna be any help right now." She pouted.

"I'm hurt."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, maybe so. But hey, what ever it is, it can't be that bad." He told her reassuringly.

"I just wish I wasn't doing this alone. At least last time I dealt with him, you were there!"

"Look at it this way, I'll be there in spirit."

"Go to hell."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today Miss Persephaine." He laughed.

"No. I'm nervous, and you're unsympathetic." She laughed back.

"Alright beautiful, call me when you get a chance. Let me know what's going on." He sighed.

"No problem. Thanks Punkers."

"Anytime girl."

With that he hung up.

A few hours later, she was on her way out to the airfield to meet with Vince. She had called Jake and his mother, to make arrangements about Josh, where she would be gone until Tuesday. Jake teased her. To which she made excuses just to get off the phone with him. Now that her son was going to his dad's on Sunday, until she got home, everything was set.

Pulling up in the cab, the area seemed almost daunting. They made it passed the security gates, and that was when Persephaine was met by the site of a black jet. He really was not kidding about this. As the cab pulled around to the entrance of the jet, the steps were lowered down, and Persephaine stepped out of the cab. She went around to the trunk, to be greeted by the pilot, whom smiled at her, and told her to just go ahead and climb aboard.

"The chairman is inside, waiting on you miss. Just go ahead and climb aboard, I'll make sure that your bags are properly loaded." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled, and made her way up the steps.

Once she stepped inside, she was greeted by the hostess.

"Hello Miss Persephaine, would you like anything to drink?" The hostess smiled at her.

"Um, check with me in about five minutes, once I settle in." She answered back nervously.

"No problem. Just pick a seat and sit down. The chairman is speaking with the captain, and will be back momentarily. By the way, my name is Tess, if you need anything, just ask." She smiled at the younger woman.

Once seated by a window, Persephaine made herself comfortable. Nervous were making her a wreck right now, so it was important that she got a hold of herself.

"Persephaine!" Vince boomed as he walked back in the seating area.

"Hello sir. It's good to see you again." She smiled at the chairman as she stood and shook his hand.

"What did I tell you about that sir stuff?" He smiled at her.

"Sorry, Vince." She laughed.

"I trust that my staff has been treating you well in my absence?" He asked her.

"You have an excellent staff. Very nice indeed."

"Great. That's what I love to hear." He told her.

Tess walked back in at that moment.

"Is there anything I can get the both of you at moment?" Tess smiled at them kindly.

"An Irish coffee Tess." Vince told her.

Shock, Persephaine looked at the chairman wide eyed.

"It's the one time I can get away with it. So Tess always helps me out. The wife would have my head if she knew." Vince laughed.

"In that case, a rum and coke please. Just to settle the nerves."

"No problem miss. I completely understand." Tess laughed.

Once she left to fetch their drinks, Vince and Persephaine sat down in their respective seats. He then, reached down and pressed a button. A few seconds later, a gentleman walked out carrying a navy blue folder and set it down on the small table in front of the chairman. She took this time to look around herself. The area that they were in was surrounded by beautiful wood finished walls, and white leather chairs. The seats were really comfortable. The tables were of the same wooden finish, and very sturdy. The cream colored carpets were very inviting. All in all, the private jet was pretty inviting, but there was something off, it kind of had a displeasing smell. But, being the person that she was, raised with manners she would never say anything.

"Persephaine, I want you to look over this contract, that I had my company lawyers draw up."

"A contract? For what exactly?" She ask curiously.

At that moment, Tess returned with their drinks.

Taking a sip of her Rum and Coke, she started to relax.

"Keep in mind, we will formally introduce this contract to you tomorrow. But the reason why I'm telling you and showing this to you now, is because I wanted to get your input on it before the board does tomorrow." Vince told her, taking a sip of his Irish coffee.

"Sir, I don't understand. What is this contract for?" She asked again.

"After the success of your story line ideas for last monday, we decided that we want you on board the creative team. As well as being a backstage journalist." Vince told her.

"Creative team? You mean as an assistant right?" She said back.

"Just until you are properly trained on what we expect. You're talented, but a little rough around the edges. Once you complete our training that we are offering you, and of course college, you will have a job waiting for you as a writer on our staff. If that sounds fair to you?" He asked her.

She sat there for a moment, looking through the contract, and thinking. Persephaine took another sip of her drink, and looked out the window. This was the moment she had been waiting for, but sure enough, something was missing.

"Actually, that sounds amazing. Fair and balanced. But there is something I want to add to it if you don't mind." She said, drawing her attention away from the clouds that she was looking at, and back to Vince.

"What is it that you're seeking Persephaine?" He asked her curiously.

"I will sign this contract, if you make me CM Punk's creative manager as well." She told him simply.

"He already has a creative manager Miss. Sin-Claire." He answered her.

"Then re-assign his current creative manager. Because that person sucks. The only potentially bright idea they had, was the New Nexus angle, and it's been butchered. I'm wanting to bring something, bigger and better to the table." She said with a smirk.

"How much bigger are we talking here." He asked her, taking another sip of his Irish Coffee.

"Let's be honest, in the past couple of years, you've been having a hard time selling out the seats in arena's across the country." She held up her hand to stop his protests, "Don't bother arguing this, because I also have friends that have worked for your company. Friends who still talk to your talent, and have informed me of these dire situations."

"Who?" Vince sputtered at her, clearly in shock.

"Your former executive producer. Does Micheal Sin-Claire ring any bells?"

Vince looked gob smacked.

"You're related to him aren't you?" He asked her, completely stumped.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Micheal was my cousin. To which you fired over some bullshit, he had absolutely nothing to do with." She smirked back at him.

"He was fired for stealing money from the talent!" Vince said back, trying to defend himself.

"Micheal was not a thief!" She said back dangerously.

"Ken Anderson, went to my cousin, after discovering that eight hundred dollars went missing from his personal bag. Which was in the talent dressing room, I might add. Micheal, never went to the dressing room. He was working with the tech people that night, trying to make sure that your show went off without a hitch. When Ken went to him about it, and Micheal let him know that it had to wait due to him running your show, Ken threw a fit. He told the other talent that my cousin Micheal took his eight hundred dollars. And because Randy Orton was one of the superstars that you did anything for, he made sure my cousin lost his job, for pretty much not catering to his friend. No Vince, that wasn't right. That's not something I will stand for. I'm not watching Phil get screwed like my cousin got screwed." Persephaine said with a smile as she reached for her drink.

Vince sat back in shock.

"You set this up." He told her.

She laughed.

"I assure you Vince, I did no such thing. Actually, I was planning to re-arrange this place from the inside out in another way. God presented me with a better opportunity. You have one chance. You can either be on board with me, or not. Your choice. Now, about this contract." She said reaching for it, flipping through the pages.

"Alright, you're smarter than you appear, you know how to play hard ball. I'll give you that."

"Oh no Vince, you haven't seen shit yet." She told him bluntly.

Once in her hotel room, she took in the city view. She was going to get used to this. As Persephaine stood on the balcony of her room, she started to think about her flight here. Maybe she went too hard on Vince. Just as soon as she started to think that though, she snapped herself out of that train of thought. She knew that it was going to come out eventually. Her own one hidden motive. She couldn't believe that the one company that she loved since she was a child, was capable of such an injustice. Once her cousin told her what happened, she became angry for him. She was determined to change that place back into its former glory, before the last eight to ten years took place! The PG rating was killing it, a lot of talented wrestlers were getting passed over on opportunities, the same guys and girls were always being shoved down everyone's throats. It was sickening. Now, they were doing it to Phil. She would be damned, if she watched them do it to him. She smirked when she thought about their plan. Now, all she had to do, was secure him a number one contendership for the WWE Championship.

Yes, it was starting to fall together nicely.

Suddenly, her cell phone starting ringing. It was Punk.

"Well hello Punkers." She said smiling.

"What kind of chaos are you causing up there? I just got a call from my now former creative manager Justine." He said smirking.

"Just holding up my end of the bargain. Believe me now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Jesus Christ, hitting them hard aren't you?" Punk asked her in disbelief.

"Sometimes, taking the more jagged road, gets the faster and better response." She said with a laugh.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Vince is not a man to be trifled with. I've seen what he can do to people who do and don't deserve it. I shouldn't have let you talk me into this. I'm pretty much balancing my career on this." He warned her.

"Since when did the great CM Punk start playing it fucking safe? Listen to me, for how long have they kept passing you over, and they keep giving you and other deserving guys the shit end of the deal?"

"I know what you're saying. But still," At this she cut him off.

"Phil, you're pissed off. You have been for quite a long time."

"Yeah I am, but how far are you and I will to take them for it?" He asked her seriously.

"To the very fucking top. I need to know right now, do you trust me?" She asked him.

He thought about it for a few minutes, before letting out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding.

"I trust you. Don't fuck this up Persephaine."

"I won't, just go with me here. If you can do that, we'll make them listen. Finally." She said staring out over the night time skyline.

"I'll be amazed if you can pull this off you know." He said with a smile.

"I'll be amazed if I actually pull this off. So far, the plan is working beautifully, and Vince doesn't have the slightest clue. We're about to turn his entire company upside down and in on itself!" She said with a laugh.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'm excited about saturday. You'll be flying out here!" She told him with a smile.

"I'm actually stoked about it too. I'll miss my Lady C though! I don't get to spend enough time with her!" He said, referring to his hometown.

"I bet it's beautiful there. I still have yet to mark it off my list of places I want to see." She told him wistfully.

"You have a list of places you want to see huh?" He answered back with a smirk.

"Yup. I've already seen New York City, New Orleans, and Miami. Now I just have to hit up chi-town, Las Vegas, and LA. That'll complete my major US city list. Then I could get started on my international list!" She laughed.

"Where's the number one place you want to visit?" Now he was curious.

"Italy." She answered back with a heart warming smile. That was her biggest dream.

"Italy is actually very nice. I can definitely see you visiting there."

"I could see me never leaving there to be honest!" She laughed.

"So I have a buddy here that wants to talk to you. Alright, I lied, it's more like begged! Want to say hi to Colt?" He asked her.

"Duh, I fucking love Colt! He's funny as hell!" She told him, clearly excited.

"Alright, hold on."

"Hey there sunshine!" Colt answered the phone.

"Ahhh the man himself! Colt freakin' Cabana. Excuse me, I'll a little fucking star struck right now!" She giggled.

"Thank you! Thank you! I always love beautiful ladies being star struck by me, so excuse me, while I soak in the moment!" He said back with a laugh.

"So are you making sure our boy is behaving himself?" She asked him.

"As much as I can. He almost ran over an old man on his bike today. Did I mention that he cussed the said old man out too, for being in his way?" Colt told her.

Persephaine laughed. Typical Punk.

"This doesn't really surprise me. I'm kind of getting used to the guy." She smiled.

"So now that Punk is out of earshot, I have a question for you." He said seriously.

"Shoot."

"Are you really trying to help him, or get your foot in the door? Because if you are, just come clean about it now." He asked.

"I'm actually trying and wanting to help him. And it's not just him. It's that whole company. Colt, I could use him, him and his friendship mean way more to me than that. He's special to me, I can't describe it, but I treasure his faith in me. If he were to tell me he wanted out of this plan right now, I would let it go and stop. He means more to me than the fucking WWE." She told him honestly.

"Oh boy, you've got it bad." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I should have seen it with those promo segments that they had you guys do, but sometimes, I need confirmation. You like him. A lot. Don't worry, I've stepped out on the patio. He can't hear us." He said back.

"Colt, what are you talking about?" She asked again.

"The way you talk about him. I'm used to girls always trying shit, and it never works, but you actually like him for him don't you." He was obviously smirking at her.

"He's growing on me."

"Well I know you're growing on him. He's been talking about you non-stop since he got back from Houston. I know it's not my business, but he's my best friend. I hope you understand that I'm just looking out from him."

"I get it, and I respect it. But Punk and I are just friends. I promise." She said back with a small smile.

"Well he's coming back, it was nice to finally talk to you."

"And you as well. Thank you Colt."

"Anytime!"

Finally Punk took the phone back.

"Are you ok? He didn't get all crazy on you did he?" Punk asked her laughing.

"Fuck you man!" She heard Colt call out to him.

She heard Punk laugh at him.

"He's a good friend Punk. You're very lucky." She said sweetly.

"I'll be even luckier when I get to see you again. By the way, I got you something. It's nothing big, so don't worry. But I can't wait to see your face when I give it to you." He told her. Punk had remembered what she had told him in Houston, about being a Batman comics nerd. He couldn't wait to see her geek out.

"Dork. I can't wait to see you too. I need some damn sanity around here!" She answered back.

"I'll be there on saturday. I promise."

"You better be. Or I swear to God above, that you are going to get the ass kicking of a lifetime!" She laughed.

"Never going to happen beautiful. Now go to sleep! You have a big day tomorrow!" He said with a smirk.

"Alright bye Punkers."

"Good night beautiful."

With that, she hung up and walked inside. After securing her balcony doors shut, she collapsed in bed, and fell into a fast and deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!

Author's Notes: A big thank you goes out to dreamin'BIG, xGoToSleepx, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, and captainbartholomew for their awesome reviews. These reviews honest to God keep me going! I have no idea what I would do without you guys, one thing is certain though, if it weren't for you I would have given up on this story a long time ago! Thank you guys so much for keeping Persephaine and Punk alive for me, and for all the readers. You guys are the freakin' BEST! Now it's time to start cranking up the heat, let's go!

I drew inspiration for the beginning of this chapter by the way, from "Turn Around Part 2" by: Flo Rida and Pitbull. Listen to the track, and you'll see why ;)

**This chapter contains adult themes, language, and sexual material! If you are under 18, please skip over this chapter! You can continue reading on the next chapter. Again, this is where the M rating comes in, so if you are under 18, SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11: Ignition

_The beats from the track, that the DJ was spinning, was filling up the air like smoke from a cigarette. It felt completely inescapable, and she didn't mind at all. Her body temperature was beginning to rise, and she just needed to feel someone next to her. _

_Stepping onto the dance floor, she spotting a tattooed, dark haired stranger who felt familiar to her somehow, walking towards her from the other side of the floor. Wearing a black form fitting shirt with black shorts, and a fresh pair of Jordon's, he was delicious. She was wearing her new black mini dress, with her high heeled, platformed stilettos. She knew she looked sexy and it showed. Her dark smokey eye make up, only enhanced her beautiful blue eyes. They looked the true definition of, "bedroom eyes." She licked her lips as she walked towards him as well. _

_Once she reached the middle of the dance floor, she started to sway her hips to the rhythm of the beat. She knew her mystery man would join in on her fun, she didn't worry about that, there was no need too. All to soon, she felt hands grip her hips, movement right behind her told her, that he had found his mark. Her. She smiled, of course he found her. Deciding to just let go, that's what she did. She took his hands, spreading their arms out, she held his hands as she slithered down his body, with her back to his front. Using the grip of his hands, she slithered back up his body, and closed his arms around her midsection at the same time. Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she drew her arm up and threw it around his neck seductively. All the while, grinding herself into him. _

_She knew she was having one hell of effect on him. Smirking she decided to turn up the heat. Keeping her eyes closed, and turning her head slightly, she licked his neck and nipped at the very bottom of his ear lightly. His grip instantly tightened on her. He spun her around to face him, and gripped her hips even harder. There would be bruises on her in the morning, but right now, she couldn't care less. It was a weakness of hers to be tightly gripped on her hips, and he seemed to know this. Her arms were around his neck, as they continued to grind against each other. Their foreheads were touching, and their breathes were mingled together. Her eyes were still closed, as she lost herself to the music, and most importantly him. _

"_Come with me." He whispered in her ear, and taking her hand._

_Only nodding her head, she followed his lead as he led them off the dance floor, and out of the club. _

_He hailed a cab, and once inside the cab, he told the driver which hotel to go to. All the while, pulling her on to his lap, and kissing her. Her eyes remained shut the entire ride, as his mouth continued it's assault on her mouth, neck, and upper chest area. He treated her like she was desirable, not a cheap slut. He didn't feel her up, or try to expose her while he continued his tease on her. _

_Once they arrived at the hotel, he quickly paid the driver, and not waiting for the change, drug her inside. They barely made it to the elevator before, he pick her up and slammed her against the elevator wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, they wasted no time getting each other hot and heavy. His mouth on her ignited a fire deep in her lower abdomen. She felt herself growing very wet, very quickly. Soon, he set her down and took her hand in his, right as the elevator dinged to signal they reached their proper floor. _

_They practically ran from the elevator, to his room, which was a few doors down. Sliding the key into the lock, they threw open the door as he lifted her up again, and kicked the door shut._

_Their mouths locked together in a heated embrace, as their tongues fought for dominance. She moaned into his mouth when he lightly bit her lip. Finally opening her eyes, she was met with hazel eyes staring hard into her blue ones. She gasped._

"_Phil..."_

"_Shut up Persephaine." He told her as he captured her lips with his own._

_He moved his lips from her lips, to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot, hard. _

"_Oh fuck!" She swore loudly._

_He set her down, and he reached for the hem of her dress, lifting up and over her head. After he tossed it aside, he took in her black lace bra, and lacy boy shorts. He practically growled at the look in her eyes, as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside with a smirk. _

"_I'm not saying no this time." She told him as she stood in front of him in her boy shorts and heels. _

"_Good, because saying no, isn't going to be an option this time beautiful," he smirked and said in a husky voice._

_She reached for his shirt, and lifted it over his head, removing it from him. _

"_Goddamn you are fucking sexy." She said aloud as she took in his tattoos. He drove her wild with need._

_He laughed at her._

"_You're one to talk beautiful." _

_He kicked off his shoes, and socks, as she made fast work of his shorts. Giggling, she laid back on the bed, in nothing but her black lacy boy shorts, and high heels. Smirking at him, she ran her hands from the base of her neck, over her breast slowly, and down her stomach._

_He quickly moved over her, and captured her mouth hungrily. _

"_Two can play games. Can you keep up?" He whispered to her, as he ran his hand gently over her chest. She felt herself inhale sharply, as his finger drew a lazy and deliberate circle around her nipple. _

_She snapped her eyes shut as a fire inside of her body, started to build, and leave it to Phil to stoke the fire. She needed to keep her cool, if she wanted to give him a run for his money. _

_He seemed to sense this, and smirked at her. _

"_Open your eyes, and keep them on me." His whisper, heavily laced with lust._

_She opened her eyes as he smirked at her._

"_I want to see the look in your eyes when I drive you crazy." _

_Fuck she was going to cum from just him talking like this, if he didn't knock it off!_

_He then drew one of her nipples into her mouth, and she moaned loudly. Throwing her head back, and arching her back off the bed. Lightly biting down on her nipple, and flicking it with his tongue, while his fingers worked her other one, she had all she could do not to scream outloud. She had to switch gears, because at this rate, she wasn't going to last. So when he switched to the other nipple, she slid off her heels, and planted her feet firmly on the bed, waiting for him to finish his attention on her. Once he finished on her breast, she caught him by surprise and flipped him on his back. The look in his eyes, held shock and amusement, but he just smirked at her as she straddled him. _

_She kissed him with a force that drove him insane. Persephaine remembered his sweet spot on his neck, almost behind his ear from last time, and made quick work of it with her her tongue. Switching from light and sexy licks, to sucking hard on the spot. She was going to leave a mark, but he didn't give a damn in that moment. Sliding down his body, she kissed, licked, and nipped playfully at his chest. Once she reached his lower stomach, she looked up at him and sent a smirk with a sexy wink. Gripping his boxers, she removed them from his body. _

"_Whoa..." she breathed aloud._

_He was definitely blessed, and it wasn't bad at all. Very, very impressive indeed._

_Recovering from her own open staring and appreciation, she sent him another smirk, before dipping her head down and giving him a nice, slow and deliberate lick along his length. She heard him as he hissed from sucking in a breath. It egged her on. She parted her lips, and gripped him. _

"_Open your eyes and keep them on me." She whispered back to him._

"_I want to see your eyes when I drive you crazy." She told him, using his own words against him._

_He did as she told him, biting his lip ring as he did. That right there, was enough to undo her restraint. She dipped her head, and took him slowly into her mouth. Sucking the air out of her mouth and holding it in her lungs, it made for better suction as she slid his member to the back of her throat. As he watched her, he couldn't lie, she was pretty damn good at this indeed. _

_Breathing out through her nose, she slid back up from the base to the tip, and swirled her tongue around the head. All the while, as she repeated the motions, she lightly cupped his testicles, and grazed her fingers around them. Little known fact, little grazing touches, while giving head, stimulates far more, than just giving head does. So she used this knowledge to her advantage. _

_He moaned loudly, she was already getting him close, and he wasn't about to let loose yet._

_Quickly pulling himself out of her mouth, she looked up wondering what was going on, when he suddenly turn the tables again, flipping her on her back. _

"_Not yet, and had I known how dangerous you are with that pretty little mouth, I wouldn't have let you near him yet." He smirked at her._

_He held eye contact with her, both of them feeling that spark of attraction again._

_That's when her lacy boy shorts, were torn from her body. _

_If she was phased, she didn't let it show to him. Instead, she looked at him with parted lips, and heavily lidded eyes, which were clouded over with lust._

"_What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to make me cave first." She challenged._

"_Don't worry beautiful. I'm just getting started." He growled at her._

_Suddenly, she felt his fingers dancing their way to her core. All the while, he maintained steady eye contact with her. This was a challenge. He wanted to see how much her could affect her before she gave in. _

_Her sharp inhale, signaled that he reached his destination. _

_He drew a lazy finger down her slit, and grazed lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She would have came up off the bed, had it not been for the unspoken challenge, that she was engaged in with Phil at the moment. _

_He smirked at her, before driving his finger inside of her opening. _

_She moaned out loud, while spreading herself open wider to him._

_Reaching up, she pulled his head down to hers, and she kissed him with abandon. _

_After a few minutes of pumping his fingers in and out of her wet passage, he slid down her body. She immediately tensed up. She didn't want him to go down on her. Ever since her ex Jake told her that she had a weird taste, she always clammed up, and never let anyone near her with their mouth down there. She thought it was just a normal occurrence, that her becoming a mother just messed with her taste, and that it happened to most women. So to save herself embarrassment, she tried to stop him._

"_Um, you don't have to return the favor. I don't really like it done to me." She told him quietly._

_This caused him to pause, and give her a very strange look. Something was off, and he knew it._

"_You don't like having oral performed on you? Is that what you're saying?" He asked her, not really believing her. _

"_No, I don't. I don't mind giving it, I just don't like receiving it." She told him, turning a deep shade of red. No skipping around the embarrassment now! _

_He sat up for a second to take her in. Oral spooked her obviously, but why is the bigger question._

"_I want all of you Persephaine. Not just a part of you. Now be honest, what's wrong." _

"_Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel comfortable with that, and I don't like it." She said. _

_He leaned up and kissed her. Slow and deliberate. Melting away her embarrassment and stress. The last thing, he wanted to do was cause her stress, so pushing her back down, he continued to kiss her and caress her. She relaxed into his touches, and completely letting her guard down. He slid in between her legs, and lifted her legs in his arms, he couldn't hold back from her anymore. Slowly, he slid himself inside of her. Breaking their kiss, she threw her head back and inhaled sharply. _

_He smirked. Bingo._

"_Look at me Persephaine." She looked at him, as he slid out of her, and back in again slowly. It was torture and bliss all at the same time._

"_Fuck, don't stop." She told him breathlessly._

_It was at this time, that he caught sight of the mirror, on the wall beside the bed. Formulating an idea, he pushed himself inside of her once more. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed her hard._

"_Look to your left," he said as he watched her in the mirror. She looked at him in the mirror, as he slid in and out of her body, slowly. He soon dipped his head down to her chest and latched on to her breast. Biting and swirling his tongue around her nipples. She was going to come, and soon. _

_She turned a deep shade of red watching them have sex. It was erotic, sexy, and hot all at the same time. He looked at her reflection, with her nipple in his mouth, as he slowly drove in and out of her body, and winked at her. She lost it at that point. Tightening around him, she closed her eyes, preparing to let go._

"_Open your eyes beautiful, I said I want to see you," he told her, as he looked in her eyes, via the mirror's reflection. _

_She opened them just in time to feel her first orgasm wash over her entire body. Her eyes widened, as her mouth fell open in a very loud and pleasurable moan. Her hands, gripped his arms hard, and her toes curled. The second Phil felt her melt, and saw her let go to herself, he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. That was all it took, for him to let go, and slam himself home. He started to ride her harder and faster, and Persephaine loved every moment of it. She screamed out as he slammed himself inside of her. He sat up, flipped her over, pulled her up against him, and held her back to his chest. He continued to where he left of, and continued to pump himself in and out of her body. _

"_Look in the mirror, do you see what you do to me?" He said with that sexy smirk. _

_He was gripping her waist with one arm, and cupping her breasts while playing with her nipples with the other hand. She looked at their reflection again, and gripped his hip and thighs with her hands. He moved his hand from her nipples, down to her clit. Rubbing circles on the bundle of nerves, she felt herself reaching her peak again. _

"_Don't you fucking stop." She told him with lust in her eyes. _

_He slowed down his pace, and watched her face as he got her off again, for a second time. This time she screamed out in pleasure. _

_He took full control of her body, and while that scared her slightly, it excited her even more. He knew what to do, to get her to turn into puddy in his hands._

_He laid her back down on the bed, threw her legs over his shoulders, and started slamming into her, hard and fast. He was relentless, and she drove him wild with her passionate side. There was no stopping him. Right now, all he was concerned about was driving her over the edge as many times as he could before he came undone himself. She screamed out her pleasure, no more quite moans, no more glances in the mirror, all she knew was the man in front of her, was doing naughty things to her body and she didn't want him to stop. Ever. _

_She was about to come again when he seemed to speed up the already fast pace, and she could tell he was about to come undone. Not one to be shown up, Persephaine, dropped her legs from his shoulders, and used them to flip him on his back, where she started to ride him hard and fast. Phil wasn't one to be thrown out of the drivers seat that easy, especially when he wanted nothing more than to watch her being pleased by him. So he flipped her over, and held her hands above her head, as he pumped himself in and out of her. Persephaine, felt deterred, but it soon slipped from her mind as she felt the bliss of another orgasm coming on. _

_He kissed her, battling her tongue for dominance as he felt his own peak approaching. _

_Her mouth fell open and her eyes locked with his, as they both came apart in each others embrace. _

_That connection they felt before, intensified, as the reach their respective peaks, lacing their fingers together, and fall over of the edge. _

_After a few moments, Phil pick his head up from her forehead, and looked in her eyes. Kissing her again, gently this time. He pulled himself out of her body, and curled up beside her, cradling her body with his own. _

_As their breathing slowed down, she looked over at him._

"_Had I known it would have been this amazing, I wouldn't have said no in Houston." She said with a laugh._

"_I won't lie, I was a little put off at first, but I'm glad you did. I don't think it would have been that good otherwise to be honest." He told her with a smirk._

_Jumping up out of the bed, he looked at her with a smile and a wink._

"_Care to join me for a shower?" _

"_You're ready to go again? I didn't think men were capable of being ready that fast!" She laughed._

_Phil opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was a horrible screeching buzzing sound._

"_Wait what?" She asked, puzzled._

_He did it again._

_Suddenly, the vision of a naked and ready to go again Phil walking towards the shower, was fading fast from her. _

_Uh oh._

Persephaine opened her eyes, to a blaring alarm clock, and sunshine pouring into her room. Looking around, she realized it had all been a dream.

She screamed.

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me!"

Burying her head in the pillows, she threw the alarm clock across the room.

"Fuck you asshole!"

Now she was going to her meeting in a pissed off, and horny mood.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Author's Notes: Keep in mind, when Persephaine didn't allow a certain favor to be returned to her, it was because of damage done by Jake while they were together. It was Jake being an insensitive jerk to her, because he had been cheating on her at the time, and wanted to hurt her. Persephaine will come to realize this part later on, but I just didn't want anyone to be confused by this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 12 will be coming next week by the latest.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: I figured you guys would be thrown off by chapter 11, but I couldn't help myself! I had to let the naughty side out! What kind of girl, who is attracted to someone, doesn't have the occasional naughty dream about them? Especially when it's CM Punk for crying out loud! **

**A very special thank you goes out to Miserlou for her funny as hell review that she left me on the last chapter. I can't tell you guys how hard I laughed at her, "letter," to silly old Persephaine. After you read this chapter, and leave a review, click on the story reviews and check it out for yourself. I was in stitches for two days after reading that! Perfect!**

**And dreamin'BIG how did that cold shower work out for you girlie? ;) Sorry about that! **

**Other thank you's go out to xGoToSleepx for constantly reviewing! Thank you hun! It keeps the writing alive! As well as** **EmilieCW-DXfan0119 for her funny review. I managed to do something right if the last chapter being a dirty dream surprised you! Woo hoo! **

Now on with the show!

Chapter 12: The Pesky Devil On My Shoulder.

After a few minutes of mentally cursing out her alarm clock, Persephanie drug herself out of her hotel room bed. She was here to do a job, not to dream about a certain good looking, walking wet dream for females everywhere.

"Knock it off girl, get yourself together." She sighed to herself.

Gathering her clothes, and products together, she made her way to her shower. After turning on the shower, she walked back out to get a towel. Her phone chose that exact moment to ring. Walking over to where it was charging on the night stand, low and behold, it was Punk calling her.

She flushed bright red.

"I'm not answering that right now." She said dropping the phone, back on the night stand.

"I'll just text him later and apologize for missing his call." She said as it continued to ring. After a few seconds, it finally went to voice mail. She breathed a sigh of relief.

After her shower, she got dressed, dried her hair, and started working on her makeup and hair. She wanted to look her best, if she was going to present herself to the board of WWE for being potentially hired.

* * *

><p>Over in Chicago, CM Punk, was wide awake and packing.<p>

"She doesn't have the slightest clue that you're flying in tonight does she?" Scott smirked over at his roommate and best friend Phil Brooks.

"Nope, I just tried calling her too. She didn't pick up. I think she's nervous about this meeting." He smiled.

"When the hell are you going to let me meet her?" Colt asked him, laughing.

"The second I can convince her to spend some time with me up here. She's insisting on this friendship thing, so I don't want to spook her. But I really want to spend time with her too, so your guess is as good as mine." Punk told his friend honestly.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for the guy, that would want to date a single mom. Let's be honest, you've never been shy about, not being comfortable when it comes to kids." Scott said to him, trying to see what was pushing this from him.

Punk stopped packing, and looked over at his friend.

"Well, you're not lying about that. Kids make me feel weird. I especially can't stand whining kids. Jesus no."

"Dude, trying to date a single mom, means that her and the child are a package deal. You are aware of that right?" He laughed at Punk.

"I know that, I'm not a complete idiot, you tool! I'm also not the kind of person to hold the fact that a woman had a past before me against her either. Look, I'm not even dating her yet, and you know I want to be. But maybe it's a little too early to be even talking about this." Punk said.

"Punkers, right now, is the perfect time to talk about this! You have to decide, if you can handle that, because if you can't, don't waste your time or hers. All you'll do is hurt her and yourself, if you try to be selfish about it."

"Scott, I want her. Can't I just know that much right now? Can't I just figure out the rest as it comes? Like a normal person?" Phil asked his best friend of many years.

Colt Cabana sat down on Punk's bed and sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Well you're right too buddy. It's just something, I want to think about when the time comes. If it ever does." Phil laughed out loud at that.

"It will, I promise." Scott smirked.

"And how would you know?"

"It's all in a woman's voice man. Everything, you'll ever need to know, is in how a woman says something. She told me that you're growing on her. Buddy, you're doing more than growing on her, she fucking wants you man!" He laughed out loud.

"Oh Jesus, here we go." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and tap that shit!" Scott said, making a spanking gesture.

"Get out of my room. You're privileges are hereby revoked!" He said, shoving Scott out of his room.

"I'm gonna revoke your man card if you turn into any more of a pussy!" Colt shouted from behind the door that was slammed in his face.

Phil laughed, shook his head, and continued packing.

Suddenly, his iPhone went off, signaling a new text message.

_'Sorry I missed your call handsome, I was in the shower ;)'_

More than a few nice and dirty images chose that exact moment, to run through his mind. With an evil smirk firmly in place, he wasn't going to let that slide by that easy.

_'Really now? So what were you thinking about in that shower?'_

Persephanie's jaw dropped when she got that message. Fuck he was really pushing her buttons. It wasn't hard to read between the lines of what his text message was asking. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, but she decided to play his game against him.

_'Hmmm... nothing too much, just a certain somebody who could have reached my back for me with my loofa. Enough soapy suds, and not enough hands... ;)' _She sent back with a smirk. That'll teach him.

He practically dropped his phone when he read that message. The image of a soapy, wet Persephaine, was enough to get any man's motor going.

_'Was he devilishly handsome?' _

_'Who said anything about a he?'_ She sent back laughing. Now she was just messing with his head.

If he thought he almost lost his shit at her first message, he was practically growling now.

_'Damn, didn't know you think of lesbian action in the shower...'_

_'I don't truth be told. But I'm not exactly going to discuss images of swollen tattooed arms helping me out either. Now cut this shit out, I told you that we can't talk about things like this. ;)' _She sent back halfheartedly and laughing at him.

Yup, it was only a matter of time. Colt was right, she wanted him. He smirked.

_'Whatever you say beautiful, what ever you say. P.S. You shouldn't have said anything about it, if you didn't want me to throw the door wide open. Think about it sweetheart.' _

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Philip Jack Brooks." She cursed to herself, as she read his message. Her face was bright red again. Damn him to hell and back.<p>

"We're ready Miss. Sin-Claire." The assistant walked out and told her.

Taking a deep breathe, and smoothing out her gray pencil skirt, she did the same thing to her white short sleeved, button up blouse. Happy with her appearance, she held her head high and walked into the board room.

Vince stood and shook her hand, while directing her to the chair at the very end of the table. Triple H, or Paul Levesque, was also in attendance, along with his wife and Vince's daughter Stephanie. Persephanie started sweating bullets. She forgot about Stephanie being the head of the creative department. They really weren't messing around, she had to be extremely careful. Both her, and Phil's careers here, depended on her next move. After she took her seat, Vince started the meeting.

"Good morning everyone, before you today, is the contract that we here at WWE would like to present to Persephanie Sin-Claire. I'm sure you all remember the lovely woman here, who not only saved us from a possible costly lawsuit, but also increased our ratings the night she was on Monday night RAW." Vince said smiling in Persephanie's direction.

"After much consideration, and debate, we have decided to offer her a contract. Persephaine, I know you called a lawyer when you got in last night, will he be coming for this?" Vince asked her.

"Yes sir, he will be here within the next few minutes. That gives me, plenty of time to look over what you have prepared for me." She answered him, looking through the pages of the contract.

"This contract, will only extend for as long as you are in school Miss Sin-Claire. After which, if you graduate, a new contract will be drafted up, and new things will be added to it only at that time." Vince told her.

"Agreed." She answered him.

"Persephanie, why should we hire you, over other more experienced applicants?" Stephanie asked her professionally.

"Let me tell you a vision that I have, a vision of the next level I see the company at." She said standing up, and walking over to the large windows over looking the city.

"I see this company being better than what it currently is, and better than what it was in other ways. I come from the side of the tracks that you don't know much about Stephanie, and I don't mean that in a mean way. I mean, you grew up in this company, you know it better than most. You know it from the inside out. I know this company in the opposite way, I know it from the outside in." She paused looking over at Stephanie.

"I see a new vision, one where we can start pushing the envelope again, and putting asses in the seats. Please pardon my french," she said directly to the older members of the board.

"The PG rating has been hurting business, and every single one of us knows this in some shape or form." She said pointedly to all present members in attendance.

"What if I told you, that I know how to change this, and while it may take a while, and I'm gambling everything I have on it. I have the perfect idea to flip the whole world over on it's head. You guys lack the shock factor. What if I could give it too you? What would you say then?" She asked them, taking her seat once again.

"Persephanie, we are gambling a lot on you too. You would have to tell us more than that." Paul answered her.

"Paul, how often have you seen this place eat guys up, and spit them out?" She asked him seriously.

Paul Levesque shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling all eyes on him. He cleared his throat.

"A lot. Why?"

"Have you ever once, thought about using that as ammo?" She asked him with a smirk.

Stephanie looked over at her with a smile. She could see where she was going with this.

"How much creative room do you need Persephanie?" She asked her.

"I won't lie, I'm going to need a lot. I need you all to trust me. Once I unleash this, it will not be contained. I'm telling you right now, your ratings will sky rocket through the roof. Imagine the sales numbers. But I need something from you first. But this will be something I will need from Stephanie. After we are done with this meeting, you and I can talk about it more." She told her honestly.

"Done." She answered her with a smile.

At that moment, Vince's assistant, walked back in.

"Excuse me sir, the attorney that Miss Sin-Claire asked for a consult is here." She told him.

"Send him in." He waved at her.

"Right away sir." She said, disappearing out the door.

Sure enough, a tall dark haired man, in an expensive suit, came walking through the door.

"Hey Derek." Persephanie greeted him.

"What have you gotten yourself into now girl?" He laughed as he followed her to her seat, and took a seat next to her.

"Oh the norm. Nothing good." She laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the board, this is my friend and attorney Derek Smith. He graduated with top honors from the New York School of Law. He will be my attorney for this contract signing." She told everyone.

"Welcome Mr. Smith, I'm Vince, this is my daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul. The rest of the people in attendance, are my company board members. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Vince asked him kindly.

"No sir, thank you though. I'm on a tight schedule, and will have to make this quick. Persephanie called me asking for a favor last night. It was the least I could do for her." He said, as he smiled at her.

She blushed. Derek was an old middle school boyfriend, who turned into a best friend after their short relationship ended. She suspected that Derek still harbored feelings for her all these years, unfortunately, she just never returned them.

Derek was a really handsome man, and the last time she saw him, she almost cheated on her ex Jake, with him. He had come to Louisiana for a conference, and stopped by to see her. She told him about how Jake had been cheating on her and treating her. Needless to say, when she walked him back to his hotel room later that night, he backed her against the wall, and kissed her. After regretfully turning him down, and letting him know she was better than Jake and wanted to show it, she left. It was a little awkward for a little while after wards, but they got over it, and kept their friendship intact. That's why she called him, when she got in last night. He was perfect for the job.

"Please make sure my last stipulation I asked for was met in the contract." She asked him.

"Of course." He said, flipping through the pages, and skimming over the contract. He was looking for major points, and how iron clad it was. He needed to know, just in case she got herself into a bind.

"Ahh, right here." He said, pointing it out to her. "The last stipulation you requested from Vince was met." He informed her.

"Great, how about pay, benefits, etc." She asked curiously.

"It all looks great actually. Truth be told, their willing to pay you a good amount." He said aloud. Derek then whispered the actual amount in her ear. To which, Persephanie almost passed out.

"Six figures!" She exclaimed quietly to him.

"Oh yeah, plus 401 k benefits, health and dental insurance. The normal perks. But it does state in your contract, that you won't be able to own in stock in the company, until you graduate and become a full fledged member of the creative team." Derek warned her.

"Vince, that's no good. I would like the right to be able to purchase stock for what I'm about to do." She said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Sin-Claire, that's why we are offering to pay you, what we are. You must be a full employee to own stock."

"I'm about to make your stocks go through the roof." She said back.

"You may believe that, and you might do it. But right now, that stands firm. That's why we are offering to pay you so much as it is. Much more than we would normally pay you. You are on a trial basis. It could end tomorrow. Remember that Miss Sin-Claire." Vince told her sternly.

He knew how to play hard ball too. Damn.

"Is there anything I could do about it, if my ideas were used to raise the stocks." She asked Derek.

"Unfortunately, not. It's iron clad. You either take the insanely high pay, or you don't sign. But as of right now, you can not own stock in this company. I'm sorry." He told her honestly.

She thought of Phil, and she remembered why she was doing this.

"Alright, I can live with this. For now." She said.

Vince blew a sigh of relief.

"So is everything in order?" Stephanie asked Persephanie.

"Derek?" She asked him.

"It seems to all be here. Everything, checks out and is legally binding." He told her with a smile.

"Great. Hand me your pen please." She said pointing to the pen he was holding.

After he handed her his black gel ink pen, she pressed the pen to the paper and signed. The contract was passed over to Vince, and Stephaine. They both signed, and it was signed by two other board members who acted as witnesses.

The board clapped as Vince, Stephanie and Persephanie shook hands.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the WWE Miss. Sin-Claire." Vince said outloud, as each board member took turns, shaking hands with Persephanie.

She hugged Derek and thanked him for his help.

"No problem. Give me a call this evening. I would love to take you to dinner while you're here!" He said with a smile.

"Sure. I'll call you tonight then." She laughed.

They hugged once more, before he left.

"Stephanie, may I speak with you in your office please?" She asked the chairman's daughter

"No problem. Gentlemen, please excuse us." She smiled.

"Before you leave ladies, Persephanie, please come see me when you are done. We'll need you to fill out a direct deposit form. We're going to go ahead and pay you three months in advance. You'll need the money for travel expenses. You'll be coming on the road." Vince told her.

"Understood sir." She said, as she followed Stephanie out of the board room.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to her office, Stephanie sat behind her desk, and pointed to one of the seats in front of her desk. After they got comfortable, they decided to go straight for the reason they were there.<p>

"Alright Persephanie, what's your idea." She asked with a smirk.

"I think you already know." She told her.

"I think so too, but I want to hear it from you."

So Persephanie, proceeded to tell her the plans that she came up with.

After which, Stephanie sat back in her chair. Floored.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding! This is bigger than big! This is huge!" She exclaimed to Persephanie.

"That's what I keep telling your father."

"He doesn't know about this does he?" She asked the younger woman.

"Hell no! He would never approve." She told her with a laugh.

"You're right about that. What does Phil think about this?" Stephanie asked.

"He thinks it's great. He's worried that it might blow up in our faces though." She told her honestly.

"With good reason too. My father hates someone who challenges him, but Phil is already doing so by not resigning with us. It's been hell, my father is wanting to resign him, but Phil seems angry." She told her newest member of her creative team.

"That's because he is. Stephanie, you see the things that need to change. I know you do." Persephaine told her seriously.

"You're right. I do. I understand why you're doing this too. It's the only way. So what are you both doing in the mean time?"

"This is where that favor I need comes in. I need a number one contender spot for the WWE championship for Punk. We both know that as many years as he's put in, that he's earned it." She told her bluntly.

"Alright, we'll write it in. Are you ready for what's to come?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

"Oh I am, only question is, is everybody else ready?"

* * *

><p>Once she made it back to her hotel room, that evening, after hours of working with Stephanie on the new angle for her and Punk, she just wanted to sleep. After sliding the key into the lock, she walked in and almost had a heart attack.<p>

She was grabbed from behind as she rounded the corner in her suite, and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Persephanie screamed, but the sound was obviously muffled out, by this person's hand. She thrashed around, but soon she heard the person shush her in her ear. She stopped, only to be turned around, and surprised beyond all belief.

"Phil!" She said as she hugged him. Afterwards, she let him go and punched the hell out of his arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You fucking asshole! You almost made me have a damn stroke!" He cut her off by grabbing her face in his hands, and kissing her.

She stopped her assault immediately. Closing her eyes, and letting herself get carried away for a moment. Before she knew it, she pushed him off of her.

"Stop that." She told him, her chest heaving up and down, in a way that seemed to be taunting Punk.

"It seems to be the only way to shut you up. Oh and it was pay back for that text this morning too." He smirked at her.

Suddenly, the dream she had from the night before slammed to the forefront in her mind, and she instantly became aroused. Causing her, to turn bright red.

"Whatever." She said turning away from him. She had to get away from him, before she ended up screwing up, and screwing him instead.

"Nice to see you too beautiful." He laughed as she walked in her bathroom and slammed the door.

Persephanie took a couple calming breaths. Phil had no idea how close, he came to getting jumped on, and taken advantage of.

"Just cool down," she whispered to herself.

After a few moments, she walked out of her bathroom, to find a shirtless CM Punk, laying in her bed. Reading, "Criminal," by: Bru Baker. Fucking A... He even looked sexy while reading...

She snapped herself out of her stare fest, and went to her suitcase.

"Is there a reason why you're shirtless in my bed handsome?" She asked him, while fishing out her night clothes.

"I'm bunking with you roomie, until we go to the next town. I was thinking we can leave on Monday." He told her with out looking up.

"That gives us tomorrow and Sunday. Are you sure you don't want to head out on Sunday?" She asked him quizzically.

"Nope, I'm wanting to hang out with you beautiful, outside of work." He said, still not looking up from his book.

She made a face. She wasn't pleased that he wasn't looking at her like he normally did. Jealous over a book, how much sadder could you get? That's when a idea struck her. Grabbing out her black tank top, and black short shorts, she was going to get him to pay attention one way or another.

Stripping off her skirt first, she stepped out of it. She heard movement on the bed behind her, and hoped that her plan was working. Next, she unbuttoned her white short sleeved blouse, and pulled it off. Standing there for a few seconds in a black pushup bra, and black boy shorts, with her black thigh high stockings on. Persephanie proceeded to unfold her tank top, and shorts. Smoothing them completely out.

Little did she know, her plan worked like a charm. Phil's book laid to the side, completely abandoned and forgotten. He was taking in just how much those boy shorts fit perfectly against her backside. He got off the bed, and walked behind Persephanie.

"Was the bathroom too much of a big and scary place beautiful?" He said with a dangerous and sexy smirk firmly in place as she turned around to face him.

Uh oh. That was a big mistake. She had a perfect view of his tattoos, toned upper body, sexy stomach, and those sexy arms. Gathering herself, she smiled at him.

"Nope. Someone said they wanted to be roomies, and after some texts this morning, I figured, 'Why be bashful?' I mean, those texts weren't bashful were they?" She said with a dangerous smirk of her own.

"You want to play games beautiful? What did I tell you about doing that?" He said as he took another step closer to her.

She laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about handsome." She told him. She was starting to find, that she really loved teasing Phil.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him.

"Sure you don't sweetheart, just like, I have no idea what about to do to you." He told her smugly.

He picked her up, swiped everything off the desk near by. As everything went crashing to the floor, she suddenly saw the dark clouds in his hazel eyes. A shock of excitement went through her body.

As he leaned down to capture her lips with his, her phone started to ring.

_'Saved by the bell!' _She thought to herself.

She smirked, pushed him aside, and went to answer her phone. He growled in response, clearly not pleased. While she was talking on the phone, she picked up her night clothes, and walked into the bathroom to take off her stockings and change into her sleepwear. Phil stood there shirtless, and in a pair of shorts, trying to calm himself down.

"Women." He mumbled to himself, and started picking up the stuff he pushed to the floor in his haste.

After he was finished, he climbed back in the bed, and began to read again.

She emerged from the bathroom, looking sexy with her hair falling in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was ready for bed. So Persephanie, climbed in on the other side of him, turned her back to him and got comfortable.

"Good night Punk." She said with a shit eating grin.

He knew what she was doing, he wasn't stupid. So he decided to just play it off like he wasn't phased by what just happened.

"Good night beautiful." He said back.

Soon she fell asleep. He could tell by her evened out breathing, and relaxed posture. He then, turned off the light, put his book on the night stand and laid back to go to sleep.

Persephanie was caught up in another dream again, this time Punk was enjoying a nice feast, on her. And he didn't take no for an answer. She turned on her back, and let out a content sigh that sounded very similar to a moan. This didn't escape Punk's attention. He turned his head and looked at her with a smirk. He wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about. She turned to face him, and fell back into an easy sleep. He closed his eyes soon after, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, he was having dreams of his own. In his dream, himself and Persephanie were currently engaged in very dirty and steamy acts on that same desk from earlier. He suddenly felt a hand on rubbing on his chest. It felt very real too. After a few minutes of this, it finally started to wake him up. He opened his eyes to Persephanie, rubbing his chest and breathing heavily in her sleep. It took a few seconds to register that she was in the middle of an erotic dream. The smirk that came across his face, was bigger than any smirk he ever showed her.<p>

It was at that time, she moaned out his name.

"Phil..."

_'Fuck this, reality is better than dreams beautiful. Time to wake up.'_ He thought, as he lifted her head and kissed her.

She was soon kissing him back. All she knew, is that his kisses in her dream felt all too real. In her dream, he was currently fucking her brains out, and had her hands tied to the bed posts. Finally, she started waking up, and as she blinked her eyes open, she realized that he was actually here and kissing her.

He flipped her on her back and kept kissing her. She opened her legs, so he could settle in her thighs, a nice heavy makeout session was just what the doctor ordered after two days of sex dreams.

His hands roamed over her body, and stopped at her breasts. Working the nipple through the fabric of her tank top. Persephanie moaned out loud. He then sat her up, lifted up her shirt, and unhooked her bra in one go. Shocked, she didn't have time to react before his lips, attached themselves to her nipple.

"Oh shit!" She hissed out, throwing her head back in ecstasy, which caused her to push her chest, further into him. He worked her other nipple with his finger and thumb. Soon, he switched it up, a bit down on her nipple, while flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh God Phil." She cried out, as he smirked.

He let go of her breasts, and looked up into her eyes. Her eyes had a raging storm of lust, and she kissed him. Hard.

He kissed her back and reached for her shorts, pulling them from her body. Sliding his hands over her panties, he found she was soaking wet. Growling, he ripped them from her body, and kissed down her body. Her nerves, came flaring to life, but before she could saying anything he pushed her back down on the bed, pushed open her thighs, and licked her most intimate parts.

"Fuck!" She screamed out, practically coming up off the bed.

His tongue ring felt amazing down there, and all thoughts of making him stopped vanished.

"God you taste divine." He told her, as he continued his feast on her.

Punk alternated from playing with her clit with his tongue, to fucking her with either his fingers or tongue. She came apart in minutes, and he was there to collect every drop of her essence. Once her orgasm was over, reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

He moved up her body, to see that she was trembling.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"We can't do this." She said to him.

"What?" He said. He was starting to get more than annoyed now.

"Phil, this is going to destroy our friendship." She told him, she was obviously really scared.

He took at deep breath, and laid down next to her. She pulled the blankets around her body, and turned her back to him. Persephanie couldn't look at him like this. She was crying.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait for you?" He asked her.

"Phil, I don't just want you for sex. I don't want anything from you. I'm not stupid, I know for a fact there is no future in this for me and you. I know how guys work, they're nice until they get what they want, and then their gone." She told him.

"You think I just want you for a piece?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Most guys do, that's why I haven't had sex in months. I don't want that. I want more." She told him.

"Damn it Persephanie, I'm not most fucking guys!" He said getting up from the bed and pacing the room.

She sat up in the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around her body.

"That's not what I said," she said back defensively.

"No that's exactly what you meant!" He snapped back.

"Phil, you don't even know me."

"I want the woman I met in Louisiana, and got to know in Houston! I want the woman, that drives me insane, and I can't get out of my head. I don't want the girl, who's too damned scared to take a chance in life and live. I did not sign up for that shit." He told her bluntly.

"Don't talk shit, you don't have the first clue what I have been through in my life, therefore, you do not have the right to talk shit. I'm trying to build a friendship with you, and for good reason." She told him just as brutally.

"Jumping Black Jesus!" He exclaimed. "Why are you so stuck on this friendship thing?" He snapped.

Collecting her clothes, she ducked under the blankets and put them back on.

"Because Phil, I want you, and I know I can't have you! I know it will never work! It never does for me! I always get left behind! Are you fucking happy now? You're all I can think about any more. Since I met you, I can't describe it, I just want to be near you. When I told you that being next to you, is like being struck by lighting, I wasn't kidding! I want you, all of you, because I'm falling for you and I'm falling hard. I'm fucking scared to death because I don't know what to do. I usually have all the answers, and I don't believe that people fall in love. I don't even believe that it lasts. But here I am, feeling something that I haven't felt before, and it scares the absolute shit out of me! So you want to know why I am pushing for friendship? That's why! Because I don't want to get hurt again! I want to make sure that if I'm going to take that plunge with anyone, that I won't being doing it alone damn it!" She finally let it out.

The second that she realized that she did, her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her mouth.

Phil stood there in shock.

"What did you just say?" He asked her in a very calm voice.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and was still in shock over admitting what she just admitted to him.

"I believe you heard me," She said back, not recognizing her own voice.

He picked her up, looked in her eyes, and kissed her.

"C'mon, we're leaving." He told her.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked him confused.

"We're going to Chicago for the weekend. It's only 10 o'clock, we can catch a flight and be there in a few hours. We'll go to Pittsburgh on Monday morning, for RAW. But right now, you and I are going back to my place." He told her as he kissed her again, and got dressed.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because, I want to do this right, and what better way to prove to you that I want this, than to bring you back to my hometown, and do this the right way? I want to take you out, get to know you. I want you to get to know me. So can you just stop questioning things, and let go? Just let go, and come what may?" He asked her.

She walked over to him and kissed him. He stopped what he was doing, and kissed her back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed their foreheads together.

"Alright, let's just see where this takes us." She finally agreed.

He smiled, lifting her up and kissing her again. She was finally going to let him in, and try.

Chicago, here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not pleased about allowing a certain act to happen already in this chapter, but I will warn you all now. These two will not be engaging in a full on certain act, until a certain part in this story! I already have this story pretty much mapped out, but I kind of had to break my mold, to go ahead and push these two to a breaking point, to get them to finally admit their feelings. So this chapter, was the HARDEST for me to write. It's also the longest chapter in this story so far. Don't worry, we are almost at the half way point. We still have quite a ways to go ya'll!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: A big thank you goes out to dreamin'BIG, xGoToSleepx, Miserlou, SezPunk, and captainbartholomew thank you guys so much for being loyal to the fic! Or in SezPunk's case, finally joining us! Welcome, and I hope you're enjoying the fic as much as the rest of these gals are!**

**This chapter is going to be a little boring (at least I believe so), because it's mainly a filler until you get to the end of the chapter. It's there, that you're going to need to really pay attention. I'm not happy about this chapter, but like I said, it's mainly a filler, I'm really just wanting to get to the main point of this story. So I'm trying to get the small side stuff out of the way.  
><strong>

**The real drama is going to be starting really, really soon... I hope you guys are ready for the rollercoaster ride that's coming!**

**In the fic, we're going to pretend that Punk did that snow angels thing in, in Pittsburgh. Truth is, I forgot where they really were, so I needed to come up with something. Pittsburgh, just seemed to settle well with me.**

**The song I am using in this chapter is, "Disaster," by: JoJo (All rights belong to JoJo and her respective labels. I'm only borrowing it for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made from me doing so.)**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 13: Risking Myself To You...

As Persephaine looked out to the clouds as the plane she was on passed them by, she couldn't help but reflect on everything that lead her to now. It's been ages since she finally felt like writing songs again. Now all of a sudden, she had the overwhelming urge, to just let it flow again. Digging out her notepad, and a pen, she flipped her tray down and put the pen to the paper. Punk, who was sitting beside her, looked over at her, and gave her a curious look. Putting down his book, he watched her with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, don't interrupt. I'll explain after wards." She told him, as she wrote furiously.

"Okay..." He said, turning his attention back to his book. He knew how it was when you were concentrating on something and didn't want to be interrupted.

Every emotion that she had for so long, was being poured into this song that she was writing. Not too many people who met her nowadays, knew that she used to be a hell of a singer and songwriter, back in her younger years. She spent countless hours in her childhood and teen years, training to perfect her craft. She absolutely adored being a singer, and her biggest dream was to become a performer. When she got with Jake, she realized that was a fantasy and not possible. He drug her down to her lowest point in life, when she concentrated on making his dreams come true, instead of her own. Realizing that she still loved writing, she moved her passions to another avenue, going to college to accomplish a new dream. A dream that she was now living in the WWE's creative department.

She had to let go of Jake and her pain, if she wanted to move on. This was a huge step to taking her life back, and Persephanie couldn't help but to feel elated. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she continued to write. The hell with Punk seeing her this way, she was tired of hold this wall up anyway. He didn't deserve that shit anyway, at all.

"Phil, I need a favor." She said to him, without looking up from her notepad, as she continued to write away furiously.

"What do you need?" He asked her, looking at her again.

"I need the name of a good recording studio in Chicago. I need studio time." She told him, still not looking up.

"Hmmm... well, I have some buddies who would be more familiar with that. I'll make some calls when we land. Are you okay?" He asked her, as he noticed the tear blots on her paper.

"I'm fine, just finally feeling a familiar sense of peace again. The normality that I've been missing for so damn long." She answered him back, still writing away.

"Alright sweetheart." He said with one last lingering glance at her, before turning back to his book. He couldn't figure out why she was acting so out of the norm, but he trusted that she would tell him when she was ready to.

Several minutes, she finally sat back in her seat, and was looking over what she had wrote. At the same time, the captain announced over the loud speaker that they would be landing in Chicago soon, and fasten their seat belts.

Both Punk and Persephaine, put their belongings up, and fastened their seat belts, preparing for the descent to the ground. As they were about to land, Persephaine reached over and held Phil's hand. His head was laid back against the seat, with his eyes closed, when he felt her reach for his hand. Punk couldn't help the smile smile that graced his features. She was cute when she was nervous.

After landing, exiting the plane, and collecting their luggage, Phil smiled as he saw his buddy Scott Colton standing outside of the airport.

"What's up buddy?" Punk said shaking grabbing Colt's hand and doing their bromance hug that guys everywhere were famous for.

"Shocked as shit, that you're back already, didn't you fly out several hours earlier? Missed your lady already Punkers?" Colt teased back.

"Well, of course, but I feel like I just won the lottery, I have both my ladies at the same time." He smirked as he nodded towards Persephaine, who was standing off to the side, playing on her Blackberry.

"Holy shit! You brought her here! How the hell did you manage that?" Scott whispered harshly to his friend. Over joyed that his boy finally did it.

"We had a small break through. As you know, my mouth can be pretty persuasive." Punk eluded with a smirk.

"Details man!" Colt grinned.

"Go fuck yourself Scott. Not in this life time." Phil laughed at his best friend.

"You sly motherfucker!" Scott said giving his friend a smirk.

"Persephaine, I want you to meet Scott, aka Colt Cabana." Punk said leading her over to Colt.

She put her phone in her purse, and greeted him with a smile on her face, giggling uncontrollably.

"Hi," She said between giggles.

Punk busted out laughing right then and there.

Colt had the biggest shit eating grin on his face that Punk had ever seen.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a fan, were you beautiful?" Phil said as he continued to laugh at her.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, and stopped giggling, her face turning bright red.

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly to Colt.

"Don't be! I think it's awesome! Did you do that to him?" Scott asked her, pointing to Punk.

"Actually no she didn't." He answered back, suddenly pouting. Now that he thought about it, he was a little jealous. Which made Colt's smile grow even bigger.

"I cursed him out to be honest." She said with a smile.

"Dude, you suck and I'm the best!" Colt said throwing an arm around Persephaine's shoulders. The brunette did a face palm, and looked over at Punk, who was laughing at her reaction to Colt.

"No he doesn't, actually. He's the best for one simple reason." She said with a smirk of her own, that could rival Punk's. With that she walked up to him, grabbed him by the front of his black hoodie, and kissed him.

Scott's jaw dropped, apparently something changed when Punk flew to see her. Something major happened, indeed. He was determined to find out what.

After she was done, she looked at Phil sheepishly and said, "He's got my attention."

Phil smiled at her and then looked his friend.

"Help me with these bags, and let's get the hell out of here."

With one last peck to her lips, he told her to get in his Altima, and then went to help Colt with their bags.

She climbed in the backseat, and figured she would let the guys have their catch up time, as she popped in her ear buds. Persephaine listened to her music, as the guys climbed in the car, and Phil started to drive. Soon into the drive, she fell asleep, completely forgetting to ask Phil to drop her off at a hotel she made arrangements at.

After noticing that Persephaine was out cold, Colt looked at his friend.

"How did you do it man?" He asked him, as the rain pounded against Phil's windshield.

"I don't know, we were asleep one minute, kissing and starting to fool around the next, and then she said the friend word again. You know how much it annoyed me last time. Well, we kinda got into an argument and I just told her what's up on my end. I let her know that I'm sick of her just thinking I'm like all other guys. You and I both know, I have my asshole moments, but I'm not like other guys when it comes to women. Then, I don't know, it was like she realized that she had to give up that wall or this, what ever it is, was going to pass her by." Punk told him honestly.

"Sounds intense man." Colt said with wide eyes.

"It was, I swear to God I thought this was it. No more, she was going to throw me out, and never want to see me again. I actually raised my voice at her, and I didn't mean to, but when she practically told me that she thought that I was going to treat her like other guys, then tried to make it not seem like that, I kinda blew up on her. I hate when women do that shit. She figured that out really quickly. But it seemed to push her into finally opening up. Turns out, she feels the same way I do." Punk said, turning on his left blinker at the stop light.

"What the hell?" Scott asked shock.

"Yea, after I kind of yelled at her, she seemed to snap and all those emotions that she thinks she so good at hiding, came out. Like I said, it was intense."

"Damn man, so that's how you managed to get her here?"

"Pretty much. We'll be flying out early Monday morning to Pittsburgh, but for the weekend, I just want her to get to know me and vise versa. She's a strong woman, she's not like the others." Phil said seriously.

"You mean she's not like Maria or Elizabeth." He said turning his attention out the window.

"Exactly. Maria was hard, we cared about each other, but it just got to the point that she became jealous over rumors. It was hard to walk away from her, I grew to care about her a lot. Beth was even harder. I thought she was the one, then she got jealous over me doing an interview with Amy. Amy and I decided we were much better as friends, but I don't think Beth even understood that. I left Amy and got with Beth, and then when I spent time hanging out with Amy and then she came to see everyone backstage on RAW the next night, Beth assumed I cheated on her. She tried to humiliate me by unfollowing me and Amy on twitter, causing fans and dirt sheets everywhere to go into an uproar. As you remember, I ended things with her soon after." Phil said as he remembered his past.

"Yeah I actually liked Beth too man. But shit happens, you know." Scott agreed.

"Good thing too, because if things go according to plan, I could be the biggest face change in the company, and I need someone who can handle that by my side instead." Punk smiled.

"I can't believe she's actually working so hard to push this. You think you can handle it?" Colt asked.

"I know I can. She makes me realize that, everyday. I'm sick of the shit, and I've been sick of it for five fucking years. I'm going to make changes happen, and I'm going to do it with her help. Fuck them, if they can't get behind it, they will be left behind in the dust." Phil said, as he turned onto the street leading to his penthouse.

"It's about time man, that place needs a reality check. Persephaine's right, you're just the one to give it to them too." Scott laughed.

"You're damn right I am." Punk smirked at his best friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Persephaine awoke to sunlight creeping into the room where she was sleeping, and an arm wrapped tightly around her midsection. Feeling alarmed because she didn't recognize her surroundings, she started to stir.<p>

"Relax," Phil mumbled from beside her.

Instantly she relaxed into his embrace.

"Sorry, I didn't realize where I was." She mumbled back.

"It's alright, you're in my room. You didn't wake up, so I carried you in here. If you want, I can set you up in the guest room after we get up." Phil offered. She smiled.

"That's fine. What ever you want. I did have reservations at the hotel, but they're probably canceled now, seeing how I missed them this morning." Persephaine told him.

"Why in the world did you do that?" He asked her sitting up, his short hair falling around his eyes.

"Do what?" She asked him, confused.

"Make reservations for a hotel dumdum." He said back, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I didn't want to impose." She said sheepishly.

"Bullshit, you're not imposing, you're staying here with me." He told her firmly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Bossy." She answered back with a smirk.

He smirked into her shoulder, as he kissed it.

"Damn right." He said.

An hour later, they were both up. Persephaine was in the shower, and Phil was making breakfast, when Colt came jogging through the door.

"Whatever it is, save me some man! It smells great!" Colt said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

Phil laughed at his best friend and roommate, and nodded his head.

"Go get cleaned up Scott, you stink and I don't need you scaring Persephaine away during breakfast!" Punk said laughing.

"Asshole," Colt mumbled with a smirk and took off for the bathroom.

A minute later, Phil heard a loud scream, followed by a slamming door and Colt bolting down the stairs.

"What the fuck man!" Colt exclaimed.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I forgot that she was using the main bathroom! Fuck!" Punk said as he raced up the stairs to check on Persephaine.

"You couldn't have let her use your bathroom?" Colt asked, glaring at his friend.

Once Phil made it to the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Go away Colt! Jesus, ever hear of knocking dude?" She shouted.

"It's me sweetheart. Are you okay?" He asked her through the door.

She opened the door, and was standing there in a towel.

"I'm alright, he just scared the shit out of me. I was not wrapped up in a towel, so I was standing here, butt naked and drying off, when he just walks right in. I'm so embarrassed!" She said covering her face in her hands. Punk just laughed and walked in the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry beautiful, it was my fault. I forgot to let him know you were in here, and I think that he thought that you were using my shower in my bathroom." Phil told her hugging her to him.

She looked up at him and sent him an evil glare.

"To be fair, I don't think Colt was ever expecting that either." Phil said laughing.

She sighed and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, you're right."

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't thinking." He said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back, as she reached for the door handle behind him. Half way through the kiss, she yanked open the bathroom door, and pushed him out.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She said laughing, as she shut the door in his face.

He growled as he stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, and finished cooking breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finished, and a few awkward glances and apologies from Colt and Persephaine, Punk gave her the information that she needed about the recording studio. She then, stepped outside on his balcony and called the number on the paper he handed her. She wanted to get in the studio today, if possible.<p>

Once she arranged everything with the manager, she walked back inside, grabbed her bag that had her phone in it, and her notepad.

"I'll call you in a few hours. I really want to record this track while my inspiration for it is still fresh." She said smiling at the guys.

"You want me to take you?" Phil offered.

"Nope, I'm gonna take a cab. You guys hang out and have guy time. I'll call you to come get me when I'm done." She said, practically skipping out the door when she heard the taxi driver honking his horn.

Suddenly remembering something, she ran over to Phil and kissed him on the cheek.

"Everything will make more sense when you pick me up. I promise." She told him before she ran out the door.

"Women." Colt said to his friend with a smirk.

"You're telling me!" Punk laughed, as he grabbed a pepsi out of the fridge and joined Colt on the couch for a movie.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours into the session, Sam was already loving working with this girl.<p>

"Persephaine, you have a natural talent for this! I'll admit, I was sketchy at first, but I'm really impressed. You have a very good knowledge of musical and vocal arrangements. This isn't your first time is it?" He asked her.

"It is in an actual studio, but I've recorded a lot of stuff at home when I was younger. I save every dime I made, and bought my own second hand equipment. That's how I learned to properly use it." She said back with small smile.

"Well you're a freakin' natural! I had no idea when Phil, told me that he had a friend who needed studio time, that he meant someone who had a real knowledge to be in a studio!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm just happy, we got the musical and background vocal arrangements, out of the way. I can record the song now!" She said excitedly.

Well get in there girl and lets hear that beautiful voice again." Sam said practically shoving her into the recording booth.

She laughed as she took her lyrics and sheet music to the stand where the microphone was located. Taking a few deep breaths and warming her voice up, she gave Sam a nod signaling that she was ready.

Little did she know that Sam had texted Phil to get his ass down there. He needed to see what was going on.

"Persephaine, I'm going to black out the glass. It'll help you get in the zone better. It's a two way mirror, so realx. I'll be able to see you, but you won't see me. It'll help you concentrate on what you're doing a lot better. Alright?" Sam called out over the microphone.

She gave him a thumbs up, as he hit the switch for the glass. After he blacked out the glass from her view, he called out to Phil, whom was waiting outside the door to the sound booth.

"Come in man." Sam said with a smile.

"Sit down and take a listen to this. She's gonna blow your fucking mind." Sam said excitedly.

Phil knew that it was really hard to impress Sam, so she had to have done something right.

Sam started the music, and began to work the sound boards.

A few seconds later, Persephaine began to sing the song she wrote on the plane.

_I'm trying not to pretend,  
>It won't happen again and again like that.<br>I never thought it would end,  
>'cause you got up in my head, in my head like that.<br>And made me happy, baby, love is crazy,  
>So amazing, but it's changing, rearranging,<br>I don't think I can take anymore_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,<em>  
><em>And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.<em>  
><em>Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,<em>  
><em>And it's burning for forever and always.<em>  
><em>You gotta let it go the other way<em>  
><em>And live for another day,<em>  
><em>'cause it ain't the same, my baby.<em>  
><em>Watch it all falling to the ground.<em>  
><em>No happy ever after ‒ just a disaster.<em>

"Holy fuck!" Punk exclaimed.

Sam laughed.

"Told ya!"

_I didn't want it this way,_  
><em>I only wanted to say I loved you right.<em>  
><em>But now you're walking away,<em>  
><em>And leaving me here to stay,<em>  
><em>So foolish of me to wait for you to realize<em>  
><em>All the things I gave you, made you,<em>  
><em>Changed you, your dreams came true<em>  
><em>When I met you, now forget you,<em>  
><em>Don't want anymore<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down<em>  
><em>And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.<em>  
><em>Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,<em>  
><em>And it's burning for forever and always.<em>  
><em>You gotta let it go the other way<em>  
><em>At least for another day,<em>  
><em>Cause it ain't the same, my baby.<em>  
><em>Watch it all falling to the ground.<em>  
><em>No happy ever after ‒ just a disaster.<em>

_You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,_  
><em>Not feeling my heart beat, and now it's dying.<em>  
><em>I am through it, I-I am through the agony,<em>  
><em>Now my eyes are drying, drying,<em>  
><em>No more crying,<em>  
><em>Lying's just a game.<em>  
><em>So disaster strikes,<em>  
><em>And I'm alright<em>  
><em>'cause my love's on his way... yeah<em>  
><em>Burning up forever and always... yeah<em>

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck!" Punk said, as his eyes damn near popped out of his skull.

"Now that's the kind of talent I like to work with! Where the fuck were you hiding this girl?" Sam asked him.

"I wasn't. I didn't even know she could do this until now." He told him honestly.

"Well, I know she said she wrote this about her ex. Said something about letting go, and starting over." Sam answered him back.

Phil just watched on in shock.

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,<em>  
><em>And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.<em>  
><em>Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,<em>  
><em>And it's burning for forever and always.<em>  
><em>You gotta let it go the other way<em>  
><em>At least for another day,<em>  
><em>'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.<em>  
><em>Watch it all falling to the ground.<em>  
><em>No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.<em>

_'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,_  
><em>And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.<em>  
><em>Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,<em>  
><em>And it's burning for forever and always.<em>  
><em>You gotta let it go the other way<em>  
><em>At least for another day,<em>  
><em>'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.<em>  
><em>Watch it all falling to the ground.<em>  
><em>No happy ever after ‒ just disaster, just disaster<em>

_Burning for forever and always, yeah._

"I'll be the first to admit, this isn't my kind of music, but damn she's amazing! I could listen to her sing all day." Punk told Sam, as he sat there shell shocked.

"Persephaine, come here girl, I have a surprise or two for you!" Sam said over the microphone.

She set the head phone back on their stand, and made her way into the producers booth. Upon entering, she received quite the shock.

"Punk!" She exclaimed, her face turning red.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were a singer?" He asked her, still in shock.

"Truth be told, I was going to tonight. I was going to let you listen to this after I finished cutting it." She smiled at him.

"Well, you sound beautiful. I'm shocked. I never expected it." He said pulling her onto his lap.

She turned red, and asked Sam to play everything back for her.

Persephaine sat quietly as she listened to the song. As someone who has been doing this for years, she wanted to make sure she didn't screw up anywhere.

After clearing everything with Sam, who burned her a CD of it. Punk and Persephaine, soon left the studio. On the way back to his apartment, she looked over at him, and smiled.

"I have some news from my meeting." She told him.

At this, he glanced over at her.

"What's that."

"You're getting your number one contenders spot for the WWE championship." She smiled at him.

His eyes grew wide, and he looked over at her for a few seconds.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked her. No hints of joking around.

"Yup. I suggest you start showing off that smart ass side. It's going to come in handy pretty soon." She smirked at him.

"Persephaine, you have no idea just how much of a smart ass I am." He smirked dangerously at her.

"Maybe, but either way, I can't wait to find out." She smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>They spent the remainder of their weekend in Chicago together, watching movies, going out to eat, hitting Punk's favorite spots including comic book shops, riding bikes together, and so on. At night, they would would hang out and watch movies. All the while talking and getting to know each other. Persephaine, couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed in someone's company. It was nice, and she felt herself growing closer to him every day. He was a gentleman the whole time. The night before they had to wake up early and fly out, she fell asleep in his arms watching a movie. It was perfect, and when Monday rolled around, she was reluctant to leave, as was he.<p>

Before they left his place, to go to the airport, she stopped him at the door, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Thank you. You've not only showed me a new side of you that I couldn't have dreamed about, but you also helped me achieve marking Chicago off my list." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, cupped her face and gently kissed her.

She realized, over the course of this weekend, one major thing.

She absolutely loved kissing Philip Jack Brooks.

And she smiled into their kiss.

As did he.

* * *

><p>Pittsburgh was in alive with energy, as Monday Night RAW kicked off.<p>

CM Punk sat in the ring, as the crowd was a mixture of boo's and jeers, and commanded their attention.

"I want my number one contenders spot for the WWE championship against John Cena, and I'm not leaving this ring until I get it. If you don't want to give it to me, I suggest you watch me lay here and make snow angels!" He said as he laid on his back in the middle of the ring, and pretended to make snow angels. To which the crowd seemed to laugh. His humor was starting to win them over.

Soon the dinging sound from the laptop went off, signaling a new, "email," from the RAW GM.

Michael Cole, stood at the stand the laptop was on and began to read the email.

"Punk, I agree you do deserve a title shot. You have been winning your matches all by yourself, and I admit, I'm impressed. But if you want me to think about it, I suggest you leave the ring immediately, before I dismiss your request."

Punk smirked dangerously to Cole.

"Like hell, I'm not going anywhere." He said into his microphone, and laid back down making snow angels again.

The computer went off again.

"Punk, I have a surprise for you. You want to blow me off, and pretend that what I say doesn't matter? Fine. I'll leave this decision up to my new assistant! She's there in my place to assure that my every command is followed through. I think you remember her, and I think you remember her very well. In fact, to my assistant, who is in the back, please make your way to the ring. The decision of Punk's future quest for the championship is completely up to you. And Punk, just remember one thing, what comes around, goes back around." Cole ended the email.

Punk sat in the ring confused. The King and Cole were debating who it could possibly be, as the lights went out in the arena.

After a couple of minutes, a spot light settled on the top of the ramp, and AFI's, "Miss Murder," started to blare through the speakers. Standing under the spot light was a woman wearing a black and white one sleeved, dress and black platformed high heels. Punk smiled immediately. He then licked his lips, and gave her a come hither signal with his finger. The crowd roared with approval as the recognized Persephaine. She looked up towards the ring with a dangerous smirk planted firmly on her face.

Holding up her microphone, she looked at Punk who was sitting in the middle of the ring.

"Hello Punk. Remember me?" She smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Holy crap! More people to thank than usual, but I am most definitely not complaining!**

**A big thank you goes out to Miserlou and no darling, you are not the only girl in the world with those fantasies! Lol, I just wouldn't do it in the ring in front of EVERYBODY! I like a little privacy if I'm gonna get my nasty on! Lmao! **

**Other thank you's go out to: RatedRGirl83 Thanks for the first time review! It made me feel great to know that I actually got you out of the lurker status with this story! Thank you! **

**XGoToSleepx Thank you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! I hope you really like this chapter! **

**Captainbartholomew Thank you for your support! I don't know WHAT I would do without it Cap! *salutes you***

** SezPunk Awww, I was so happy to see you stuck with reading the story, came back, and reviewed again! Thank you hun! **

**HartAttackKidd I'm so jealous of your birthday present by the way!**

** And finally dreamin'BIG next time lil lady, I want an invitation to the party! Lol! **

**Thank you guys soooo much! Cookies for everyone! Woo!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Eclipsing Changes...<p>

As the crowd answered her, showering her with roars of approval, Punk looked at her with an all encompassing smirk.

_'Show time,'_ He thought to himself.

He waited for the crowd to start dying down before picking up his microphone, and answering her.

At first he continued to sit in the middle of the ring and laugh into his mic, which made Persephaine roll her eyes at him. She clearly didn't look amused, but she held her ground as she held back a smirk.

"Look who it is everybody! It's Persephaine Sin-Claire! The woman who saved not only me, from running over some kid, but saved that same helpless little kid! Give it up!" He said, mocking her, as he started to stand up. He started clapping as he rose to his feet, all the while his eyes bore into hers with mock intimidation.

"Cut the crap Punk, we both know you're happy to see me, or else you wouldn't be eyeballing me like, Vicki Guerrero eyeballs a pork chop." She bit back with easy, looking bored, with just a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

The crowd's cheers grew louder at this, it was no secret Vicki was one of the most hated people that worked in the WWE. She was just that good at her job, and Persephaine made a note to apologize to Vicki later on, she hated saying stuff like that about other women. Even if it was her job, it still didn't make it right.

"Oh, kitty isn't just good at lapping at things with her tongue, she has claws too? Cute." Punk said back just as easily.

At this point, the crowd was shocked and alternated between boos at Punk and awes at what he said.

"Kitty? Is that the best you can come up with? You have got to be kidding me." She said, as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. "Please tell me you're not all bark and no bite, but from the looks of it, you've let me down once again." She snipped back.

"Once again? I wasn't aware I ever let you down before." Punk said back, clearly amused.

"Oh you don't remember?" She said back with mock shock.

"The first time you disappointed me, was when you came at me stupid, thinking I would give you some like a common whore before giving up that weak ass kiss. Talk about disappointment, I thought a dog was try to maul my face off." She laughed at him. "Not that there's much difference between you and a dog, but hey, I'm not here to judge." She smirked at him.

Fans all over were eating it up. Roaring with applause and whistles to Persephanie, and laughing at CM Punk. Who looked like he had just been slapped in the kisser, but soon the look was replaced by a smirk.

"You've got jokes huh?" He asked her laughing. "Well so do I sweetheart. Want to hear one?" He asked her looking in her eyes.

She waved at him, signaling for him to continue.

"Apparently it wasn't that weak hun, if you're still thinking about it enough to talk about it. Face it Persephaine, you liked it. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to you, before you landed this job. No I take that back, it's still the best thing that ever happened to you. If there's one thing that no one can argue, it's that you did kiss me back. You want to talk about weak? You are the walking definition of it. Face it baby, you want me, and you don't have the balls to own up to it. You don't even have the balls to stand up, put your personal feelings of trying to save face in public, aside long enough to actually let me have my chance at the championship title. You are the weakest person I have ever met Persephaine, because you are an open book, you're predictable. I'm wasting my time sitting out here talking to the likes of you. We both know you're not going to do the right thing and grant me this. It's personal with you, you like me, and like all women, you act like a silly little girl over it, and to save face. You're gonna screw me out of my title shot. Thanks, but no thanks." Punk bit back with venom, manipulating her to where he wanted her to go.

He went to walk out of the ring, as Persephaine laughed.

"Hold on just a damn minute. Let's get one thing straight. The oh-so-great CM Punk is gonna have to take an ego blow for a second, because I'm going to tell you personally to your face one thing right now. I do not, nor will I ever, harbor any feelings for the likes of you. And I mean ever!" She said to him as he turned back around to face her.

"Yeah, okay!" He told her sarcastically, as he faced her.

"But that's not what I'm out here for Punk. I'm out here to do my job, you disrespected me and my boss. But we both see that you have improved a great deal, and you are taking out the competition more than anyone in the RAW locker room. I'll give credit where it's due. If you want it, you've got to earn it. So you'll face Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio for a triple threat match to decide the number one contender spot. Who ever wins that match, will face John Cena at the Money In The Bank pay per view coming up. If you can talk the talk, you better be prepared to back it up Punk." She told him firmly, as he smirked at her.

He went to say something, but she abruptly cut him off.

"One more thing, I'll be out at ringside tonight watching. If by some stroke of genius, you manage to win tonight. I hope John Cena wipes the mat with you at Money In The Bank. While you may be good, and yes, even talented. You happen to run your mouth way too much. Here's a tip sweetheart," she said inching closer to him, "it's not attractive in the least."

With that she smirked and walked out of the ring and up the ramp. Punk smirked at her the entire time, and the show cut to commercial.

CM Punk made his way around back stage once more, before heading to his dressing room. He was greeted by Persephaine, who happened to be waiting outside the door.

"Look at you! I'm surprised you didn't rip into me a little harder out there Punkers." She smiled at him as he approached her.

He just gave her a playful glare before stopping in front of her, pressing her back against the wall next to the door, and staring in her eyes. His face just centimeters from her own, and the butterflies erupted in her belly, making her face flush bright red. He leaned into her ear, as one hand lightly caressed the side of her neck.

_'Damn him!'_ Persephaine thought to herself.

"You know what the say about pay back right? It's a bitch sweetheart." He said chuckling to himself, pushing himself off of her and going inside the dressing room.

For once, she was speechless, and burned holes into the wall in front of her as she calmed down. Soon enough, she just walked down to catering to hang out with Kofi, hoping the man would keep her mind off the task she had ahead of her tonight.

Her demeanor changed though, as she walked in and as she went to Kofi, someone had yelled out, "slut," and lamely tried to mask it as a cough. Persephaine looked over in the direction of Beth Phoenix, with some of the divas sitting around her.

"_Great, now I'm hated! Just like high school all over again."_ She thought to herself.

As she turned back around to make her way to Kofi, she openly rolled her eyes at the group of women. She couldn't prove who had done it, but they wouldn't get a rise out of her from it either. Childish tactics.

"Excuse me, who the hell were you just rolling your eyes at newbie?" One of the diva's pipped up, when Persephaine had turned back around. She snapped back around and faced the group and Kofi sensed that trouble was most definitely brewing.

"Out of curiosity, why is it you girls only have something to say to me when my damn back is turned? I'm not accusing all of you. Just two, the first one called me a slut and lamely tried to cover it as a cough, and the other one just commented about my eyes. If you have something to say, feel free to say it to my face." She told the group of women as they sat there, and observed her openly.

"Well if the shoe fits slut..." Beth said as she and a couple of the other girls giggled.

"Coming from a transvestite, that's a fucking compliment. So thanks!" Persephaine said as she gave her a fake smile and turned back around to go to Kofi. A few of the girls covered their mouths to contain their laughter from the rest of the group as Beth stood up from her seat.

"Bitch I've been known to break jaws for less, you better watch that little mouth of yours. Keep talking, and that mouth of yours, will be out of commission. Then what are you gonna do, when you can't use it on a certain someone to keep your job?" She asked her.

"Girl you've got me fucked up. Thirty seconds or less, and I'll have you passed out on the floor. I'm not the one Beth. I don't know what you heard, or what you think you know about me, but you don't know jack shit about me." She said taking in Beth's pissed off look, as she continued. "You might want to lay off them 'roids though, I knew people went into fits of rage, but I didn't realize ignorance came along with it too. Fucking she-beast." She said glaring at her.

At this Eve Torres couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and just about fell out of her chair laughing.

Beth flipped the table over in her attempt to get at Persephaine, and Persephaine was not one to back down from any fight. Too many years of growing up around the military taught her more than a thing or two. Her Marine Corp. father also taught her important defense skills, which she's used more than once before. She kicked off her heels, and started to make her way to Beth, before someone wrapped their arms around her waist, effectively holding her back.

"Come at me if you think you've got it! I swear to God above, I will run a beat down train on your ass from one end of the building, to the next!" She shouted out to her, while fighting against whoever it was that was holding her back.

"I don't think, you stupid bitch, I know I've got it!" Beth shouted back, fighting against a couple of diva's who were holding her back as well.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" Punk said as he stood between Beth and Persephaine.

Both women stopped struggling immediately, but gave each other firm and heated glares.

"Nothing." Beth said, keep her eyes locked on Persephaine.

"Bullshit, you gotta enough balls to run your mouth before he got here, why stop now bitch?" She yelled out to Beth. Persephaine was hot, her temper was too close to the exploding point, to be contained.

"Hey knock it off!" Punk told her firmly.

"No fuck that! Get off me!" She said as she threw the person's arms off of her, she turned around to see it was Kofi with John Cena in tow right behind him.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna deal with the slut label, if it happens again, I promise you, me and her can go right outside, off the property and settle shit one way or another. She won't be saying nothing when she's sleeping on the ground! That goes for everyone else too! I've been nothing but nice and respectful to everyone I have personally met. I'm not gonna deal with childish ass labels! Grow up Beth, this is the only time I will be nice about it." She said as she bent over, collected her heels, and stormed out of the room.

Punk turned a fierce glare to Beth.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He growled.

"Oh come off of it Phil, we know that she got the job through you. Sleazy if you ask me." She told him.

"That's the thing Beth, you're wrong, she got the job based on her own merit and brains. Oh and no one asked for your goddamned opinion any fucking way!" He told her firmly.

"So her practically sucking your face off of your head on national television had nothing to with her landing her job?" She laughed in his face. "You're delusional."

"And you're a jealous idiot." Punk fired back at her. "Don't even try to deny it, it's obvious to anyone who is listening to you sputter off this stupid shit. What happened to you Beth? You never used to be like this." He asked her, before turning and walking out the door. Not even waiting for the woman known as The Glamazon to even answer his question.

Running down the hallway, Punk tried to find Persephaine.

She was no where in sight.

"Punk wait up!" Kofi yelled out, he was being followed by John.

"Guys whatever it is, will have to wait. I've got to find Persephaine. She's livid right now." He said

"We know! Look, Beth actually did start that drama back there with Persephaine. We'll cover for her if Beth or any of her friends try to get her in trouble over it." John told him.

"I'll let her know that when I find her." Punk said as he turned back around, and raced off to find her.

He searched every where, and gave up on finding her. He just hoped she would be back in time for the match, seeing how she was to be sitting ringside with The King and Cole. He surmised that he would just have to wait and talk to her after the match. Sighing, he made his way back to his locker room, where he received quite the shock.

Sitting on the couch was Persephaine, waiting on him.

"Figures this would be the last place you would look for me." She said, not looking up from her script.

"I understand she shouldn't have called you a slut, but don't you think it was a little overkill?" Punk asked her, shutting and locking the door behind him. They didn't need any interruptions, nor her trying to run away again.

She set the script down, sighed and looked over at him. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a long breath of air that she had been holding in.

"Phil, it's a long story. But let's just put it this way, I'm not a slut, and I take that very personally." She answered back. She had been dreading this. It felt like a nightmare.

He sighed.

"You know you can't be like this forever right? You're gonna have to let this go." He said back.

"I know, and I'm working on it." Persephaine said.

He just threw her a wary glance.

"I'm serious. Back in the day, girls like that would have gotten their teeth knocked down their throats, and asked questions later." She told him with an air of honesty. "What happened back in catering, wasn't as intense as I could have been."

"Something tells me you're not lying about that." Punk mumbled as he got up from his chair.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Phil." She said looking down.

"I know you are. But keep your temper in check. We have rules, even around here, and I don't want to see you get in trouble." He said.

"I know. Next time I'll just ignore it. Deal?" She asked him with a pleading look.

He sighed.

"Deal. But if it happens outside of work, all bets are off. I expect you to whoop her ass." He smiled at her. Phil pulled her up from the couch, gripped her hips and started kissing her along her neck.

"Oh trust me handsome, outside of work, it'll be on like Donkey Kong!" She laughed.

"Dumdum." He whispered, laughing and letting her go, as he grabbed his gear and walked to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>The lights were hot as they glared down on Rey Mysterio, Alberto Del Rio, and CM Punk who were all facing each other in the ring. Persephaine was seated beside The King, and was giving them her thoughts on the matter.<p>

"King, one thing you have to realize, is that my new boss only wants the best working on RAW, they're not going to settle for anything less. So far, John Cena can claim his rightful spot as the best because he is the WWE champion. As we watch this match, the only thing I can keep thinking is, 'are we possibly looking at the newest WWE champion at this very moment?'" She told them confidently.

"How are you so sure that the winner of this match will beat Cena Persephaine?" The King asked her.

"Intuition." She answered mysteriously, with a smile on her face.

"Well if it should be anyone, it should be Alberto Del Rio! At least you did something right by putting him in this match up!" Cole bit back to her.

"I gave Alberto a chance, because whether you love him or hate him folks, the bitter truth is he is a rising star in this company. Do I find him annoying? I can't say. I'm a professional. I'll just leave it where it's at." She bit back at Cole, clearly dropping the hint that she was going to remain professional, even if she didn't like Alberto.

Cole scoffed at her.

"Do you have something you need to say Cole?" She asked him, looking over at him for a moment.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Besides the fact that, when you were last here, you slapped me. I didn't appreciate that at all. I'm a professional journalist damn it! You had no right."

"Oh God Cole what you just shut the hell up?" The King asked him.

"I will not shut up! She asked and I simply told her.

"Well you will remain professional and on point, and call the match, or I will have a word with my boss about you." She warned him. She loved playing this role of hers up.

The guys in the ring, were putting on a hell of a show, as they sat there and watched it. Persephaine and the commentators were bantering back and forth over the match the whole time.

Suddenly, Alberto knocked Mysterio out cold, and after wards walked right into Punk who tossed him into an Irish whip, into the turnbuckle. After his patented knee to the face, Punk gave him a running bulldog. CM Punk, then pulled him up, and hit Alberto with the GTS, going for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The crowd screamed as there was a mixture cheers and boos.

CM Punk sat in the ring and smirked, as Persephaine stood from her chair and made her way to the ring. She brought a microphone with her.

He continued to sit on the mat as he looked up at her.

She bent down to his level and lock eye contact with him.

"Congratulations Punk, you've got your shot at Money In The Bank. Now why don't you go ahead and tell these people something that not all of them are familiar with. Something both you and I know, that can potentially change everything that these people know, forever. Tell them what you are planning to do Punk, or so help me God, I will." She said to him, then holding out her microphone.

He smirked at her.

"Alright beautiful, you want me to tell the truth about something? I'll do more than that. I can assure you of that. You're just as cold and calculating as I am sweetheart. You see opportunities, like this job for example, and you snatch them. You and I are one in the same Persephaine. I promise that before it's all said and done at Money In The Bank, you'll show the world your true colors."

He smirked at her. She just straightened her back, and looked down at him, shaking her head.

He continued to hold eye contact with her, as he dropped his pipe bomb.

"July 17th, 2011, will be the most historic day, not only in the career of CM Punk, it's gonna be a historic day for the WWE as a whole. Not only is July 17th the second annual Money in the Bank Ladder Match pay-per-view, it's the night I defeat John Cena for the WWE Championship. Now, here's that honesty I was talking about, that honesty that's probably gotten me in trouble more times than I'd like to admit, the brutal honesty I'm known for. July 17th is the day my contract with World Wrestling Entertainment comes to an end. That means when the clock strikes midnight, the 17th becomes the 18th, Sunday bleeds into Monday, I'm leaving. And trust me when I tell you I am leaving with the WWE Championship."

When he finished his speech, he stood up and faced Persephaine. Stepping closer and closer to her, until they were face to face, just a couple of inches apart. Chemistry and tension was so thick between the two, that you could cut it with a knife.

"That's also going to be the day, that you show every body your true colors. That's the day, you will not only admit to me what I've been telling you since we met, but you show the whole world that you want this change just as bad as I do. You will surrender to me Persephaine Sin-Claire, and you will do it willingly. You'll walk through the fires of hell for me, and you will love it."

With that, he stepped back from her, smiling at her the whole time and exited the ring.

In that moment, butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she couldn't help the bright red color that flushed against her face. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the crowd, people at home, or the commentators either, as the camera focus on her as it closed out the show.


	15. Chapter 15

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer! **

**Author's Notes: MORE THANK YOU'S! WOO HOO! On a sad note, this (chapter 14) is like the first chapter that my buddy dreamin'BIG, hasn't reviewed on. Still gonna send thanks to her though, because she's been a supporter since day one! **

**Other thank you's go out to: Miserlou, whom I almost had to send out a search party for btw! Lmao, (inside joke) ;) **

**ILoveJustinGabriel, ****I'm glad you finally found your way over here hun! Make yourself comfy, we're one big happy, pervy family up in here! Lol! *Points to Miserlou who is wearing her crown and "Queen Perv" sash.* See what I mean? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**CANDY-LUVS-ME, I'm glad that you finally took a chance and read this story! Make yourself comfy hun and make sure the others share the cookies with you too. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! **

**xGoToSleepx, one of my most loyal readers, I can't thank you enough hun! People like you just keep me going! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**RatedRGirl83, you may be new to the reviewing thing when it comes to my story, but I really enjoy your reviews, and your loyalty to my fic! Thank you hun! **

**captainbartholomew, ahhhh... thanks for not only sticking with me and my fic thus far, but just for all the coolness you are and bring to the table! I always love reading your long reviews, I've always been a fan of them! *Hugs***

**Erika Raedene, Another new person! WOO HOO! Welcome hun, and thank you for your review! Make yourself comfy and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

**SezPunk, I admit, I was floored when I realized you were my first chapter reviewer for the last chapter! Nothing but awesomeness to you for that alone! And don't worry, Beth will be dealt with for that crap she pulled! Enjoy and thank you!**

**Now with that out of the way... ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**P.S. You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter... but never fear, I'll make it up to you next chapter! That is a PROMISE. Also just know, the reason why I have Punk resign at the end of this chapter, is because that's what he claimed to have done with Vince after he shot the promo. Maxim Mag, Nov. 2011 issue, to see what I mean.**

Chapter 15: Never Gonna Figure You Out...

As soon as Persephaine made her way to the back, she ducked and weaved her way around back stage, trying to avoid Punk. She couldn't face him right now. The last part of what he said out in the ring to her, was not in the script. She managed to duck into a utility closet, as her phone started to vibrate. It was Stephanie calling her.

"Shit!" She whispered harshly.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, she answered her blackberry.

"Hello?" She answered very softly, praying no one could hear her outside.

"Persephaine? Where are you? I'm out here looking for you everywhere. You and Punk need to go over what's going to happen next week." Stephanie said.

She sighed. Great.

"I'm busy at the moment, let Punk know I will go over the script with him tomorrow morning sometime." She told her, trying to buy herself more time to avoid him.

"Why are you talking so softly? Where are you?" Stephanie pressed on.

"I'm in a place where I can't talk too loudly Steph." She answered her, hoping to God, the woman would take the hint.

"Are you... hiding?" The older woman asked her over the phone.

"What? No! I'm-"

"Where are you?" Stephanie cut her off.

"What?" She asked her, praying that she didn't just ask her that question again.

"Where are you Persephaine?"

"Look do you want me to meet you? I will go meet you if you need me."

Suddenly, the utility closet door was ripped open, with Stephanie standing right there, looking at her.

"Not hiding huh?" She asked her with a smirk.

"Oh stuff it!" Persephaine told her, peeking around.

"He's not with me, don't worry." She told the younger woman.

"Thank God! Let's get the hell out of here, before he sees me!" She said, taking the older woman by the arm and dragging her to an empty room a few doors down.

Once they were inside, and had the door locked, Stephanie looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Stephanie demanded.

"I'm sorry he didn't stick to the script at the end of the show. I don't know what happened out there. I don't know what he was thinking." Persephaine started apologizing.

"At first, I thought it was a brilliant improvise, but now looking at you..." Stephanie drifted off.

"It wasn't." She told her quietly.

"No shit Sherlock." Stephanie laughed.

"Alright, you might want to sit down for this then." Persephaine told her, pointing to the metal folding chair in the room. "There's no way you're letting me out of here, without telling you everything. I can already see that!"

"Nope." Stephanie smiled at her.

When Persephaine opened her mouth, and started to tell her everything, it was like she couldn't stop. Every single detail, poured out of her, like coffee coming out of a coffee pot. From the night that they met, on up until this point, including everything that happened at the hotel, and going to Chicago with him. After she finished, Stephanie just looked at her, in deep thought.

"You love him."

"Um, what? No, no! No I don't! I like him. A lot actually. But I wouldn't call it love. I don't believe that it exists, and if it does, it never lasts. Least of all, for me." Persephaine corrected her friend and boss.

"You know who you remind me of?" Stephanie asked her.

"Who?"

"Me. When things like this were happening between me and Paul in the beginning, I was just as terrified as you are. You're young, you've been hurt and burned in the past, more so than most. You have a hard time trusting people because of it. I can't speak about that because I don't know what that's like, but what I do know, is that you are a very strong person. It's not easy being a mother, or a working mother who barely gets to see her children. Even being a single mom, who's the primary care giver to her children, you still had this as a dream. Working here, knowing that this would keep you away from your son. But you wanted it anyway, to achieve a dream and give him a better life. You're strong. But you don't have to be so alone anymore." Stephanie told her.

"I don't want Punk out of some loneliness Steph, or support. I can handle those on my own. I want him because every time I look at him, he makes me want to strive for something better. He makes my heart race, my mind trip the fuck out, and my stomach does flip flops around him. It's like the rush you get from going down a really big drop on a roller coaster all of a sudden, and I don't ever want that to stop. He excites me, and he puts me at ease, with just a look or touch. When I look in his eyes, I see everything I could ever need or want, and it's more than enough. I see secrets that I want to discover, and stories that are just waiting to be told. It's intense, scary, exciting, thrilling, and all encompassing at once. It's like being struck by lighting, you can't help but to look on. It's beautiful, yet such a scary force. And I'm rambling..." She told her friend, as she sat down on the chair opposite of Stephanie.

She smiled at the younger woman, seeing so much of herself in her.

"No you're not, and I know what you mean. I felt the same way with Paul. Infact, I still do." Stephanie smiled to herself, as she thought of her husband. "Trust me, what you just described, doesn't just go away. Nor does it, stay buried and ignored. It will surface when you least expect it. You're in love with him. You love the person he is. I would even dare to say he feels the same, if what I saw out there tonight and what you told me, tells me anything about it. Besides, you promised him that you would see where this goes. So relax, no one is saying that you have to run off and go marry the guy." Stephanie laughed. Persephaine looked at her in horror. "And from the look on your face, you are definitely not down for that!"

"Number one, stop saying I'm in love with him. We've went over that already. I'm not. Number two, I've sworn off marriage. You don't need a piece of paper to be happy with someone." The younger woman told her friend and boss honestly.

"Okay, sorry, that was probably a tacky joke. Shouldn't have said that." Stephanie said back, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"I'm very guarded when comes to him. I don't know why, because I know plenty of other girls out there, would kill to be in my position right now. He's perfect to me. But right now, it scares the crap out of me. Everything he's said to me, since day one, has had an impact on me. I'm..." She sighed.

"Scared. I know, trust me, you're telling the woman who went through this before. I get it. But let's be honest here, hiding from him, will not do you any favors. What happened to that badass, who was ready to throw down, with Beth Phoenix back there in catering earlier?" Steph asked with an evil smirk.

Persephaine palm smacked into her forehead.

"Ah shit... I was hoping that wouldn't get back to you."

"It did. I personally, had a good laugh from it. Beth likes to bully the other women around here once in a while. It's about time someone put her in her place. I was just impressed that it was you." She laughed at her young employee.

"Well that badass earlier, was out in full force, because I don't like being toyed with." She smiled back.

"And you think Phil does?" Stephanie asked her.

"I'm not toying with him Steph." She told her simply.

"Yes you are. By hiding out from him, like you're in high school again, yes you are. You're a grown adult, act like it Persephaine." Stephanie told her new friend honestly.

"You have to realize one thing about me. As much as I want to let this happen, the number one thing that stops me, is the fact I have to keep my son in mind. I can deal with getting hurt, but I'm not going to put him through getting hurt again either. It's not healthy for him." Persephaine said.

"Neither is mom putting her happiness on hold." She said pointing at Persephaine.

"Maybe, maybe not. What I want to know is, will I get hurt?"

Stephanie laughed at her younger counter-part.

"Knowing that, wouldn't be truly living life, now would it?" She smiled as she got up from her chair, walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Go find him Persephaine, stop hiding from him because something he said, scares you. Chicken." She said, walking out the door.

Persephaine was seriously tired of this anguish she felt. She felt conflicted all the time, and it wasn't fair. What do you do, when the thing you want the most, could also hurt you in the worst possible way? It wasn't fair. She let go of Jake, just to realize her real issue isn't with Jake, it never was.

It was within herself. She was her own worst enemy. Her fear was controlling her again.

Punk didn't deserve this crap. He was nothing but sweet to her.

Deciding on what to do, she sighed, got up and walked out the door.

Making it to the locker room, she found that Punk was already gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, she collected her things, and walked out to her rental car. She needed to think about how she was going to do this, without ruining their friendship. She wanted him, but she didn't deserve him, and he didn't deserve the back burner because she was scared.

Pulling up at the hotel, and with a plan in mind, Persephaine stepped out of her car. Once she made it inside, and to her room, she decided that she would going to just call Punk over and tell it straight to him. Honesty was better than beating around the bush.

Within a few seconds, he picked up his phone.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you at the end of the show. Like what I did at the very end there?" He said with a smart ass chuckle.

"It was really something. Um, can you come on over here please? There's something I need to run by you." She said into the phone, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah... sure. Are you okay?" He asked her, as he got up off of his bed, and slipped his shoes on.

"I'm alright. See you in a few." She said as she hung up.

To say she was terrified, was an understatement.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

Calming herself, for the storm that was about to come, she opened the door.

Phil swept into the room, grabbing her face, and kissed her. Hard.

A few minutes later, he released her.

"You look like you could have used that. Besides, I've been wanting to do that since the promo tonight." He gave her a smirk and wagged his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him and her heart just dropped to her stomach.

"You won't when we're done talking." She whispered to him as she shut the door.

He glanced at her curiously.

"And why is that?"

Still facing the door, she sighed, as she turned back around to face him. It was now or never.

"Because I can't do this anymore. Truth is, you scare me. You don't deserve someone who is constantly conflicted about shit. You deserve better." She told him honestly, refusing to looking him in the eyes.

He looked at her, completely lost on where this was coming from.

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one that said she wanted to try? What about Chicago? Hmm?" He was trying to remain patient, but even that was fading.

"I..." She started, and then just stopped. Nothing she would tell him, would make this easier. This was her fault.

"So this is just a game to you?" He asked her, finally letting some of his anger shine through.

"No! It was not a game Phil-"

"Punk. You can refer to me as Punk." He corrected her. Anger clearly showing in his eyes.

That was the equivalent to a punch in the stomach. So they were back to square one. Of course, she couldn't expect different. That would be greedy and stupid of her. Tears formed behind her eyes, as she focused her emotions to behave themselves.

"No it wasn't a game." She responded back quietly.

"Bullshit. That's exactly what this is to you. Well guess what, game over. I'm sick of this shit. I'm over it. I don't know where the fuck you get off thinking that it's okay to get someone's hopes up, then dashing them like it's not a problem. But you are fucked up if you think I'm gonna let you play with me like that." He said venomously.

"Phil-"

"Punk! Goddamn, how many times do I need to say it. It's Punk. My name is CM Punk. Stop calling me Phil, you lost that privilege the moment, I realized what a lying, scheming bitch you were!" He shouted at her.

"Okay you know what Punk, fuck it. I'll be damned if you're gonna stand here and call me a lying, scheming bitch for NO reason! You really want to know why I'm doing this? Do you?" She shouted back as he went to walk out. She grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her.

"Get the fuck off me." He said with a deadly calm voice as he snatched his arm from her grasp.

"Fine, but let me finish, then you can leave. Once I'm done, you can leave and never have to speak to me again, unless it's work related or out in the ring." She snapped back.

He stood there, watching her.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"What you said out there tonight, that little thing you added at the end of your promo? Scared the shit out of me. I've come to realize, it's not Jake that I had to worry about. It's myself. I want you, even though you could hurt me! You, are the one equation in my life, that I have no control over. You could hurt me, and I could never stop it. I don't do anything that could hurt me or my son. You have the power to do that!"

"So I'm a threat to your controlled environment now?" He asked her, still angry with her.

"Yes. I need to step back, and do what's right for my son. I have to protect him and myself. I don't want him to get hurt, and I don't want to get hurt either." She answered him quietly the anger having left her body, the moment she told him the truth.

He sighed, and sat down for a moment, on the edge of her bed. Keeping his eyes on her. She, meanwhile, was keeping her eyes on anything but him at the moment.

"Persephaine, I'm not going to keep going around and around with you. You can't expect me to do that." He told her, calmly. He clearly let his anger die down too.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said as she closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

"Do you want me?" He asked her.

At that moment, a damn broke inside of her, as the tears spilled out from her closed eyes anyway.

"No." She lied.

He stood up, walked to the door, and laid his hand on the knob.

"You're the worst lair, on planet earth. You have until the Money In The Bank show in my hometown to make up your mind. Don't speak to me until then. And I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." She said crying.

"Not just what I said a little earlier, I mean, I'm sorry that I can't be the one to help you see. You have to do it on your own." He said to her, as he walked out the door.

She just sank to the floor, and continued to cry.

Next Monday rolled around faster than she ever thought possible. Last week, after RAW and the falling out with Punk, she flew home to spend time with her son. She hadn't touched her twitter account in weeks, and noticed that Punk had barely been updating his. Funny, this all began from twitter. He wouldn't have even known her name otherwise. She went from another person with a name and picture, to having one of the most well known guys in the world, wanting to be with her. She thought a lot about everything that happened since those days. She realized, that she just made a huge mistake, giving him up.

Now, here she was in Las Vegas, the city that thrives off of taking a gamble.

And she was scared shitless.

Sitting in her personal dressing room, she took out her Blackberry, and decided to update her twitter.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: So many things have happened, and so many things are different now. I miss the simpler days, before the fame. _

Cursing the 140 characters rule, she continued.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Reflection of the past, gives us perspective on our respective futures. So far, I don't like what I see right now. Time to change it._

She finished cryptically.

Looking through her timeline, she noticed Punk had tweeted.

_CMPunk: I'm to the point, that I don't care what happens anymore. What are they gonna do? Fire me?_

She was flooded with responses, including from Sarah and Greg, who knew something was wrong.

Deciding not to respond to them right now, she closed out the application on her phone, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Tonight was the night that she and Punk had worked so hard for. Stephanie, so far was the only one who knew, what they were doing.

Show time.

"Persephaine, what's the deal with Punk? I mean, everything he said last week about leaving with the championship, even the stuff about you. What are the thoughts you have on this situation?" The King asked her as they sat ring side, watching the John Cena and R-Truth match up.

"The one thing about CM Punk that everyone should keep in mind, is that he means what he says. No matter how twisted it may be, he truly believes in what he says. I'm actually afraid for John, I've never seen Punk so set on something before. His determination can be dangerous." She answered him simply.

"What about what he said about you Persephaine?" Cole said with a chuckle.

"What about it Cole?" She bit back.

"Is it true? Are you willing to walk through the fires of hell for him? I'm confused, what in the world has been going on with you and Punk since the two have you met?" He pressed upon her.

"CM Punk is delusional. I could never give him what he wants. I won't pretend to either. He's angry because I'm the one person, he can't cover his tracks with. I'm the one person he can't seduce with lies, and over embellished truths. I see the person he truly is, and he can't stand me for it. But he can't walk away either. Truth is, I see Punk being something better than what he is now. Soon, if I have my way, everyone else will too. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I'm intentionally pushing him towards change?" She answered cryptically.

"Persephaine... is CM Punk right about you?" The King asked her in disbelief.

"No, not right now he's not. Maybe if I push him just hard enough though..." She drifted off with a laugh.

"You want him to win." Cole said, realization finally hitting him in the face.

The camera soon faced them.

"Now Cole, it's not nice to accuse people of things you can't prove." She smirked at him.

Soon, CM Punk came racing to the ring, costing John Cena his match against R-Truth. While John laid through a broken table, Punk grabbed a microphone and stopped in front of Persephaine. Giving her a hard stare as he lifted the microphone to his lips.

"Push me huh? That's not what you were saying two weeks ago, in your hotel room." He told her, never breaking eye contact.

Her eyes widened. That was not scripted.

"You son of a bitch. It wasn't even in the way you're taking it." She said back to him. Her eyes ablaze.

The crowd gasped and sent up several, "oooohhh's."

"Shut it. Reap the rewards of what you've sewn." He said back coldly.

With that, he turned and made his way back up the ramp. Now she was scared, and didn't know if she just signed her own death warrant. Yes, this is what they were planning, but not like this. She knew it would have to be drastic for him. But did she push him too far last week in her hotel room?

Soon he crossed his legs under him, and sat down on the ramp.

"John Cena, while you lay there hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this because before I leave in three weeks with your WWE Championship, I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest. I don't hate you, John. I don't even dislike you. I _do_ like you; I like you a hell lot more than I like most people in the back. I hate this idea that you're the best...because you're not. I'm the best. I'm the best in the world. There's one thing that you're better at than I am, and that's kissing Vince McMahon's ass. You're as good at kissing Vince's ass as Hulk Hogan was. I don't know if you're as good as Dwayne though—he's a pretty good ass-kisser, always was and still is."

He turned to the camera next to him, giving a goofy smile and waving, he continued. "Whoops, I'm breaking the fourth wall!"

"I am the best wrestler in the world. I've been the best ever since day one when I walked into this company, and I've been vilified and hated since that day because Paul Heyman saw something in me that nobody else wanted to admit! That's right, I'm a Paul Heyman guy. You know who else was a Paul Heyman guy? Brock Lesnar, and he split just like I'm splitting, but the biggest difference between me and Brock is I'm going to leave with the WWE Championship. I've grabbed so many of Vincent K. McMahon's imaginary brass rings that it's finally dawned on me that they're just that—they're completely imaginary. The only thing that's real is me, and the fact that day in and day out, for almost six years, I've proved to everybody in the world that I'm the best on this microphone, in that ring, even at commentary! Nobody can touch me! And yet no matter how many times I prove it, I'm not on your lovely little collector cups, I'm not on the cover of the program, I'm barely promoted, I don't get to be in movies, I'm certainly not on any crappy show on the USA Network, I'm not on the poster of _WrestleMania_, I'm not on the signature that's produced at the start of the show! I'm not on Conan O'Brien, I'm not on Jimmy Fallon, but the fact of the matter is I should be; and trust me, this isn't sour grapes, but the fact that Dwayne is in the main event of _WrestleMania_ next year and I'm not makes me sick!" At this, the fans were torn between cheering and agreeing, but he wasn't nearly done yet. No, he was finally getting this off of his chest, and it felt great.

Turning his attention to the fans who started to cheer for him, he went on. "Oh, hey, let me get something straight. Those of you who are cheering me right now, you are just the biggest part of me leaving as anything else, because you're the ones that are sipping out of those collector cups right now; you're the ones that buy those programs that my face isn't on the cover of, and then at 5:00 in the morning at the airport, you try and shove it in my face so you can get an autograph and try to sell it on eBay because you're too lazy to go get a real job! I'm leaving with the WWE Championship on July 17, and hell, who knows? Maybe I'll go defend it in New Japan Pro Wrestling. Maybe I'll go back to Ring of Honor. _[Waves to camera]_ Hey, Colt Cabana, how you doing? The reason I'm leaving is you people because after I'm gone, you're still gonna pour money into this company. I'm just a spoke on the wheel, the wheel's gonna keep turning and I understand that. But Vince McMahon's gonna make money despite himself. He's a millionaire who should be a billionaire. You know why he's not a billionaire? It's 'cause he surrounds himself with glad-handing, nonsensical douchebag yes-men like John Laurinaitis who's gonna tell him everything that he wants to hear. And I'd like to think that maybe this company will be better after Vince McMahon's dead, but the fact is it's gonna get taken over by his idiotic daughter and his doofus son-in-law and the rest of his stupid family! Let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon. All right. We're doing this whole bullying campaign..." As soon as the microphone cut out, Punk got up from his spot and started yelling into the camera, which conveniently, cut it's microphone off as well.

Persephaine, quickly snapped into action.

"Jesus, cut the show NOW!" She said into the headset, as she got up and ran towards Punk.

When she made it to the top of the ramp. He stopped shouting long enough, to look at her eye to eye, turned around and walked to the back. She stood there in shock, as the camera focused on her stony facial expression.

Once she walked to the back, to say things were tense, was an understatement.

Suddenly, a camera guy walked up to Punk holding out his hand to shake it. Punk eyed the man for a moment, before returning the hand shake. The man soon pulled Punk into a hug. Within moments, everyone surrounded him, clapping, cheering, crying and thanking him for what he said.

Persephaine, who was standing off to the side, smiled to herself. She was right. She had nothing to regret, even if she lost her job for this, she would never regret it. She would convince Punk to do it all over again if she could.

Punk looked over at her, and smiled at her. Winking at her. She took off running, and jumped in his arms, hugging him closely. He smiled as he held her.

"Thank you beautiful. How did you know it would work?" He whispered in her ear.

"I've told you from the beginning, I have faith in you." She said smiling at him.

"Not enough though." He said seriously.

Her smile was instantly gone, and reality crashed down around her.

"Punk about that, I've-" She began before she was cut off.

"CM PUNK AND PERSEPHAINE SIN-CLAIRE!" Vince's voice boomed.

Groaning to herself, she untangled herself from Punk, and he set her down lightly.

"Yes sir?" She answered.

"Was this your idea?" He asked her, his face red.

"Vince, don't-" Punk started. She raised her hand signaling him to stop.

"Yes. It was." She told him confidently. Inside, she was scared she was about to lose her job. Outside, she would never show it.

Vince took her in for a moment, looking at the woman before him.

Stephanie and Paul, soon came running up on the scene.

"Dad, don't fire her! Please! Just look at the reactions!" She said trying to show her father her iPhone.

"I'm not firing her. I'm giving her a permanent job." He smiled at the younger woman.

It took a second for her to register, but her probation period was over! She was finally a full time writer!

Persephaine let out a scream. She finally had her dream job!

"We still expect you to finish school Miss Sin-Claire, is that understood?" He said to her sternly.

"Obviously! Yes sir! Thank you so much!" She said as Stephanie hugged her.

Turning his attention to Punk, he gave the young man a really hard stare. Studying him.

"You want change huh?" He asked Punk.

"I want a lot of changes, and I'm sick of the bullshit. I've worked my ass off for you, just like everyone else has, I just want us all to have a fair chance." Punk answered him honestly.

"Well, if you want to stay... tell me what you want, and it's done. Along with creative freedom on your part. I want to resign you, what do you want?" Vince asked him.

Punk looked over at Persephaine.

"I'll stay, so let's go make this happen." Punk said back.

She smiled at him.

"Persephaine, and Steph, make a new story line for Punk based off of tonight." Vince told the women.

"I'm already on it." Persephaine answered with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked.

"According to the official WWE website in t-minus one hour, Punk will be suspended. Welcome to the villain role again Vince." Persephaine answered him with a slap on his back, as she and Stephanie walked off laughing.

Vince looked at Punk.

"Does she always have an answer for everything?" Vince asked him, shocked. Paul laughed at his father-in-law.

"It would be dangerous to my health, if I answered that honestly." He said back with a chuckle.

"Welcome to the world of women, man." Paul said with a smirk, as the three walked off to talk contracts.


	16. Chapter 16

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Ahhh, more thank you's! Woo woo woo! Also if you were confused last chapter, that's because you were suppose to be, lol.**

**ConchaaRex- Thank you hun! I appreciate all new people! I kinda feel honored I got another person out of hiding to review! Go me! I picked Persephaine because it was completely different than anything I ever heard before. It's very unique and beautiful sounding. Plus, it's not a regular name like you see in other fics all the time.**

**Other thank you's go out to xGoToSleepx, RatedRGirl83, dreamin'BIG, captainbartholomew, Miserlou (how do you like the new title miss ma'am? Lol), CANDY-LUVS-ME, and last but certainly not least xErikax!**

**Thank you to all of you! I wouldn't be able to keep going without all of your encouragement!**

**P.S. This chapter was inspired by Beyonce's "Sweet Dreams" & David Guetta feat. Usher's "Without You."  
><strong>

Chapter 16: Darkness Fades...

Sitting in her office, Persephaine looked over at the picture of her and Punk, in front of the tattoo shop that sat right under his penthouse. Both of them were smiling at the camera, her head leaning into the crook of his neck, as Punk snapped the picture on her digital camera. That was the day he took her to see the city, on the weekend she spent with him, in his hometown of Chicago. He had an exact copy of this picture, and Lord only knows, what he might have done with it. She sighed as she looked at it, she really missed him.

Even though he thanked her at the end of RAW, last Monday night, he was still very much serious about her not talking to him until the Money In The Bank pay-per-view. She tried to contact him twice, since that night, the first time he ignored her, the second time he picked up only to tell her to talk to him at the event and then promptly hung up on her. Needless to say, she hasn't tried calling him back since then.

The following Monday after his explosive promo, came and went, as he was, "suspended," he didn't need to show up. So in true CM Punk fashion, he stayed in Chicago, and hung around his friends and family. As she thought about this, her mind drifted to Colt Cabana.

"Shit, he's definitely gotta hate me by now." She groaned to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said, as she stood up from her seat.

As if she was completely hit in the stomach by a baseball bat, low and behold, the man she was just thinking about walked in the door.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Well, it seems the higher ups, were listening when Punk went on his rant. They wanted to meet me and discuss coming in to compete in a dark match." He told her, as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Against who?" She asked curiously.

"Wade Barrett." He answered with a grin.

"Oh Jesus." She sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"But that's not why I'm here... and judging from the look on your face, you know exactly why I stopped over here before I left." He told her, keeping eye contact on her.

Persephaine's face turned red, as she looked at everything around the room, instead of him.

"So you want to know what happened?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess that would be a great place to start." He answered her.

After explaining to him about how Punk veered the script a couple of weeks prior, and everything that happened after that, Scott sat there deep in thought.

"So now that you know the truth, are you angry?" She asked him.

"I'm a little upset, because you promised me that you wouldn't hurt him. But I get why." He told her honestly.

"I never meant to, and I've been wracking my brain on how I can possibly fix it. I've tried calling him, and telling him that I'm sorry, that I was wrong, but he won't talk to me until the pay-per-view." She said, nearly on the verge of tears. How she was holding it together, was beyond her.

"You love him." Scott told her, as he watched her face.

Her attention immediately snapped to him.

"You're the second person that's said that, you know." She said a bit annoyed.

"Maybe because we're right you dope! Have you ever thought of that?" He asked her with a smirk, firmly etched into his features.

"It's annoying actually." She snipped back.

"Annoying because it's not true, and I mean really not true. Or annoying, because we're right and you don't want to admit it for some silly reason?"

"It's annoying because, there's a not a goddamn day that goes by that I don't think about him. Or miss him."

"Persephaine, are you in love with my best friend?" He asked her seriously.

She looked him square in the eye...

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! That's a wrap on RAW tonight! All RAW people, we'll see you in Chicago on Sunday!" A producer yelled out, as every one started to get ready and leave.<p>

Strangely, Punk never once came up to her or anything that night. They had a promo, backstage earlier to keep their possible romantic angle going, which included her doing a lot of smirking and hint dropping of what's to possibly come at the pay-per-view. But that was it. Right after that, he took off, and she didn't see him again until she was out in the ring with Vince. She was suppose to be, "present," on behalf of the RAW GM, during the contract signing between Vince and Punk, seeing how it was herself and John Cena who pressured Vince into letting CM Punk back. The fans were eating up the story line, like it was their last supper, they couldn't get enough of it.

She grabbed her bags, and hopped in her rental. She would be staying over night at the hotel, and flying out to go home in the morning. Just the mere thought of her little boy Josh, brought the biggest smile in the world, to her face. She couldn't wait to do Thursday night pj's and movie night with him. Last week, the both of them, lounged on the couch wearing Sponge Bob pj's, sharing a big bowl of popcorn, while watching movies of Josh's choosing. Persephaine, hadn't felt that relaxed since Chicago, and she loved every minute with her son.

Pulling in, she stepped out of her car, and walked to the entrance of the hotel to an unexpected surprise.

"Scott, what's up?" She asked him, clearly shocked that he was even in the same city as RAW was at the moment.

"C'mon, let's get to your room, we've got to talk about some things." He said, following her lead.

Hoping into the elevator, and making it to the room in record time, was quite the accomplishment for them, seeing how they had to hide behind corners and dodge Punk twice.

"Jesus, that was close!" Scott said, as they rushed inside her room.

"What's with all the secrecy?" She asked him, pulling the chair from the desk in the room and sitting down.

"Because we've only got five days, to get this right." He said as he handed her a manilla folder.

She took it, and looked inside at it's contents and smiled.

"Five days huh? It's going to be cutting it really close... besides, there's already going to be an interference. You just want to play off that?" She asked him.

"You need to get this worked out in five days, do you think you could get it done?" He answered her, he spent days on this plan, now it was up to her to make it work.

"I'll get Cena on board with it tomorrow. The man practically loves me to pieces, if I ask, he'll do it. As for everyone else, Vince and Johnny Ace... I'm sure I can get them on board with this. What about Punk though? Shouldn't we just warn him that there was a change of script?" She asked him concerned.

"Have a member of your staff do it, that way he doesn't become too concerned. If it comes from you, he might get suspicious. Another writer on the storyline, would work just fine. Just warn them to tell him only about the Vince and Ace interruption, that's it. Nothing more can be known, or our whole plan will be blown to shit." Colt told her honestly.

"Done."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were done talking plans, and Colt Cabana left her room promising to meet up with her Sunday afternoon. They had to make sure everything was in place for everything they had planned, otherwise, it would just be one big screwed up mistake. With Colt and Persephaine looking like, complete and utter, idiots.<p>

Persephaine spent the whole week back at home, just thinking about everything that was to come. She screwed up big time, and she missed Phil more than anything. She just prayed that everything would come together like it was suppose to. Colt really stuck his neck out on the line for her with this, and she already assured him that if their plan doesn't work, that his knowledge and involvement in this would never be known. It was the least she could do. Sunday was fast approaching and she took her flight to Chicago that morning. Today was the day. Sitting inside of her taxi, she approached the hotel.

Dragging out her Blackberry, time to set the wheels in motion.

_xPersephainexSinClairex: Time to clean out my closet... all this unnecessary time wasting, I'm sick of hiding what needs to see the light of day._

Smiling to herself, she pressed send.

Once they reached the hotel, she released a sigh of happiness, thanking God that the fans hadn't found what hotel they were going to be staying at.

Checking in, she made her way up to her suite.

Stepping her room, she came face to face with something completely unexpected, a dozen red, long stemmed roses, sitting in a beautiful clear glass vase. Walking to the roses, she looked for a card, finding it she tore open the little envelope that it came with and read the card.

_Regardless of what you decide,_

_I'll always be here for you._

_P. xo_

She smiled to herself, and smelled the roses, they were absolutely beautiful. It gave her hope, for what she was going to do tonight, as a tear slid down her cheek. He still wanted her.

An hour and half before she was due at the arena, she hopped in the shower, and going over the plan in her mind. She had already set everything up, all details were completely thought over, and everyone was behind it. Persephaine didn't think she ever saw anyone as happy as Stephanie though. The woman practically screamed, and rushed the younger woman for a hug. Her back still hurt from falling backwards into a cement wall! Poor Paul, he had to drag his wife off the woman, laughing his ass off at the same time too, of course!

"Jesus, that woman could have been a line backer!" Persephaine said wincing, as she let the hot water, wash over her semi-sore back.

Finishing up, she dried off, wrapping a towel around her body and her hair. She then walked over to her hotel room door, picking up the outfit that was hanging on a hanger, and wrapped in a plastic cover. She walked over to the bed, wondering just what Punk would think when he saw her in it. Since he resigned, he was going to debut his new shirt, her outfit was modeled after it. The wardrobe department, worked with her on this outfit for the past week, and the finished product just came in last night. It was perfect. She had a black, silk, hooded robe to wear over the outfit, with rhinestones on the back spelling out the words, "Best In The World," with one of Punk's stars that he wears on his trunks and boots. The stone colors were white and pink. But the real gem was going to be the outfit, she would be wearing underneath the robe. A white bridal style corset, with black and pink lacing in the back, and his black and pink logo on the front. Black skin tight pants, that showed a slight flare from the knee down. The pants showed off her ass beautifully, and she couldn't help the nice ego boost she felt, every time she tired them on. They had a sort of edger look with white and pink cloth, that criss-crossed from mid thigh, all the way around, and down her legs. It looked like a set of, "x's," that just wrapped around her pants. A pink belt looped through the belt loops, added more flare to the look.

She would have to do a wardrobe change at the arena, when the time came, but her black mini left little to the imagination either. Persephaine was set to do a promo with Punk tonight, and this little number thought up by the wardrobe department and creative team, was more than enough to get any guy's blood pumping south. Black sheer lace, with only black material underneath to cover her chest, and her front and bottom bits. It sort of reminded her of, an outfit she saw Britney Spears wearing in a magazine one time, several years back. Along with some black platformed, peep toe stilettos.

Getting dressed in her professional clothes, a navy blue pencil skirt, and a white blouse, with a navy blue blazer, and her heels. She threw her hair in a messy bun, grabbed her bag holding her outfits, purse, and dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the arena on time, she made her way to hair and makeup, and proceeded to get ready.<p>

A million and one thoughts ran through her mind as she went over the plan, several more times, in her head. She quickly sent a text to Stephanie to let her know to give her belongings to Colt, who was going to make sure, that her stuff made it back to her. Once she got the okay from Stephanie, she relaxed in her seat, and smiled. She just prayed that it would all work out.

With five minutes left until the promo, Punk still hadn't arrived, to where he was needed to shoot it. She glanced around nervously, praying that she looked okay, and not like a complete hooker.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. You'll shoot your promo, walk off and I'll wish him luck. It's gonna be okay killer." Stephanie laughed from beside her.

"I'm just hoping I don't look like a complete whore." She mumbled to her friend and boss.

Stephanie laughed.

"Actually no, you look hot to tell you the truth. Who knew you were hiding all that under there!" She teased the younger woman.

Persephaine just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah, real mature." Stephanie teased back.

With a minute to spare, Punk casually walked up to the pair and took his place.

"You ready?" He asked her, trying to maintain eye contact with her.

He was failing. Badly.

Punk was too busy checking her out in the dress.

She wasn't stupid, she knew his words held a double meaning.

"I think the better question is, are you truly ready Punk?" She smirked back at him.

A few minutes later, after they shot their promo, Persephaine scurried off to wardrobe. She felt bad just leaving Punk, whom she knew had to be dying for her answer by now, but all good things come to those who wait. Besides, if she kept looking at him, she would just give in to him, and ruin everything that her and Colt planned together.

After she was dressed in the outfit, she was escorted by security, to the main public arena floor entrance. This was truly it.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>CM Punk and John Cena had been fighting one hell of a match so far. Punk was receive the pop, he had waited for his whole life, from his hometown crowd. He even spotted some, "If Punk Loses, We Riot." signs in the crowd, and that alone made him smile.<p>

John Cena hit Punk with the Attitude Adjustment, as Vince and old Johnny Ace came strolling down the ramp. Vince signaled for John to go tell the referee to ring the bell, when the camera panned out over the crowd to see someone in a black hooded robe, making their way to the ring. The crowd erupted in cheers as the person hopped on top of the barricade, ran down the length of it, jumped off and hit John with a flying cross body. Knocking him out cold.

The person stood back up, as John Cena walked to the front of the ring and yelled to Vince,

"Not like that!" As he stepped in the ring, Punk caught him, picked him up on his shoulders, and hit him with the GTS. Covering him, the referee started the count.

"One! Two! Three!" The crowd chanted as it erupted in cheers.

Punk had won the championship.

Vince stood half way down the ramp as he eyed the figure in the black hooded robe. Punk, even stopped celebrating long enough to eyeball the person too. He didn't remember this being in the script, and he was wondering what the hell was going on here.

Slowly the person, lifted the hood to show to everyone's surprise, it was Persephaine Sin-Claire.

She tossed the robe onto the floor, showing off her outfit proudly and gave an evil smirk to Vince, who stared at her in shock. For weeks, she had been claiming to have nothing but the best intentions. She was in with Punk the whole time! Or at least, that's what it looked like to the crowd, who began to cheer even louder than before.

Persephaine turned her attention from the chairman, to the man in the ring.

Climbing the stairs and into the ring, she walked up to him and pulled a single rose from her top. It was one of the roses he had sent her earlier, that day.

He looked at her in shock. Taking in the outfit that she was decked out in. He had to admit, not only did his colors look nice on her, but those pants were gonna be the death of him. What the hell was going on here?

She silently thanked God, that she didn't have to say this over a microphone, and smiled at him.

"I screwed up because I was scared. I was scared, because I'm in love with you. I'm not scared anymore Punk, I'm yours." She told him.

He smiled, lifted her up and spun her around, as the crowd roared with approval. She kissed him, as he continued to spin her around.

Once he set her down, they saw Vince on the head set, calling for Alberto to come out and cash in his briefcase. Persephaine turned to Phil and nodded.

Alberto Del Rio came racing down the ramp, as Punk pushed Persephaine out of the way, and landed a hard kick to the back of Alberto's head.

She was waiting outside the ring when Punk grabbed her hips, helped her over the barricade, before hopping over himself. He sat on the barricade long enough to blow Vince a kiss, hopped down and grabbed Persephaine's hand as they ran through the crowd. Stopping long enough for him to proudly display his new title. They ran out of the arena, hand in hand, and jumped into the car that was waiting for them.

Punk, sat in the back seat, breathing fast. Suddenly he reached over and pulled Persephaine into a deep kiss.

"Nice improvise at the end there." He said smirking at her.

She laughed.

"I had a little help." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Phil, I meant what I said, and I don't expect you to say or do anything you aren't ready for, but I wanted you-" She was soon cut off by him kissing her again.

"I love you too." He whispered to her.

Being thankful that the privacy barrier was up in the limo she requested, she kissed him back.

He pulled away from her long enough to throw his shorts on over his trunks, his shirt, and to put some actual shoes on.

"How did you swing the limo?" He asked her.

"You think Vince is gonna let you just ride off into the sunset on bike or in a regular car?" She asked him with a laugh.

"So you made sure my stuff was put in here." He said with a smile.

"Yup." She simply answered.

Without warning, when he was done dressing, he pulled her over on his lap. Kissing her deeply.

A few minutes later, Persephaine was hot and bothered.

"Where are we going?" He asked her once he pulled away for air.

"Where ever you want to go," she answered back, with a whisper.

Suddenly letting down the barrier, Punk looked at the driver.

"I would like to go home please." He said, along with giving the driver his address. Sliding the barrier back up, he gripped her to himself harder as they continued to kiss all the way back to his place.

Once they were out of the limo, had their things and stepped inside his penthouse, they dropped their stuff on the floor and reached for each other like magnets. He pinned her to the wall, beside his front door, and kissed her passionately.

She moaned in his mouth, as he gripped her hips once more, picked her up and carried her through his dark house, upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure you all know where this is going next chapter... I know, I'm evil. I'm actually making you wait for it! *prepares for angry reviews and PM's <strong>**to hit my inbox* I love you guys, so go easy on me! *Runs to hide***


	17. Chapter 17

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Big thank you's go out to, captainbartholomew, xGoToSleepx, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, RatedRGirl83, xErikax, dreamin'BIG, ILoveJustinGabriel, Miserlou, and enchantedgirl1**

**Sorry, I didn't give detailed thank you's this time, but as you could tell, I really wanted to write this chapter! Lol :)  
><strong>

**To all the ladies, who've ever wish this would happen to them, this chapter is for you.**

**And Miserlou, I hope this chapter, lives up to your demands. Lmao ;)**

Chapter 17: The Perfect Storm...

He didn't even seem tired anymore, as he carried her up the stairs, to his bedroom. She seemed a little taken back by this. Nothing could have prepared her, for the open display of affection he was bestowing upon her, but she embraced it almost at a greedy pace.

Lighting flashed through the windows, and thunder cracked loudly outside, as the two continued to kiss each other on their journey to his bedroom. A perfect, mid July summer's storm was brewing outside, and some how Persephaine always knew it would be like this. She did always tell him, that standing next to him, was like being struck by lighting.

Soon he was in front of his bedroom door, and kicked it open with his right foot.

Persephaine, had already started working her mouth over his sweet spot on his neck, behind his ear. He set her down on the floor, turned her around facing the wall, and pressed her against it. Realizing he was going to try to unlace her corset, she turned back around, and pointed to the zipper in the front.

"Ah, trick clothes huh?" He smirked at her.

"No, you're a guy and you don't have the first clue about how girls really wear these things." She answered back with a smirk of her own.

His eyes held hers, as he reached down and unzipped the corset. Confidently, she welcomed his hungry gaze, as he opened the corset and slid it off her shoulders. Meanwhile, he couldn't take his eyes off of her chest.

"You know, every time I'm gonna see you in this outfit, you do realize I'm going to think back to tonight right?" He asked her, with a cocky eyebrow raised.

"That was the whole idea genius." She laughed at him.

"Good because every night you wear this, I'm going to personally, wear you the fuck out." He whispered in her ear, as his hands roamed over her arms, shoulders, breasts and torso.

"Mmmm looking forward to it." She moaned back, closing her eyes, just taking in the sensations he was giving her body.

Soon he reached for her belt, unbuckled it, and proceeded to open the button on her pants as well. She lifted his shirt over his head, and took in his chest and tattoos.

Smirking, she told him...

"All mine."

He smirked at her, as he pulled her pants down over her hips, ass and down her thighs.

Looking up from her feet, he realized that she was wearing a white butterfly thong.

"Damn, those are sexy on you." He told her with a smile.

"Well, what can I say? It just felt naughtier that way." She said, as her voice became heavy with lust.

He smirked at her, as he pulled her thongs down her legs, bent his head forward and gave a long, slow and very deliberate lick on her center. She wasn't expecting it.

Her breath quickened immediately, and her eyes rolled to the back her head.

"Fuck!" She swore at him.

He threw her left leg over his shoulder, and continued his blissful torture on her, as he practically had her climbing up the walls. Using his tongue ring on her, he alternated between gripping her clit lightly between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue while fucking her with his fingers. Then switching it up, to fuck her with his tongue, while lightly pinching her clit with his pointer finger and thumb. She came within two minutes, screaming out her orgasm. Making it the fastest orgasm, she's ever had in her life. Not missing a beat, he greedily drank down her essence.

Once she came down from her high, she pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips, tasting herself on his tongue. All the while, fumbling with his button and fly on his shorts when she got them open, she pulled them down along with his trunks at the same time.

Pushing him very hard, she switched their positions, and slammed him against the wall.

"My turn." She said with a very sexy smirk.

She slid down the length of his body, letting her hands glide over his chest, abs, and hips. Settling on her knees, she tentatively licked his length. She was very happy he was well endowed and practically rock hard, but it was a little unnerving, thinking about how she was going deep throat him. His let out a hiss, as her warm, wet tongue worked over him, giving an involuntary jerk of the hips.

Opening her mouth, she took him inside of her, and worked his length. Fuck going slow, she wanted to bring him to his peak, like he had done for her. It was strange, most people wouldn't have been this rushed, but most people didn't wait for months like they had. Swallowing his length and girth was a bit tricky, but she relaxed her throat, and swirled her tongue around him at the same time.

An involuntary moan escaped his lips, as he growled and pulled her back up.

"Not yet." He said as he lifted her back up from the floor.

Picking her up from behind her thighs, he pinned her to the wall and spread her legs around his waist, as she locked them around him.

Looking in her eyes, he let one hand drift down to her heated core, while maintaining eye contact with her. Suddenly, she felt his two fingers thrust inside of her, as she let out a loud moan. She was beyond wet, it was like the she had a waterfall going on down there, and he could barely take it anymore. Especially, when she started sucking on his sweet spot again.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me." She whispered in a very sexy tone in his ear.

That was all it took, before his resolve snapped in half. Pulling his fingers out of her, he gripped her ass, positioned himself over her entrance and thrust deep inside of her. Her back slammed aggressively against the wall, as she cried out at the intrusion.

He gave her a moment to adjust, because in all seriousness, he need a moment to adjust as well. Once she opened her eyes, she locked them on him, and suddenly there was no need for words anymore. It was just him and her, and the only thing they needed was each other. Persephaine gave her hips a small jerk, trying to let him know that he could move again. Before she knew it, he slid out of her, before quickly slamming himself home once more. He was teasing her. She couldn't stop the loud moan, that escaped her lips.

"Oh God, don't stop!" She panted to him.

He did it a couple more times, before he started to aggressively, fuck her against the wall of his bedroom. Her back slammed against the wall, harder and harder with each thrust from him. Picture frames were bouncing off the wall, and crashing onto the floor, from the force of their wild and untamed sexual escapades. Persephaine, couldn't stop moans, pants, and squeals that tore themselves from her throat. He was hitting her g-spot with every thrust, and every thrust brought her closer to the edge once more.

"Please don't stop, don't ever fucking stop," she begged him over again over again, as her mouth attacked his a fevered kiss.

While still pumping himself in and out of her, he took them from the wall to his dresser near by. At this rate, she didn't think they were ever going to make it to the bed. While her legs were locked around his waist, and supporting her with one arm, he used his left arm to send every thing on top of the dresser crashing to the floor. Fuck the mess, he could clean it in the morning. All he cared about right now, was the making sure that woman he loved, was getting every thing he had to offer. Setting her down, she unwrapped her legs from around him, as he pushed her body to lay down flat. Never once breaking their connection, he continued to move himself within her, as he leaned his head down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh shit!" She cursed out loud.

He let out a low growl, as he felt her nails dig hard into his back, causing him to slam himself inside her once more. Letting go of her nipple, he stood straight up, grabbed both her legs and threw them over his left shoulder. She cried out, at the deeper angle she felt him reaching deep within her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as another orgasm washed over her in waves of pure bliss.

After letting her come down once more, he let her legs fall to the sides, and smirked down at her.

Withdrawing himself from her, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the top of his dresser.

He then picked her up bridal style, and laid her gently on the bed. She sent him a smirk, before flipping him over onto his back. Surprised, he laid back, wondering just where she was going with this.

Wasting time was certainly not Persephaine's forte'. She climbed on top of him, lowering herself on his member, before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She started a slow grind against him, and started to lose herself, in the sensations she was causing herself and undoubtedly him.

As he watched her, he could help but feel like, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. The way her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He smirked, very surprised that she hadn't seen the mirror on top of his bed yet. He looked up to the mirror, watching how she easily her hips and back worked over him, bringing them both pleasure. Phil loved visual stimulation, almost as much as he loved physical stimulation. Watching her ride him, take her pleasure from him, and doing so with abandon almost made him come right there on the spot. He had to close his eyes, for a moment, trying to hold himself back. She was beautiful in her wild frenzy. The way the lighting lit up the room, and cascaded her body in a glow, for just a second or two. Her breast, lightly bounced above him, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching such a display. Persephaine aimed to please, but what she didn't realize, is that she did so effortlessly.

Not being able to take it anymore, he flipped them over, with her landing on her back on the mattress. He spread her legs wide open, viewing her in all her glory, as lighting struck outside once again with another crack of thunder following directly behind.

"Look up," he whispered softly to her, as he slowly pumped himself in and out of her slick passage way.

Looking up, she finally caught sight of the mirror above the bed. She smirked.

"I had a feeling that you liked to watch." She smiled back at him.

He fingered her clit, as he penetrated her body, and smirked back at her. Persephaine soon became lost to the feelings that he was provoking in her. She cried out and arched her back, as he continued to drive himself in and out of her body, and stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves. Finally, not being able to handle it anymore, he lowered himself over her body and kissed her with raw passion. She kissed him back, with equal abandon, and moved her mouth over his neck. His hand raised and tightly gripped the headboard. Licking, kissing and finally biting down on the crook of his neck, she drove him over the edge. He growled out his pleasure, and slammed himself into her willing heat brutally, as the hand that gripped the headboard, snapped a piece of the wood off underneath. He re-gripped the broken wood, and continued to fuck her, unmercifully. His force, was relentless and unforgiving, and she wouldn't have it any other way. It was apparent, that he was finally letting go, and giving her everything he had.

Her orgasm took over her, as she screamed out her to whoever was listening above, digging her nails into his back once again. Phil couldn't take anymore himself, it was becoming too painful for him to hold out. With a final thrust, he spilled himself inside of her. Her orgasm, milked him, and he collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were sweaty, breathing very heavily, and properly spent. After a few moments, he rolled off of her, and laid on his back, beside her. Neither of them, truly believing that what just happened.

"Wow," Persephaine breathed out, clearly still caught between bliss and awe.

"Yeah," Punk agreed, still trying to somewhat catch his breath.

The storm outside, finally seemed to be settling down.

Another minute later, he sat up and flicked on the lamp on his bedside stand.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she sat up and took in the state of the room.

Phil himself, was even a little shocked at the destruction, turning his attention to the head board.

"Uh, Persephaine what ever you do, don't look behind you." He warned her.

But being the curious person she was, of course she looked behind her, and caught sight of the broken headboard.

"What the fuck did we do?" She said in utter shock, looking over at him.

Within moments, they busted out laughing, as they took in the headboard, the broken picture frames on the floor, and the dresser top contents that were lying everywhere as well.

"You know I'm blaming you for me making this mess right?" Punk smirked at her.

"Me!" She strained, not believing she heard him right.

"You." He said laughing.

After a moment, she smirked back at him.

"Alright, I'm sure I can shoulder some of the blame for this." She responded back laughing as well.

"Some?" He questioned.

"Well no one told you to fuck me on top of your dresser!" She said between laughs.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty rad." He said back.

"Yeah, yeah it was." She smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"Fuck this, for the first time in ages, I'm actually wanting to sleep. It can wait until morning." He said, turning the light back off. Laying back down in his bed, he pulled her over to his chest, and closed his eyes.

She snuggled into him, and sighed blissfully. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy and content.

The next morning, she awoke, with the strong urge to use the restroom. Sliding from the bed, gathering a sheet around her body, she snuck out of his bedroom and downstairs to collect her bags. Colt had already let her know, he would be staying over at a friends house for a couple of days, so she didn't worry about him possibly seeing her like this. Collecting her bag, she totted it back up the stairs and bolted for Punk's bathroom. She needed to relieve herself, and have a hot shower. Her muscles were positively sore from the night before.

"Not that I mind," she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was absolutely glowing, and her smile could have probably been seen from space, she reckoned.

Once she was done relieving herself, she flushed the toilet, turned on the shower and stepped inside. Persephaine sighed as the hot water met her muscles, and her entire body relaxed, under the pressure of the shower head. After she finished washing her body, she stood under the shower, just relaxing.

Without warning, she felt arms slip around her from behind, and soft kiss on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a very naked and very horny Phil Brooks.

"Well good morning to you too." She smirked.

He kissed her, before leaning his head down and capturing a nipple in his mouth. She released a deep moan. While he worked one nipple with his mouth, his hand was gently working the other nipple. Soon, he backed her into the corner, and lifted up her leg on the seat that was built into the shower. Using his other free hand, he played with her already slick center, before teasing her by slipping a finger inside of her.

"Oh God," she moaned out.

He relieved a little bit of her suffering, by adding another finger inside of her soaking wet opening. Persephaine, suddenly found herself grinding against his hand, and wanting more. She wanted to feel him inside of her once again. He moved his lips away from her breasts, and started to work his way up her neck, to her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Soon, he felt her muscles squeezing his fingers, and a rush of warm liquid washed over his hand.

Punk's eyes darkened, as his lust for her started to take over. Shutting off the shower, he grabbed her hand, and practically pulled her out of the shower stall. He lead her to the counter, faced her towards the mirror, and bent her over it.

"I want you to watch me while I fuck you. I want you to see how much I want you, and I want you to see what you look like as I get you off." He told her possessively.

Her heavily lidded eyes, locked with his in the mirror, as he entered her from behind.

"Oh yes," she moaned out deliciously, pushing her ass up to meet his thrust.

His eyes, never left hers as he started to move in and out of her welcoming heat. Just watching him like this, was doing things to her, things that she never felt before. He took complete possession and control over her body, he knew exactly how to handle her and when to do what. She was getting wetter by the second, watching him stay in complete control of her body.

Phil's hands gripped her hips tighter, as she cried out and arched her back into him. Never once, did she break eye contact with him. The way he moved and handled her with complete confidence, made her watch him in awe. She had never been this turned on in her life. Slowly, while continuing to ride her, he moved one of his hands up her back and gripped her shoulder. Pulling her back into him a little harder.

Her sharp intake of air, let him know, he was getting her right where he wanted her.

Smirking at her, he started to thrust into her at a harder and faster pace.

"Oh yes! Mmmm.." She moaned out to him, biting her lower lip.

"See how beautiful you are like this? Do you see how you drive me completely insane?" He leaned over, and whispered in her ear, as he kept his eyes on hers in the mirror.

"Yesssss..." She hissed out to him.

"Say it Persephaine, tell me what you want me to do to you." He challenged her.

It was hard for her to gather a coherent thought! Much less, say a proper sentence.

"Tell me." He whispered again.

Neither one, breaking eye contact, she looked in his eyes.

"Fuck me Punk. Fuck me, as hard and as rough as you want. Make me scream." She whispered back.

"My pleasure." He growled out, as he slapped her on the ass.

Suddenly, he flipped her over, and propped her up in the middle of his larger than normal bathroom counter, as she laid back against it. He slammed home once again, as she cried out and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. He slid his hands up her body, until he reached her throat. As if asking her permission, she looked at him and gave a quick nod, letting him know it's okay. Wrapping his hand around her throat with a very easy and light grip, he continued to pound against her willing body. Meanwhile she tossed her head back and arched her back once more. The sight she caught in the mirror behind her, was more erotic and sexy than anything she had ever seen in her life. Stand over her body, with a light grip on her throat, and fucking her like there was no tomorrow, Punk looked absolutely sinful.

"Oh my fucking God," She moaned out as her most powerful orgasm, in the last twenty four hours, washed over her body.

Phil, looked in the mirror, and caught sight of what made her come so hard.

"Holy fuck," He breathed out as he watched himself fucking the woman, without a care in the world. She completely trusted him, and it showed, by what she was allowing him to do to her. As he felt her walls tighten around him, he couldn't hold on any longer, and let go. Releasing himself inside of her body, he carefully removed his hand from her neck, scared that he might actually choke her because of his own powerful orgasm.

Moments later, he pulled out of her body, and she slid off the counter.

He smiled, and pulled her into a breath taking kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smirked at him.

"Maybe I should have stayed in bed, for this wake up. Now I have to shower again." She teased him with a smile.

"Well I need a shower as well, wanna join me?" He said, wagging his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable." She laughed.

"When it comes to you, always." He told her with a smirk.

"Well, we might actually need to shower this time. I'm starving." She told him honestly, as she blushed.

"I know what you mean!" He said, turning the shower back on, and stepping aside letting her in first.

After their shower together, they got dressed, and made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Persephaine started making them omelets, while Phil started slicing up fresh fruits, and making fresh orange juice as well.

Once their breakfast was done, the couple went back upstairs and started cleaning the huge mess they made in Punk's room the night before.

"Jesus, we tore this room apart." He said with a laugh.

Persephaine giggled at him, and started to pick up the picture frames off the floor. Which ever ones, weren't broken, were placed back on the wall. The broken ones, had the pictures promptly removed, and the frame was thrown in a trash bag.

"We can just go out and buy new frames for these," Persephaine told Phil, who agreed with a smirk.

As soon as the room was clean, Phil deduced that he was going to have to order a new headboard for his bed.

"You know, I'm gonna start calling you the incredible Hulk. Because you went beast mode on that headboard, snapping it off like that!" She said in amazement.

"You shouldn't have bit me, I love being bit. Something about it just turns me on really bad." He laughed at her.

"No shit!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the headboard, and laughing at him.

Suddenly, her phone was going off downstairs.

"What the hell?" She said, racing downstairs to catch the call before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey girl! How did it go last night?" She heard Stephanie ask her, from on the other end.

"Um... good. How are things over there?" Persephaine answered back, trying to play it off.

"You two are the talk of every dirt sheet, and sports news sites on the web! You guys are even featured on ESPN, right now!" Stephanie exclaimed to the younger woman.

"What?" She asked her boss, completely floored by this news.

"That's right! You guys, blew last night's pay-per-view right out of the water! We haven't had this much publicity in years! It's astounding! So like Punk, you have the next week off. Enjoy it girl! You both deserve it!" The older woman told her, clearly happy with what Persephaine and Punk did for company.

"Thanks! Call me later Steph, and we'll go over more plans. Especially about comic con." She said back.

"No problem! Enjoy your vacation!" She said as she hung up the phone.

Persephaine smirked. Time to let Phil in, on some plans leading up to his return. With that, she took off running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, we have one more chapter after this! But make sure you check back for the next chapter, I have a very important announcement I will be making about this story! You don't want to miss it, I promise! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Big thank you's go out to, Kayla Smiley, Miserlou, captainbartholomew (which someone else has broke your longest review record btw... lol), RatedRGirl83, ConchaaRex, xGoToSleepx, IloveJustinGabriel, dreamin'BIG, enchantedgirl1 and finally, last but certainly not least msgemgem.**

**Warning: This author's note is going to be long, because of a certain reason, that being said...**

**Now, let me assure you all of something, something that msgemgem brought up in her review. Persephaine's son Josh and Punk will be dealt with in part 2. It's one of the reason's why I am creating a part two. Keep in mind, it's not the majority, but it is a big reason why I have decided to break this down into a series. Part one, of this story, was meant to truly deal with Persephaine and Punk getting together. I believe the majority of you saw this and understood it, hence the reason, why many of you didn't harp on me about Josh and his smaller than normal role. For that, I TRULY THANK YOU! You trust me and where I'm going as the author, and that means THE WORLD to me! I can NOT thank all of you enough for this freedom. I think, that most of you knew, that this was something I would deal with when I announced there would be a part two and this would be broken down into a series. With that being said, thank you. For encouragement, for continuous reviews, comments, questions, concerns or in Miserlou's case, demands lol. If ANY OF YOU have the same feelings or concerns of msgemgem's review, PLEASE PM ME. Don't do that in the reviews. Reviews are meant to be constructive and open, but not to list off a million reasons why you have a huge problem. Or where you're confused. If you are confused, or want to rant, I would rather you to that to me PERSONALLY in a PM! I think it's classier to do it that way. Maybe that's just me though. I am open to all forms of discussion, and I promise, I WILL get back to you. I won't ruin the story that's coming up, but I will help you understand this better, if that's what you need. Again, thank you so much for all of your encouragement, feedback and so much more. This story has become wildly successful because of each and every one of YOU! Never forget that, and never think that I take that for granted. I don't. I know this, respect this, and even love this knowledge.**

**I just think this is pretty weird, that this all came about, around the time I wrapped this story up. Imagine yourself in the editing phase of your work, only to read some feedback, about somethings you've already started to address in the upcoming reading... Completely WEIRD!**

Chapter 18: It's Only The Beginning...

Persephaine sat on Phil four poster bed, naked and wrapped up in a sheet and blanket. Phil left over thirty minutes prior, to go to the gym, and she sat there thinking. As she sat there, she thought over everything that led her to this point in her life. She knew deep down, that many saw her as selfish, or even heartless. While she was happy in a sense, she was also, completely torn. Her son, while he didn't take a back burner, she knew that most thought that he did.

Persephaine was not oblivious to the dirt sheets, or the message boards online, truth be told she had been reading them for quite some time now. Somewhere along the lines, a site or two found out about the fact she was a mother, from there, it snowballed out of control. Since she started working for WWE, fans everywhere, are more curious about her than ever. Which has lead to some scandal, over her son, Joshua. Thinking on it now, she could see, why some thought her selfish for this. But the one question she constantly asked herself was, is it normal or even right of other people, to expect her to put her life, goals and happiness on hold? Was she or was she not, entitled to make her own way in life? She wasn't stupid, she knew the stigma that was held against women like her, better than most. It just frustrated her, to absolutely, no end.

"AHHHHHHH!" Persephaine screamed into the nearest pillow.

Pressure.

It was starting to finally wear on her.

"Goddamn it." She mumbled to herself.

If she thought it would get easier, she was an idiot. Not only, did she have to figure out where Josh stood and how she felt about that as his mother, she also need to figure out where Phil stood about Josh. Let's face it, dating a single mom, happens to be a package deal. You can't have one, without the other. It doesn't work like that. To be honest with herself, she had no idea, where Punk stood on the issue. Of course he knew she had a son, but what she didn't know, is where his heart truly was in that aspect. Punk always asked her about her son, when they went back on the road, but nothing more.

Was he waiting on her to make a move about it? Was he wanting to know more about Josh, but didn't know how, to even ask her for this?

"Fuck this is confusing! Who knew that dating as a single mom, was this fucking confusing!" She said, sliding off the bed, and grabbing up some clean clothes. A shower would not only relax her, but help her gather her thoughts.

Phil had interviews to do, he had a spot to film a late night talk show, and they both had to crash comic con together. Persephaine even had an interview to do with MTV news herself. While her dreams were coming true, she also felt the pressure becoming a lot stronger too. She knew she wanted this, she knew she had been working her ass off for this, but what she didn't know was where all the pieces of the puzzle would fall into place.

"Are you shitting me? The daily shower isn't even helping!" She expressed angrily to herself.

Climbing out of the shower stall, she wrapped a towel around herself, and sat down on the toilet for a minute. Wrapping her hands around her face, the situation truly started to dawn on her.

"I've gotta talk to someone about this, or I'm going to explode." She said quietly to herself.

Drying off, and getting dressed in record time, she grabbed her blackberry and called some one she knew would oddly enough, understand. Jake.

"Hello?"

"Jake hey, it's Persephaine." She told him, feeling stupid. Had it really been this long?

"I know, what's up? Punk giving you trouble now?" He teased her.

"No, he's wonderful. I wanted to see how Joshua was doing today." She asked lamely.

"Persephaine, you asked about him last night before the show. It hasn't changed in twenty four hours you know." He laughed at her.

She had to admit, she liked Jake a lot better, when they were both on the same page.

"I know, it's just..." she released a long sigh into the phone before continuing, "I don't know." Persephaine finished lamely.

"Okay, I know that tone, something is really bothering you. What's wrong?" He asked her, it was obvious he was settling in somewhere, ready to listen and talk about this.

"Have you been online lately?" She asked him.

"Well, you know I don't like to go online too often. I hate the internet, but I will admit, since you got the job, I have been going on it to keep up with you. I've seen a few things, that were less than stellar about you and our child, if that's what you're getting at." He told her honestly.

"That's exactly where I'm getting at. Jake, how do you feel about this? Did I do the right thing by working on me and Phil and keeping that away from Josh right now?" She asked him. Knowing that Jake wouldn't fail in his honesty with her, when it came to their son.

"Yes and no. Yes, because you weren't sure if the relationship with him would even work or last. You didn't know where it was going half the time, because you my dear, over think things at times. You almost ruined it. No because, at some point, you have to quit hiding him Persephaine. Tell me the truth, does Punk even know about Josh?" He asked her, completely unsure if the man in question had a clue about the fact that she had a son.

"Of course he knows Jake! I'm not stupid, and every time we go back out on the road for work, he asks me about how Josh was and our time together. I'm just not sure, if he's wanting me to make the first moves when it comes to being introduced to Josh. Or if he's even ready for it." She explained to him.

"Okay, well then yes, I do think you made the right move on Punk. You had to make sure this was even going to be serious first. Not just some fling. You were making sure that Josh didn't get hurt while sorting this out. For that, I understand. I even kind of see why you jumped my ass so hard before about bringing all the girls around him. You're right, if I don't see them sticking around, it could hurt him if he became attached to soon. So I think you were right in what you did. You just had his best intention in mind. But Persephaine, you will have to introduce them now. You know this right?" He asked her in all seriousness.

"I do. I'm scared to death." She mumbled back to him.

"You know, I know I've told you I don't mind you going with Phil once in a while on your off time, because you both deserve that time together. More often than not, about 99% of the time, you come back on your off time to spend with Josh. You do so alone, and you do so willingly. You love your son. Plus when you're home, you take Josh off my hands so I can see Bianca. We've worked this down almost to a science. I know this. So why are you questioning everything now?" Jake asked her, not understanding some of her feelings on this.

"I feel selfish." She told him, as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Persephaine, don't cry. You're not selfish. You're doing what you love, with someone you love, and for a little boy you love. It's amazing what you are doing. I wish I could do it! With the exception of the Punk thing, now if it were Kelly Kelly..." He drifted off with a laugh.

She let out a snort followed by a laugh of her own.

"You always were a sucker for blondes. I knew I shouldn't have dyed mine back to brunette." She laughed, teasing him.

"Hey you actually look great as either one. But, back to what we were talking about. You are not being selfish Persephaine." He told her with conviction.

"Jake, how do I approach Punk about Josh and seeing where he stands?"

"Just ask him silly. I'm sure he's not going to bite your head off. He's fought you way too hard to get with you. I think the guy knew you and Josh were a package deal! And if he didn't, well then I can officially call him an idiot. Which will make me feel great!" Jake laughed at her.

Persephaine rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, if you want, search online for some old articles and see if he talks about how he feels about children. Although, I should tell you, you should have done that before now." Jake said sternly.

"I don't think he hates kids Jake, if he did, why would he always ask me about Josh?" She said in his defense.

"Well I'm just saying. Oh and before I let you go, my mother is keeping Josh with her for the night. I'm taking Bianca out to the movies and for drinks." He informed her.

"That's fine, have fun. Just don't leave Josh with your mother all day tomorrow. You know how I feel about her spending too much time with him." She said with distaste.

"Yeah I know. It's hard to believe Bianca and I have been together for about a month and a half now. She's really special to me Persephaine. I was thinking about introducing her and Josh pretty soon here."

"Oh boy, Josh is gonna get the double whammy! This can't be good you know." She sighed.

"Well, how about we can test the theory with you and Punk?" Jake asked her with a smirk.

"Go to hell." She told him sourly.

"No thanks, I already got kicked out once for selling ice water down there!"

"Smartass. Alright, give my little man some sugars and tell him mommy loves him. I'll be flying back Wednesday night. So you and Bianca will have until Saturday morning together." She told him.

"Cool, she'll be happy to hear it. Alright, see you Thursday morning, bright and early. Bye Persephaine." He told her as he hung up.

"Bye Jake." She returned as she hit the end call button on her phone.

Reaching into her laptop case, she pulled out her laptop and signed on twitter first, then she opened a new tab and went on google. Time to take some half way decent advice to heart.

As she scanned the searches of, "CM Punk, Kids" and at first, a few videos from youtube popped up, then the links popped up underneath.

"CM Punk's Live Journal? What is this? He had a live journal? Or was this some really desperate fan, trying to fool people?" She whispered to herself as she clicked on the link.

"Holy shit... this is his personal web journal!" She said in shock, as she continued to read through.

Some of the post made her outright laugh. It was him down to a science almost, except she could tell that he obviously grew out of a couple of things. He's a little bit more patient now, than he was back then, although it's not by much. Until she reached the article dated Wednesday, June 8th, 2005

"_I do NOT look like Sawyer. Nor do I resemble Orlando Bloom.  
>My friends call me Punker, and I yell at people who drive while on their cell phones. Yet I type while I drive...i'm simply a better driver.<br>I cannot stand people who order a low fat/non fat anything from Starbucks then request whipped cream on top. (my little sister does this, drives me NUTS).  
>I hate children.<br>noplacelikehome.  
>XxX"<em>

Persephaine sat back in complete shock. She didn't know whether he was for real, if this was just one of his shock factors with his words, that he was currently famous for.

"Hates children huh?" She said as she closed the lid on her laptop, when she heard the front door open, from downstairs.

Angrily, she stood up, and began to pack away her laptop.

"Persephaine, get up lazy ass! Come here!" Punk called to her from downstairs.

She cut her eyes to the door, hard, and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

"I was an idiot to believe he would actually hang around," she whispered harshly to herself, while calming herself down.

She threw on her flip flops and made her way down stairs to the aroma of Chinese food.

"Hey beautiful, did I wear you out earlier?" He asked smirking at her.

"Actually no. I was on my laptop before you came back." She said back in a testy manner.

He made a face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, sensing her mood shift.

"Nothing we can't talk about later on. I'm heading back to Louisiana earlier than expected." She told him simply. Persephaine would be damned, if she was going to hang around and not expect the inevitable.

"Okay... why are you going back early? We still have another day and a half together. Is Josh alright?" He asked her.

"Josh is fine, although I can't see why you act like you care." She snipped back, as she turned around and stormed back upstairs to his room to finish packing.

"What the fuck?" He said, as he followed her in hot persuit.

"Persephaine what the hell was that suppose to mean?" He asked her, as he rounded the corner into his bedroom. She was packing.

"I think you know exactly what that means." She said back calmly.

"No, actually I really don't know what the fuck you meant by that." He said stepping closer to her.

"Hey, would you stop packing long enough to talk to me about this?" He asked her, trying to keep his cool.

She stopped packing, snapped around and narrowed her eyes onto him.

"Okay, you wanna talk? Let's talk. When the hell were you going to tell me that you hate children Phil?" She asked him, completely serious and intent on getting an answer.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her completely confused.

She walked over to her laptop, pulled it out, turned it on, and brought up the page on his livejournal.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She snapped back.

He walked over to the laptop, sat down and read the article she had pointed out to him.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself, as he closed the lid on her laptop.

"All of this fighting, it was for nothing." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, she hurriedly turned around and started to pack again.

"Persephaine that was back in 2005. It's now 2011. That was six goddamn years ago. A lot's changed for me since then. I'm not the same person I was back then anymore." He told her, with a softness in his voice. He completely understood why she was upset now.

"How much Phil? Look I'm a mother, I'm sorry that it happened this way, but I'm not sorry for being a mother to my beautiful son. I think he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that not all guys like that, but it's a package deal. You can't have one without the other. That's not how this life works." She told him, as she walked into his bathroom to retrieve her personal affects.

"I know that, I'm not stupid you know." He told her.

"I didn't say you were. But maybe we've sort of rushed this?" She asked him, once she walked back into the bedroom.

"Not this shit again," he groaned out, flopping backwards onto his bed.

"Punk, I'm not looking for a replacement dad for my son. He's already got a father. I'm just looking for someone that understands, that I am fully capable to take care of my son, and be a good partner too. I want some one that will care about him, and show him compassion. Not hate him." She said looking at him.

"Do I or do I not, always ask about him, after you come back on the road from seeing him?" He sat up and asked her seriously.

"Yes you do, but-"

"No! No buts! I knew you were a mom, but I also wanted to see how this went too! I don't know if I can handle kids of my own, but I do know, that I'm known as, 'Uncle Phil,' to my nieces and nephews and so far, I don't mind that. I love you, and I'm wanting to try everything to make this work. I know it's not going to be easy. I'm not exactly the best role model, for not blowing up with my temper. I want to get to know your son, but only when you want me too. You haven't exactly been all about me knowing your son, until right now." He told her.

"Because I don't want to risk him getting hurt. Phil, if he got attached to you too soon, before we knew if it was going to work, it would have hurt him for you walk away." She told him honestly.

"I know, that's why I've been leaving it up to you. But I need you to understand and work with me here. I'm not used to what's about to happen with this situation, I need you to really and truly understand that this isn't just a transition for you and Josh. It's a huge transition for me too." He said back.

This was Punk's way of raising the white flag in their first real fight, and she knew it. She sighed and went sat beside him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just, gotten so angry like that. I just felt like, I was the biggest moron on planet Earth. I felt like, this was a waste of time. I wasn't thinking about it like that." She sighed.

"I know. You're a good mother Persephaine. You're trying to make sure your son doesn't get hurt, you're protective." He said, rubbing her back.

"Well at least you see it that way. There are quite a few people who would argue with you on that." She whispered.

"Like who? What's going on?" He asked her.

"Ah, it's nothing really, but I mean as I was cruising online earlier, I saw some message boards on the dirt sheet sites." She told him, suddenly feeling pretty stupid for it.

"Let me guess, there's some fans who know nothing about you, calling you selfish." He finished for her.

"You've got it! I mean it's just, frustrating..." She told him.

"Baby, there are always going to be haters. It's like it's their job to hate!" He laughed, as he pulled her into a warm and soothing embrace.

"I know, it's just..."

"You're starting to feel the pressure now." He said back.

"Exactly." She sighed.

Getting an idea, he stood up.

"Are you still leaving me?" He asked, giving her his best pouty face.

"That's cheating you know." She said with a small smile.

"No it's not, I'm negotiating." He said, still giving her his best puppy dog face.

"No, I'm not leaving until Wednesday." She answered him back with a laugh.

"Good, c'mon. I know just the thing that's gonna relax the both of us." He smirked at her, while taking her hand and pulling her up.

"What now?" She asked, a little worried about what he was thinking.

"You'll see." He said as he lead her inside his bathroom, and over to his large bath tub.

He leaned over the tub, turning on the hot water, mixed with some cool water, and push the stopper in on the tub. Then he turned on the jets.

Turning back to her, his eyes held hers, and she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He walked over to her, before giving her a slow and passionate kiss on the lips. He stripped off her shirt first, as she did the same for him, and they removed their pants and under garments. He turned back around, filling the tub with bubbles and then helped her inside first, before climbing in himself. After Punk shut off the water, he pulled her against his chest, and held her to him.

Closing her eyes, Persephaine finally felt peace wash over her again.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back with a smile.

"Although, I do have to ask you one question." He said softly, as his arms wrapped around her midsection.

"What's that?"

"Where in the fuck did you learn how to do a flying cross body on Johnny Ace? Did you even get clearance to do that?" He asked her with a laugh.

She busted out laughing at him, busted.

"Well, I had some help."

"Okay, now I have to know, what happened?"

"Colt stopped by my office when they had contacted him about a dark match against Wade Barrett. You still weren't talking to me since the night of the promo, and he wanted to know what happened. So I told him, I screwed up. Well, he ended up meeting me at my hotel a week or so later, after a RAW showing. Anyway, we came up with a plan to make your win a little bit better, that Johnny Ace thing was it. Colt and I worked together for an entire day, in secret of course, to get it down. I ended up calling Cena to come and help with it. Since it was a success, I don't feel bad about letting you know that Colt was in on it. But if it back fired, I promised him that I wouldn't." She explained out.

He laughed.

"Okay I can't officially get mad at him, for the next couple of weeks, for drinking all my Pepsi's before I come home from being on the road. Scott really helped you learn how to do that though? Jesus, well you know you'll have to watch his match now, and try to get Vince to listen." He warned her.

"Easier said than done, I'd have an easier time getting Stephanie to listen instead of Vince, to be honest. Besides, weren't we suppose to be in this tub relaxing? Why in the hell are we talking about work?" She asked him, turning around to face him.

"I was curious." He answered her simply.

"Mmm hmm, sure." She said back with a smile, as she kissed him.

Before they knew it, their soak, had turned into quite the steamy make out session. She pushed him against the side of the tub, before climbing into his lap, and lowering herself on him. It was a feeling she could never get enough of. The way he stretched her, as he filled her to the hilt. She let out a beautiful, breathy sigh, and it was like music to his ears.

"Someone has other plans huh?" He asked her between kisses.

"We only have a day and a half for this. Shut up." She told him, as her lust began to take over.

As she began to move her hips, he leaned back, and just enjoyed the sensations she was giving his body. Her lips moved down to his neck, lightly nipping and sucking over his sweet spot, then she moved them to his shoulders. As her lips began to graze against his tattoos, she couldn't help but smile. Just how many other girls in the world would kill to switch places with her right now?

His hands moved up and down the sides of her body, she was intoxicating to him, and he couldn't get enough of her. She had a way of making his problems disappear for a while, as he did for her. The way her skin felt against his, the way his body seemed to fit perfectly with hers, the way they both thought a like even if she didn't show it too often in front of others. They were each others perfect match, in almost every way. Suddenly, he didn't want to do this in the tub anymore. So pulling back from her, he lifted her up off of him, and quickly got out of the tub.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, completely confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Come on," He told her lightly, as he held his hand out to her.

She took his offered hand, and slowly climbed out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around her, and dried her body off, after which he dried his own. Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. Gently he laid her down on his bed, and kissed her passionately.

"Phil, what's going on-"

"Shut up, and trust me for once will you." He said, breaking his kisses along her neck.

She looked him in the eyes, smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay."

He resumed kissing her, all over her body, and showing her just how much he couldn't get enough of her. Persephaine proceeded to enjoy every single second of it, as he made love to her, more than once that night.

* * *

><p>CM Punk and Persephaine Sin-Claire were making their way into the interview room, hand in hand with their game faces on, passing by plenty of screaming fans. Punk was carrying a back pack, that was currently holding the WWE championship belt, and soon they gathered a small army of fans who were following them. Persephaine and Punk shared a quick smile before they yanked open the doors.<p>

"You ready?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Let's go!" He smirked back as he winked at her.

"Hey I've got a question!" Punk said into a mega phone, answering Triple H's request for any more questions from fans.

As they walked into the interview room, the entire fan base inside, erupted into cheers. Punk and Persephaine made their way to the center of the room, and up to the microphone. She grabbed his mega phone and held on to it for him. This was obviously quite the shock for the fans, as no one had really seen or heard from the couple since the pay-per-view earlier in Chicago.

"Get 'em." She said with a wicked smirk of her own.

"This is essentially a three part question, so you aren't going to shut this off on me are you?" He asked curiously, as the crowd erupted into cheers and laughs.

"You know, I've never been able to come to the Comic Con because I've always been working. But this year, I couldn't help passing up this opportunity. Um, how's life in fantasy land Hunter?" He finished up much to the enjoyment of the crowd. They cheered and even expressed a little shock at what he asked the new COO of the WWE.

"How's life in the unemployment line?" The man known as Triple H, asked him back.

The fans, continued to eat up this altercation between the two, and Persephaine had to admit, this one of the best things that she had seen in years. Stephanie was a genius for this!

"It's great actually! I'm actually not looking for a job, and I heard you're trying to crown a WWE champion?" He said as he started reach in his back pack. "Is that true?"

"Rey! Rey! I know, you're a man of honor and integrity." He said as he pulled out the WWE championship for everyone to see.

"True Champ!" A nearby fan shouted out, in excitement.

"Rey, you want a title shot? You can come to Chicago and get one, any time you want!" He told Rey Mysterio, who just sat in his spot, on the stage and smiled at Punk.

"And the third part of my question is, I'm curious. When are you gonna start putting Zack Ryder on television?" He finished up, much to the delight of several fans, who were obviously wondering the same thing.

Several "Colt Cabana," chants were yelled out by fans, along with a lonely, "Luke Gallows," chant, which Persephaine couldn't help but laugh at.

Attention turned to the new COO Triple H, and everyone was curious as to what he had to say.

"First of all, um, a champion actually performs." At this, several boos went up in the air from the crowd, who didn't appreciate Triple H's answer very much.

"So when you wanna come back and perform, it's a new day Punk, a new regime. Things aren't the same, as they used to be, and you have your little friend Persephaine to thank for that. So when you're ready to come back, both of you give me a call. Maybe we can work something out." Triple H informed the both of them. Persephaine looked on, then turned her attention to Punk with a smirk.

The room erupted into chants for CM Punk, as he grabbed the microphone once more.

"Lay the pipe bomb Punk and let's go. We've got work to do." Persephaine could clearly be heard telling him, as she smiled at him.

"Well you know where to find me, I'm sure Stephanie has my phone number. So you can call me." He told the veteran on top of the stage, as he took Persephaine's hand started to make his way out the door.

"Maybe I'll just call Persephaine and get it from her!" Triple H fired back, as the fans expressed shock at this.

Persephaine stopped dead in her tracks, and let go of Punk's hand.

"Hold on a second, I'm about to handle business." She told him.

He smirked at her.

"Have at it beautiful."

She rounded back to the microphone, as fans stepped out of her way.

"Hunter, I want you to listen to me, because I'm only gonna say this once. It only takes one person, to start a revolution. Trust me, when I say... This is only the beginning." She said back with a smirk, as she turned went back to Punk who just gave a goofy wave and smile to Triple H as they left.

"Couldn't resist could you?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"You know me." She laughed.

"Yes. Yes I most certainly do." He said back, as they walked hand in hand out of the building, and into the horizon.

Persephaine was right this was only the beginning. It was only going to get bigger and better, from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! That's the last official chapter! Don't forget, the epilogue with a very nice surprise at the end! Go! Hurry up and check it out!<strong>


	19. Epilogue

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! All of you! This wouldn't be possible without the support of every single one of you!**

**If you haven't already, please request an Author Alert, so that way you'll be the _first_ to know when, "Invincible," is posted up! It will be the second story in the series, and trust me, there's gonna be laughs, moments of being tested, drama, and of course _plenty_ of steamy parts for all of you who are dying for it out there!**

**This final piece in part one, is for all of you supporters out there. Trust me, it's _far_ from over!**

**As a big thank you present, I've added a teaser at the end for Part 2, "Invincible," It's going to (hopefully), read out like a movie trailer would. So I hope you enjoy! Btw, don't let the teaser fool you, there is several major elements missing from it obviously. Get ready, it's going to get really insane!  
><strong>

Epilogue:

After spending the rest of the week at home with her son, Persepahine had to go back out on the road. She noticed it was getting harder and harder, every time to leave her son. Josh in one sense, didn't seem to mind. He liked spending time with her, but he liked spending time with his father too. Persephaine, on the other hand, seemed to be taking this trip back on the road, harder than he did. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Mommy's coming back on Wednesday, buddy. Make sure daddy let's you watch me on T.V on Monday okay?" She asked him as she brought him by the hand, up the steps, of his father Jake's house.

"Okay mommy!" He said as he rushed to get inside his daddy's house.

Jake and Bianca opened the door, much to the shock of Persephaine.

"Hi Jake, and you must be Bianca?" She asked, masking her shock with a smile, and extending her hand. She wasn't expecting Jake to introduce Josh to Bianca yet.

"KING!" The little boy screamed, drawing her attention away from the couple, as Josh took off inside his father's home.

"King? Who's King?" Persephaine asked.

"King is my German Shepard." Bianca answered her with a smile.

"Persephaine, I had Josh meet Bianca last week. I hope this is okay." Jake answered her silent question.

"Yeah that's fine, I would have liked to know though, only incase Josh had any questions. But to be fair, he never asked me anything, when we got home last Thursday morning." She said with a small smile.

"Persephaine, it's nice to finally meet you. When Jake told me who you were, I'll admit, I was a little taken back. I didn't believe him at first to be honest." She smiled at her.

"Well, I'll admit, Jake's told me he was dating you, but I didn't want to intrude and ask for too many details. That seems personal to me. I didn't want to offend either of you." She answered the other woman.

"No I completely understand. You have an amazing little boy though, he's so smart and talented. Very well mannered." Bianca said with a smile as she looked on at Joshua.

"Thank you." She politely responded back.

"That's all Persephaine's doing actually." Jake praised her, to his new girlfriend.

"My mom and dad were sticklers about children respecting their parents and elders. They didn't tolerate any less, and Josh knows that neither do I." She answered back.

"Well it shows, he's very respectful to adults."

"Bianca is going for her degree in Social work. She loves working with small children." Jake said as he smiled proudly at his girlfriend, who in turned smiled back at him.

"Good for you Bianca, that's a very admirable field of work and study." Persepahine said with a smile.

"Thank you! I hear you're almost done with school yourself. Bachelors in Communication Studies. Wow, that's quite the extensive field." Bianca said back naturally.

"It is. Thankfully, I managed to get where I was going to go anyway, before I graduated."

"The WWE? I hear that's where you met your new beau! CM Punk isn't it? When do we get to meet him? Jake rolls his eyes at me every time I say it, but you have good taste in men. First Jake, and now Punk. Between us girls, he's dreamy." She said with a smirk as Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hang out with my son. At least he's not a traitor." Jake mumbled.

The women laughed at Jake as he walked back inside.

"Daddy!" They heard Josh scream, as he jumped in his father's arms.

"Actually, he wants to meet Josh. We're thinking that he'll come down to see him in two weeks. We wanted to make sure our relationship, could sustain it, incase Josh didn't handle it well. Besides, Phil isn't a father himself, and so this is going to be a transition for him too. Even though, he knows he's not Josh's father." Persephaine answered smoothly.

"I can imagine. I'm not a parent either, and trust me, it's a transition alright. But Josh seems to be handling it quite well. You must be proud." Bianca said with a smile.

"I am." Persephaine said with a small smile.

"Well, I've got to get going. Also, please let Jake know, no more strawberry milk after 6 o'clock for Josh. It has him bouncing up the walls if he's not careful!"

"No problem, I tried warning him about that, but Jake assured me that he was daddy, and knew what was best." Bianca laughed.

"Jake means well, but some times, it takes a couple of things to happen before he learns." She laughed back.

"Trust me, I'm starting to figure this out! It was nice to finally meet you Persephaine, you are a very lovely and respectable woman." Bianca told her honestly.

"Thank you, and the same to you. I'm just going to hug and kiss Josh goodbye, before I go." She said as she followed Bianca inside the house.

"Mommy!" Josh said as he jumped out of his father's lap and ran to Persephaine.

"Okay buddy, I think you know what time it is." She said sadly.

"You have to go and be on T.V." The toddler said with excitement.

"Yes, mommy's gotta go to work. I love you, and I'll be back home this week okay?" She said trying to be reassuring.

"Okay! I love you mommy!" He said as he hugged her.

Obviously, she needed the reassuring more than he did at the moment.

"I love you too baby. With all my heart." She whispered as she held her son for another minute or two.

Persephaine felt like, she just couldn't get enough time with him anymore. It was getting to her.

"Alright buddy, come help daddy pick out a movie, so mommy can go." Jake said, trying to help the situation. He could tell Persephaine wanted to cry, and he didn't want her to break down in front of Bianca. He knew that inside, she would take that as a weakness, to let herself break down in front of his new girlfriend.

Persephaine gave Josh a quick kiss on the cheek, and let him go.

"Bye guys." She smiled.

"Bye Persephaine." The couple said in unison.

With that, she turned and walked out the door, not bothering to hold in her tears anymore as she reached her car.

Punk surprised her when she got off the plane, and was waiting for her at her gate.

"Punk!" She cried as she ran and jumped into his arms.

He laughed.

"I missed you too beautiful." He told her, as he held her close.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"If I have you, I'm ready for anything beautiful." He said back, as he set her down on her feet, and kissed her in front of every one.

Monday Night rolled around, and it was time for Punk to make his re-debut. Punk talked with Persephaine and Stephanie about changing his look. They couldn't agree more. It was time to spice it up some. So they gave him new merchandise, and the company even let him pick out his own theme music. He worked with creative on the new CM Punk attitude, which Persephaine had to admit, it was more him than people realized. She loved it.

Soon, it was time for him to make his entrance. John Cena had just won the championship again, and it was time for him to shake things back up.

"Go get 'em stud." Persephaine smirked.

"Always beautiful." He said as he gave her a lingering kiss as his entrance music started.

He kissed her for a couple of moments longer, until a techie, cleared his throat.

"Mr. Punk, they're sort of waiting for you."

"I'll go when I'm ready." He said with a smirk as he kissed her once more, then turned to walk out.

Suddenly, he disappeared from her sight and appeared on the top of the ramp. Much to the fans delight.

Everyone went crazy. She could her Micheal Cole, and The King expressing their shock and excitement, and Cena even looked shocked. The fans were threatening to bring down the entire arena, as they jumped up and down, screaming and cheering. They were going nuts!

Persephaine stood next to Stephanie at the monitors with a smile on her face. The older woman, wrapped an arm around her young friend's shoulders as she looked on with a smile as well.

"We did good Steph." Persephaine said with pride.

"No Persephaine, you and Punk, did great. You both, are an amazing team. Be proud. I am." She said as she looked at her friend with pride.

CM Punk, was eating up the attention as he made his way to the ring, and to a shocked John Cena.

He climbed in, all the while, holding Cena's gaze with a powerful one of his own.

Suddenly, John Cena raised his title in the air.

A chorus of boo's rang out all over the arena.

Then Punk held his in the air.

Cheers erupted everywhere once more, as the fans again, threatened to bring down the house.

Punk brought a microphone to his lips.

"I'm back..."

* * *

><p><strong>And now, a Part 2 "Invincible," Teaser...<strong>

_Everything I thought I knew... I realized I didn't. I was wrong... so very wrong._

* * *

><p>"CM Punk and Persephaine Sin-Claire, took the world by storm this past summer at WWE's Money In The Bank pay-per-view, and they're shocking return is causing quite the stir!" Micheal said, as he and The King sat ring side, commentating.<p>

"No doubt about it Cole, Persephaine shocked everyone further, when it was revealed that she was working with Punk the whole time! Now, these two on a war path with the entire company! It's sort of like watching Triple H and Stephanie reak havoc all over again!" He expressed wildly, while watching the two face off against Triple H in the ring.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the room, in the arena waiting on Stephanie's announcement. Soon, the woman herself, came walking through the door with a determined purpose.<p>

"All right everyone, listen up! John Laurinaitis will be receiving the temporary title of General Manager of RAW! You all know the current storyline of Triple H and his, 'misuse,' of the talent on this show. You're all involved in it, therefore you should all know, John Laurinaitis will be taking over as this role on the show! Any questions?" She finished, as everyone broke out into murmurs and whispers.

"Apparently, they didn't listen too damn well, to what I said about it a couple of months ago! First the championship, then this?" Punk whispered angrily to Persephaine and Kofi, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Stephanie locked eyes with Persephaine, she she looked at the younger woman in a disappointed manner.

"I'm sorry," Persephaine mouthed to her, as she followed Punk out.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's any secret, that I don't like you Mr. Vice President of Talent Relations. I'm warning you now, stay out of my way, or else." Punk warned John Laurinaitis in the ring, in front of everyone.<p>

"Punk, I have nothing against you! You're clearly not seeing that your assumption about me is wrong." He said, trying to brush off Punk, like he wasn't a threat to him.

"And you're clearly not seeing that if you come around Persephaine again, I will GTS your ass all the way back to where ever your slimy ass came from, in the first place clown shoes!" He told him angrily, as the fans ate up the altercation.

Persephaine stood behind Phil, keeping her eyes on Laurinitise the whole time. She had a horrible feeling about the man. Something was off about him.

"I'm not the one you've got to look out for Punk." Laurinitise warned him with a smile, before he exited the ring. He typed away furiously on his cell phone, all the way up the ramp and into the back.

Punk and Persephaine just looked at each other, clearly worried.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick and tired of you acting like you're somebody around here, when you're not! Who are you anyway? Some little ring rat whore, that the company felt sorry for. You're not wanted here Persephaine, so leave. Don't you have a son that needs his mother back at home? What the hell are you doing here? You're neglecting your son, I feel sorry for him. He clearly has one crappy mother." Beth taunted her on the microphone.<p>

At this, Persephaine snapped. It was no secret, that her and Beth had been at it in real life for a while now. This was overboard. The second she brought Josh into it, she was asking for a beating. Her smaller size be damned, she wouldn't quit until she made Beth bleed.

She hauled off and hit Beth square in the jaw, as hard as she could, jumping on her and continuing her assault on the Diva's champion. After a few more well placed punches, she slid off of the woman, yanked her up, and tossed her into the turnbuckle. Persephaine was working on pure adrenaline at that moment. She grabbed at Beth's blonde hair, and smashed her face into the turnbuckle several times.

"You want to attack my kid! Bitch I'll make you bleed!" She screamed, as fans were torn from cheering and being in shock. Little did they know, this was definitely not in the script.

Persephaine pulled Beth back, and tossed her over the ropes as hard as she could. Beth, barely had time to register the attack, before she landed on the floor with a hard thud on the side of her face. When Persephaine climbed down she picked the woman up, and slammed her head off the steel steps. Hard. She kept repeating the process, until she felt someone yank her away from Beth, turn her around, and punch her hard in the face. It was Nat.

Persephaine feel to the floor, not quite realizing that she was hit yet.

She was promptly yanked up, as she caught sight of an unconscious Beth laying on the arena floor, and led to the steel steps.

"You want to do that to a WWE wrestler? Let me show you how it feels!" Natalya told her, before slamming her face hard into the steps.

Persephaine passed out cold.

Natalya, didn't let that fact stop her in her assault though, she continued to beat Persephaine's head into the steps, as Kelly and Eve ran out to help her on Punk's command. He was still banned from ringside, when it had anything to do with Persephaine and Beth, therefore he couldn't stop the assault from taking place.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Punk, I have to fire her. She deliberately disobeyed a direct order from us, not to engage in any physical fight with Beth Phoenix. She attacked Beth." John Laurinitis told Punk as Punk stormed into his office.<p>

"Are you kidding me! Beth started it, she verbally attacked her son!" Punk said outraged.

"I don't think it's right that Beth did that either, and trust me when I say I will deal with Beth personally. But as for Persephaine, she no longer works for us. I'm sorry Punk. That's my final word. Please shut the door on your way out." Johnny told him, as he smiled and went back to typing on his phone.

* * *

><p>Persephaine laid in the hospital bed. She still had yet to wake up. It had been several hours. They were fearing that she entered into a coma.<p>

"So I talked with the doctors, turns out she took quite the beating from those steel steps," Stephaine said, she seemed worried.

"Now you're worried? Didn't you ask her to do this? For ratings? For your plan?" Punk snapped as he watched Persephaine through the glass, leading into her hospital room.

"Punk, I had no idea, Laurinitise would take it this far. You have to know that. Stick with the plan, he'll screw up and we'll catch his hand in the cookie jar. I promise." She told him sadly.

"If you missed what just happened tonight, we already did! He set this up!" He told her angrily.

"And we can't prove it! Stick with the plan. Or you both won't get your revenge." She warned him.

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to say Punk? Just spit it out already." She told him harshly backstage, in front of the camera.<p>

"Persephaine, I can't do this anymore. This is too much, I think we need to take a break. I'm sorry." He told her sadly.

She stood there shocked, as were all the fans that were watching.

"So this is why you've been avoiding my calls the past few weeks! Forget it, and forget you. I'm going to prove my innocence all on my own. John Laurinitis set this whole thing up. I don't need you. Haven't you learned. I'm fully capable, with out you." She told him with a deadly calm. Venom dripping from her voice. Persephaine was finally embracing her inner dark side. With that, she turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"CM Punk wins! He made Alberto Del-Rio tap! Punk wins!" Cole called out to all the fans watching at home. Including a very interested Persephaine.<p>

"Good boy Punk. Good boy." She said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic!" Punk told John Laurinitis, after he costed him another match. This time slamming the microphone, into the older man's chest.<p>

"You want to know if I'm gonna screw CM Punk over Mick?" He said angrily.

"Yeah! I wanna know!" He said back.

"You're damn right I'm gonna screw him over!" Johnny roared into his microphone.

* * *

><p>"After alarming details surfaced on RAW about your bias against CM Punk on RAW, and your plans for his championship match against Dolph Ziggler, you will undergo an employee evaluation. We should also inform you, that your employee evaluation will be done, by none other than, WWE COO Triple H." David finished reading the fax with a grim look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Na-na-na-na... na-na-na-na Hey! Hey! Hey! Goodbye!" Punk teased John Laurinitis as he entered the ring.<p>

"Goodbye clown shoes!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Time to play the game!"<em> The verse from the popular Motorhead song rang out in the arena.

"Johnny, I'm here to inform you, that the WWE board says I can personally have back my job anytime I want it. So with that being said-"

A familiar guitar rift rang out in the arena.

"_Hey Miss Murder can I? Hey Miss Murder can I?"_

As fans every where jumped out of their seats. Persephaine Sin-Claire, had returned.

"Johnny, I'm here to make you a deal. You're willing to do _anything_ to become famous, and save your job right?" She asked him with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Yes!" He nodded.

"Good, because I want to play a game. The rules are very simple, no disqualifications what so ever. If you win, you keep your job, and you'll never have to deal with me every again. If I win, I get my job back, you admit to the world you set me up with Beth, and you leave for good." She said as she pointed to the Wrestlemania sign hanging above the ring.

"A street fight at Wrestlemania. Or you could just leave your fate in his hands. Which, at least with my offer, you have a fair chance." She smiled wickedly as the fans cheered.

Persephaine was back for revenge.

Suddenly, "Cult of Personality," rang through the arena as Punk quickly made his way to the ring.

Grabbing the microphone from Triple H, he looked at her.

"Are you crazy! You're not trained, he is! Let Triple H fire him!" Punk told her.

She smirked at Punk.

"I accept." John Laurinitis told everyone. He was clearly under the impression that this would be easy for him.

"Are you sure Johnny, because once you enter this, you can't go back." Triple H asked him.

"I'm positive."

Punk and Persephaine went from angrily looking at each other to smiling at eachother.

Suddenly Persephaine gave John a kick to the face, as he fell hard on the mat.

As the fans cheered loudly. As Persephaine collapsed on the mat next to him, laying down on her stomach, she held the microphone to her lips.

"You see, while you were having your fun from firing me, I used my time wisely, got in touch with my contacts and trained up. Why don't you meet my trainer John."

Suddenly fans everywhere screamed out as Persephaine's trainer stepped out, onto the top platform. No one was ever expecting this. Not in a million years.

* * *

><p>"Persephaine, I love you, and Josh, is probably the coolest little kid on planet Earth. I really like him, and he's really rubbing off on me. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I want you to move in with me." Phil asked her.<p>

She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>No, I never thought, it would ever end up like this. But in this case, me being wrong, might have just been the best thing that ever happened to me. Possibly...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! There it is! The official teaser for Part Two, "Invincible," which chapter 1 will be up very, very soon! And I will say this, no her trainer is not going to be The Undertaker. I just do <em>not<em> seeing that possibly happening, haha :)  
><strong>


End file.
